


Игры, в которые играют люди, и вулканцы, у которых все очень всерьез

by Turmalin



Series: Космос [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коммандер Джей Ти Кирк назначена капитаном USS «Энтерпрайз». Сложные отношения с первым офицером. Высадки, открытия. Тимбилдинг. Шахматы. Кобаяши Мару. Вулканские традиции. Рейтинг.</p><p>Предупреждения: альтернативное видение вулканских традиций.</p><p>Дисклеймер: при написании использованы фантазия, буквы русского алфавита и много травы, а остальное принадлежит Родденбери и Абрамсу</p><p>Посвящается Yukich, Банни и gavrusssha.<br/>Дамы, спасибо вам огромное.<br/>Yukich — за красоту :inlove: и за то, что эта идея вообще не умерла в зародыше. :)<br/>bunny_sul — за поддержку и за то, что текст отглажен и продезинфицирован и накрахмален.<br/>gavrusssha — за критику и за то, что ты все это терпела, воспитывая во мне взаимность.<br/>Я вас любить.</p><p>Все иллюстрации - Yukich :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Инцидент с Геродотом.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yukich), [Gavrusssha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/gifts), [bunny_sul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_sul/gifts).



> Почему я написала фем!Кирка?
> 
> С одной стороны, я попробовала вывернуть наизнанку слэш. И взяла центральный пэйринг первого слэшного фандома, чтоб было веселее.
> 
> С другой стороны, я просто очень люблю эту пару. И меня убивают те "сочинения", в которых Кирк выглядит как теффачка-теффачка, а Спок - как бездушная сволочь, непонятый гений и, раз в семь лет, жЫвотное. То есть, в которых воспроизводится один из стереотипов отношений М&Ж.  
> Я просто хотела написать нормальные человеческие отношения, какими они иногда бывают. И попробовала вынести половые признаки за скобки, не потеряв ни секс, ни уважение. Потому что у М&Ж тоже так бывает. Прям как слэш, только гет)) Надеюсь, у меня получилось.
> 
> С третьей стороны, я обожаю докапываться до всего, что в каноне можно переинтерпретировать так, чтобы было похоже на правду. Это к вулканским традициям и пон-фарру.

Очередная пятилетняя – наша первая пятилетняя – миссия USS «Фаррагут» под командованием капитана Гарровика подходила к концу. За эти пять лет с нами случалось много всякого, но теперь мы шли домой, попутно перевозя срочные грузы с одной базы на другую и подбирая пассажиров, ждавших попутного корабля для возвращения на Землю.

Джей, тактик, в первой же пятилетней миссии под руководством Гарровика дослужилась до чина лейтенанта-коммандера и была назначена старшим офицером гамма-смены. Я был ее навигатором, навигатором гамма-смены – в том же звании. Мы хорошо работали и аккуратно отчитывались, когда было скучно. Когда становилось весело, работали и отчитывались мы еще лучше. Правда, уже не так аккуратно.  
Ну, и в десантных миссиях...  
Джей, наконец, нашла, куда с пользой применить свои межпланетно-политологические склонности. Не зря она, конечно, в свое время записалась еще и на этот курс в Академии: теперь Гарровик с удовольствием выслушивал ее комментарии к дипломатическим миссиям и, когда было возможно, даже назначал в высадку старшим офицером.  
Да и мне не на что было жаловаться. После той стычки с клингонами в поясе астероидов Тау Единорога навигатора Гэри «Нейтрон-Класса-Конституция» Митчелла хорошо знали во флоте Федерации. В смысле, знали, что в любое игольное ушко – и без смазки.  
По чести сказать, тогда я и сам не понял, как именно мы прошли там, где прошли, и даже без серьезных царапин на корпусе. Тяжелый межзвездный крейсер в той замусоренной системе был совершенно не к месту, но с кораблями понежнее клингоны не особенно церемонятся, так что мы постарались справиться. И справились. И всегда справлялись.

[ ](http://storage1.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0629/h_1435612539_1827015_a6d7d655ae.jpg)

В тот день начиналось все тоже довольно спокойно.  
– Капитан Гарровик на борту крейсера «Геродот»! – рапортовал дежурный из транспортаторной.  
– Отлично! Спасибо, энсин, – отозвалась с мостика Джей.  
И тут из-за желтоватой луны этой странной безмолвной планеты вылезли клингоны. Две хищные птички – маленькие, быстрые и изящные с этими своими когтистыми крыльями. С нацеленными на нас дисрапторами.

Есть такая примета: если Джей говорит «отлично» – жди беды. У нее, похоже, пари со вселенной. Как будто эти две девчонки – Джей и вселенная, я имею в виду, – друг с другом поспорили, сумеет ли вторая создать первой такие условия, в которых можно будет только задрать вверх лапки и лежать, жалобно попискивая, что все как-то совсем не отлично. Но все тридцать лет своей довольно неспокойной жизни Джей держалась неплохо. На момент встречи с клингонами счет в ее пользу был разгромный – даже если учитывать только те случаи, о которых я знал. С другой стороны, когда-нибудь это везение должно было кончиться. И мне почему-то казалось, что момент настал.

Ну, посудите сами. «Фаррагут» к тому моменту уже часа три висел на орбите Клио 742-51, планетки М-класса, связист безуспешно пытался докричаться до спустившегося на планету десанта – во главе со старпомом, между прочим, – а капитан как раз транспортировался на болтавшийся рядом покинутый предполагаемыми колонистами корабль, чтобы разблокировать систему управления и найти смысл во всей этой истории. То есть, мы – с опущенными щитами и без, я бы сказал, важнейшей части личного состава – и так были уязвимы в высшей степени. А тут и клингоны подоспели...  
И, конечно, это была гамма-смена, наша смена, потому я имел полную возможность следить за событиями с мостика. Жалобы? Какие жалобы?

Подошли-то мы к этой планете с целью выполнить стандартную проверку условий обитания колонистов, закрепившихся там за пару месяцев до того. С самого начала стало ясно, что что-то не в порядке. На орбите болталось гражданское судно, на котором перевозили колонистов: старый исследовательский крейсер класса NX, USS «Геродот» NX-04. Понятно, он был законсервирован: экипаж давно спустился на планету, транспортатор не работал, системы не отвечали на внешние вызовы без ввода кодов Федерации. Но мы видели, что, судя по внешним признакам, корабль совсем недавно был в бою. Ко всему, связист никак не мог найти на поверхности планеты маяк колонистов, а это было уже совсем плохо.

Гарровик тут же направил два десанта: на планету, во главе со старпомом, коммандером Голсуорси, чтобы найти высадившихся, и на «Геродота» – чтобы проверить, как там и что, скачать бортовой журнал и выяснить, в чем дело. Сразу оказалось, что на «Геродоте» нужен капитанский доступ: бортовой компьютер отнесся к действиям десанта подозрительно и не хотел пускать их даже в уборную. Капитан, конечно, поржал над десантом в подгузниках, но по нему было видно, что чем дальше, тем меньше ему весело. Ведь если корабль на орбите побывал в бою и до сих пор оставался в состоянии красной тревоги, – значит, компьютер считал, что битва не закончилась, и, значит, ни с одним из колонистов он не смог установить связь после прекращения атаки.

Капитан немедленно решил транспортироваться на борт «Геродота». Связист тем временем встревоженно сообщил, что не может установить связь с высадившимися на планету. То есть, вот только что связь была – а в следующую минуту ее как космическая корова своим космическим языком слизала. И в нагрузку ко всей этой вселенской красоте нам навстречу выползли клингоны на двух крейсерах, и сообщили, что мы, федераты, нарушаем все договоренности, оставляя на орбитах колонизированных ими планет свои корабли, отстреливающие всех пробегающих мимо клингонов.

Ай да «Геродот», подумал я. Молодец, старик. Это, значит, они пытались его вывести из строя и спуститься на планету – а он дал бой. На автопилоте. И, судя по всему, мы пришли вовремя: клингоны как раз привели подкрепление.

Лейтенант-коммандер Джей Ти Кирк тем временем вежливо интересовалась у не представившихся клингонов, почему они колонизируют планеты в тайне от Федерации. Ведь Звездный Флот и не подумал бы направлять колонистов на планеты, где уже есть чьи-то поселения и базы!  
С другой стороны, все понимали, что, если база клингонов была не исследовательской, а шпионской – тогда да, конечно, ее не заметили.

Гарровику на «Геродот» тут же кратко доложили о смысле завязавшейся беседы. Он недовольно хмыкнул и подтвердил, что корабль был поставлен на автопилот и запрограммирован на обстрел любого транспорта, кроме федеративного. То есть, колонисты имели основания опасаться нападения. В общем, капитан решил, что останется на «Геродоте» и попытается перевести все, что еще цело, в режим ручного управления, потому что с клингонами никогда не знаешь, не понадобится ли тебе дополнительная огневая мощь.

Тут связист сообщил, что клингоны нас сканируют, пользуясь тем, что щиты и у «Фаррагута», и у «Геродота» опущены, чтобы оставить возможность в любой момент транспортироваться между кораблями и с планеты. Джей возмущенно вопросила окружающее пространство, какого дипломатического процесса (гхыра, если по-клингонски) происходит, и приказала поднять щиты. И переместиться на линию огня между клингонами и «Геродотом», чтобы заслонить его, пока там не разобрались с управлением.

Это было правильным решением: клингонам, судя по всему, надоели разговоры о погоде, и они просто молча и без предупреждения атаковали нас, стараясь вывести из строя орудия. Повреждения «Фаррагута» были незначительны, щиты выдержали, но «Геродота» задели серьезно, и стало ясно, что долго он не продержится.

У нас было два выхода. Первый: опустить щиты и транспортировать десант обратно на «Фаррагут», молясь, чтобы «птицы» не разнесли нас в щепки за эти пять минут, и уходить, оставив на планете другой десант и колонистов. Второй: просто уходить.  
Да, конечно, всегда есть третий выход: сдаться, потерять базу и сохранить жизни (если клингоны на это пойдут), а потом надеяться, что обмен военнопленными состоится еще в этом стандартном году. Но, зная Джей, о последнем варианте я даже не думал. А думал я о том, что маленькая и очень злая девочка, которая вдруг оказалась в капитанском кресле на месте смешливой и приветливой Джей, сейчас отдаст приказ атаковать. Просто потому, что ее снова попытались поставить в безвыходное положение.

Поясню. Мы с Джей еще в Академии славились успешными воплощениями ее безнадежно фантастических идей.  
Выйти в сеть Академии, сидя в тренировочной барокамере? Сделаем. Зачем? Это уже другой вопрос. Возможно, ради мира во всем мире. Или просто потому, что – ну, скучно же!  
Внезапно обнаружить, что музейный шаттл еще вполне способен летать, втайне починить его и таки заставить взлететь? Да, это наша задача. А смысл? Снова другой вопрос. Ради участия в параде, предположим.  
Взломать «Кобаяши Мару», потому что он несправедлив, изменить условия теста и пройти его? Ага. Тут я точно знал, зачем. Затем, что его написал один вулканец, с которым Джей и общалась-то от силы пять минут, но ей хватило.  
Доказать потом комиссии, что так тест даже лучше смотрится? Ну, на такое и Кирк не способна, но из Академии нас не выперли.

Эта девчонка была уверена в том, что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Не может быть. Просто по дефолту – не может. Они незаконны и нереалистичны. Столкнувшись с такой ситуацией, нужно просто хорошо поискать – и выход найдется.  
В тот момент, когда она с ненавистью смотрела на клингонские крейсеры, – начавшие расходиться, чтобы обойти нас с двух сторон и расстрелять беззащитный «Геродот», когда мы будем вынуждены отступить, – я понял, что мир может треснуть пополам, но Джей решит и эту задачу. И я не ошибся.

– Гэри, – сказала она мне, опуская звания и прочие политесы, – рассчитай: короткий варп в тыл этим красавцам – разворот на 180 – короткий варп в исходную точку – разворот на 180.  
Я подвис.  
Нет, я точно знал, что она хочет сделать, и даже знал, как это сделать в теории, но мне никогда не казалось, что эту теорию следует проверять на практике сразу на живых людях и в бою.  
Это же был наш «Кобаяши Мару» – только с большим количеством переменных.  
Подождав, пока она закончит отдавать распоряжения орудийным расчетам торпедных установок и фазерных пушек, я осторожно сообщил ей:  
– Джей, это же не игра.  
– Эм... – она удивленно и насмешливо округлила глаза. – А ты согласен побеждать только в игре?  
– Нет, – я мотнул головой. – Просто в этой не-игре слишком высокие ставки. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сделать, но...  
– Вот и хорошо, – кивнула она, глядя мне в глаза очень серьезно. – Рассчитай, пожалуйста. Остальное я беру на себя, – и попросила связать ее с «Геродотом».

Я пожал плечами и повернулся к пульту, вспоминая команду, которую написал еще на выпускном курсе Академии. Джей была права в одном: ее вариант – как и тогда, в «Кобаяши», – был единственной возможностью победить в этой ситуации, и уже хотя бы потому заслуживал попытки воплощения.  
Она как раз докладывала Гарровику о том, на какой маневр решилась и какой опасности их подвергает. Что, если клингоны разделятся и обойдут нас с разных сторон, у «Геродота» не будет защиты. И что потому их нужно атаковать до того, как они разойдутся. Совершить короткий варп-прыжок им в тыл и ударить в корму каждому – сначала из наших кормовых орудий, потом развернуться и ударить из носовых. А потом прыгнуть обратно, чтобы вновь заслонить «Геродота». При необходимости повторить. Не взбалтывать.  
И что, возможно, всем на «Геродоте» лучше разместиться в еще функционирующих спасательных капсулах и спускаться на Клио.  
«Мы взрослые мальчики, лейтенант-коммандер», – капитан нервно ухмыльнулся. – «Разберемся. Задайте им».  
«Есть, сэр!» – в ее улыбке не было ни капли сомнения. Даже если она сомневалась, она не могла – не хотела – дать ему и остальным почувствовать это. – «Держитесь. До связи, сэр».  
«Спокойного варпа», – кивнул он и улыбнулся двусмысленности своих слов.

Я ввел координаты и повернулся к Джей. Она смотрела на обзорный экран – в космос перед собой. И была спокойна. Даже улыбалась. Светилась. Она была – Тиберия.  
– Курс проложен.  
– Отлично, – кивнула, глядя куда-то сквозь меня. – Расчетам – полная готовность через пятнадцать секунд. Инженерная – варп-5.

Я бы пошел за ней в самый безнадежный бой. Даже когда все было «отлично».  
Я бы пошел. И надеялся, что она это знала. Даже наедине со своим космосом.

***

Потерянный десант на Клио нашли тремя часами позже, когда вся эта легкая атлетика на орбите завершилась. Всего лишь местные магнитные аномалии, ничего даже особенно интересного.  
Колонисты тоже оказались живы и благополучны, так что мы провели у них пару дней, отдыхая, ремонтируясь и помогая настроить автопилот «Геродота».

Позже нас, конечно же, наградили. Представили к повышению.  
– Коммандер Кирк.  
– Коммандер Митчелл.  
– Вам идет этот зелененький треугольничек на груди.  
– Благодарю. Взаимно.

Наверное, надо было радоваться. Но счастливым я себя не чувствовал.

Когда я пришел к ней в тот вечер, – сам не зная, зачем, – она только спросила:  
– Гэри, почему ты все время сомневаешься во мне?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хищная птица (Bird-of-Prey) — лёгкий боевой корабль Клингонской Империи. Имеет одну торпедную установку в носовой части и две дисрапторных пушки на крыльях и экипирован маскирующим устройством.
> 
> Гхыр (клингонск.) — дипломатия.


	2. Глава 1. О встрече у адмирала и последствиях.

– Поздравляю, адмирал, сэр!  
– Просто Кристофер, – Пайк протянул ей руку. – Спасибо, Джеклин. За поздравление.  
– А за что не спасибо? – она пожала протянутую руку и вопросительно подняла брови.  
– «Не спасибо»? – переспросил он и рассмеялся. – Да ни за что, вообще-то. Извини, я просто думаю о... разном.  
– Надеюсь, о приятном?  
– И о приятном тоже, – адмирал потрепал ее по плечу и пригласил присаживаться на диванчик у огромного окна.  
Кабинет в Генштабе флота – светлый, длинный, распахнутый наружу, прямо на океан, – был каким-то очень привычным. «Как обзорная палуба», – подумала Джей.  
На низеньком столике рядом громоздилась многоуровневая доска для трехмерных шахмат с незаконченной партией.  
– Могу реплицировать тебе что-нибудь выпить, – адмирал озадаченно изучал список рецептов на электронной панели.  
– Чай! – воскликнула Джей. – Или даже просто воду. Я так отвыкла от этой жары...  
– Ну уж и жары, – он поставил перед ней чашку. – Лучше расскажи о себе, о храбрая победительница клингонов, – Кристофер улыбался, но его тон был восхищенно-одобрительным совершенно всерьез.  
Она фыркнула и наморщила нос, притворяясь недовольной:  
– Вы так и будете напоминать мне, что для вас я – девчонка с игрушечным фазером?  
– Конечно, – он поднял брови домиком. – Разве не прекрасно быть девчонкой с фазером? Пусть и игрушечным.  
Джей засмеялась:  
– Ладно, согласна. Но только ради вас!  
В этот момент дверь за ее спиной тихонько зашуршала.  
– Я закончил расчеты, о которых мы говорили, адмирал, сэр. Мне хотелось бы до завтра свериться с отчетами Требовльского и Джонса.  
– Спок! – Кристофер покачал головой и поднялся с места. – Вы знакомы с коммандером Кирк?  
Она встала, шагнула навстречу вулканцу и – помня, что руку подавать было бы глупо, пусть и в неформальной обстановке, – салютовала:  
– Коммандер.  
– Коммандер, – ответил он, склонив голову, чтобы смотреть ей в глаза.  
Такой же. Длинный, резкие черты лица, невозможно аккуратная стрижка. Синий китель. Может только плечи еще шире. Ну так сколько лет прошло.  
– Мы встречались, – она повернула голову, обращаясь к Пайку. – Лет десять назад.  
– А! – покивал адмирал. – Помню: ты как раз поступила в Академию в том году.  
– Да, – и снова взглянула на вулканца. – Пользуясь случаем, хочу поздравить с защитой диссертации. Блестящее исследование, мистер Спок.  
Он моргнул. Одно мгновение ей казалось, что он удивлен.  
– Благодарю, коммандер.  
– Вы ведь будете продолжать его?  
– Возможно. Это зависит от многих факторов, – и перевел взгляд на Пайка. – Разрешите идти, сэр?  
– Разрешаю, – тот пожал плечами. – Думаю, нужные отчеты тебе передадут и без моего запроса, но я на связи, конечно же. Жду тебя завтра.  
– Есть, сэр, – и коротко кивнул ей: – Всего наилучшего, коммандер Кирк.  
– Всего наилучшего, мистер Спок.  
«Между прочим, я прошла ваш «Кобаяши», коммандер. Два раза», – она смотрела на закрывшуюся за вулканцем дверь.  
– Откуда ты знаешь о его диссертации? – Пайк поставил чашку на столик, звякнув ложкой.  
Джей повернулась и пожала плечами:  
– Мне было интересно следить за тем, что происходит на «Энтерпрайз».  
– Да? – он хитро прищурился. – А я уж вообразил, что тебе интересны, – сделал паузу, закрыл глаза и прищелкнул пальцами, будто пытаясь припомнить, – моделирование и алгоритмизация управления инвариантной системой на основе структурной оптимизации!  
Она сначала фыркнула, а потом, не сдержавшись, расхохоталась:  
– Кристофер!  
– Что? Неинтересны? – притворно растерянно переспросил он. – Но как же?..  
Джей плюхнулась обратно на диван:  
– Лучше расскажите мне о будущем вашего великолепного крейсера. Какая миссия планируется?  
Пайк мгновенно посерьезнел и уставился в темнеющее небо за окном, пожевал губами.  
– Миссия планируется стандартная. Научно-исследовательская, пятилетняя. Через три-четыре месяца «Энтерпрайз» направится к ядру Галактики по рукаву Ориона. Маршрут все еще уточняется. Собираем запросы от исследовательских групп.  
Она кивнула:  
– Мистер Спок будет назначен капитаном, насколько я понимаю?  
Пайк внезапно расцвел улыбкой и снова уставился ей в глаза:  
– Нет, – покачал головой. – Спок отказался бы от этого поста, даже если бы ему предложили. Ты понимаешь, его вулканская логика не терпит капитанских аксельбантов и прочей мишуры! – ухмыльнулся. – Ему нравится знакомый коллектив и возможность спокойно вести свои научные исследования. Он не любит руководить землянами, потому что ему сложно нас понимать. Но у меня есть хорошая кандидатура, – воодушевился. – Как ты думаешь, кто?  
Он рассмеялся, видя ее недоумение, а потом посерьезнел и припечатал:  
– Капитаном будешь ты.

***

Неделю спустя – без двадцати минут полдень – Джей сидела во главе громоздкого и какого-то совершенно несуразного стола для совещаний в зале D-1508 генштаба флота: в капитанской форме и полном одиночестве. Еще в ее распоряжении были серые стены, плексиглассовое окно с регулятором интенсивности освещения, бар-репликатор и одноразовые стаканчики. В общем, премерзкая обстановка выхолощенной стандартности.  
Она бы предпочла, чтобы первое совещание офицерского состава новой миссии прошло на борту «Энтерпрайз», но крейсер стоял в доках. Ремонт, замена, апгрейд всего: от системных блоков бортового компьютера – до обшивки. Потому приходилось довольствоваться одним из бесконечного множества безликих отсеков в здании штаба. Единственным, что Джей не ненавидела в этом инкубаторе типичных решений по оптимизации рабочего процесса, был интерактивный виртуальный экран, висевший над столом: на нем уже мерцали свернутые окошки подготовленных на всякий случай презентаций.  
До начала совещания оставалось несколько минут. Джей налила себе холодной воды и подошла к окну. За темным стеклом было небо. И океан. И жара – совершенно невозможная для конца апреля.  
«Дождаться возвращения Гэри, найти Ниоту – и на пляж. И Боунса позвать», – она фыркнула. – «И пусть только попробует отказаться! Это будет категорический императив капитанского каприза».

Дверь с почти неслышным шорохом скользнула в стену.  
– Капитан, – негромкий глубокий голос.  
Она обернулась.  
– Коммандер С'чн Т'чай Спок по вашему приказанию...  
– Отставить, – прервала она, вернув ему салют. – Отставить официоз, коммандер. Проходите. Присаживайтесь.  
Он только кивнул, не расплескав ни капли концентрированной бесстрастности, мгновенно определил свое место – справа от ее падда-ежедневника – в два шага пересек отделявшее его от стола пространство и замер у кресла.  
– Капитан, могу ли я подключиться к системе до начала совещания? – спокойный взгляд с выражением «мне безразлично, чем заниматься, но хотелось бы провести время с пользой».  
Она закусила губу, чтобы не улыбаться.  
– Конечно, коммандер.  
«А вот так вулканцы решают ваши вселенского масштаба проблемы с выбором темы разговора», – усмехнулась про себя. – «Просто исключают разговоры из числа актуальных задач».  
Спок сел, окинул взглядом виртуальный экран, аккуратно отодвинул в сторону ее файлы, развернул новое окно – и, видимо, вернулся к оставленным «по ее приказанию» расчетам.  
Джей уже знала, что после окончания предыдущей миссии и повышения Пайка он параллельно занимался переоборудованием крейсера и разработкой исследовательской программы новой миссии. Она собиралась забрать у него хотя бы половину этих забот. И научиться работать с ним.

Адмирал – тогда, после их случайной встречи у него в кабинете, – говорил, что со Споком может быть очень сложно. В первое время – практически невозможно сложно.  
«Ты играешь в шахматы?» – спросил он, задумчиво глядя на многоуровневую шахматную доску на столе.  
«Нет, – Джей вопросительно посмотрела на него. – Мне записаться на курсы ускоренного обучения?».  
Пайк засмеялся.  
«Думаю, Спок сам научит тебя, если захочешь, – покачал головой. – Времени у вас будет достаточно. Я хотел сказать, что тебе предстоит шахматная партия – в переносном смысле. Спок будет изучать тебя. Разбираться в стратегии твоего поведения. Если найдет ее обоснованной – хорошо».  
Она пожала плечами.  
«Ну, а если я найду необоснованной его стратегию поведения? Что тогда?».  
Адмирал взглянул на нее притворно изумленно, а потом не выдержал и расхохотался.  
«Ох, хотел бы я на это посмотреть!».  
Она насупилась на мгновение, но потом тоже рассмеялась, представив себе картину.  
«А что? – воскликнула. – Это будет галактический хит. Необоснованная стратегия поведения вулканца! Исполняется впервые».  
Пайк покачал головой, промокая глаза салфеткой.  
«Ты просто сделай ему комфортно. Остальное он сделает сам».

И всю прошедшую неделю Джей пыталась понять, что значит комфорт в понимании ее первого офицера. Он неукоснительно выполнял распоряжения, трактуя их буквально. Свое мнение высказывал только после прямой просьбы. Всю информацию, не имевшую отношения к его профессиональным обязанностям, просто игнорировал. И всегда обращался к ней подчеркнуто вежливо. Вряд ли это можно было считать комфортными отношениями – для любого из них. Джей и самой зачастую бывало неуютно рядом со старпомом.  
Вот как сейчас – когда он не обращал на ее присутствие никакого внимания.  
Она поежилась и решила прогуляться до начала совещания.  
– Коммандер, вызовите меня, когда все прибудут, – подошла к двери.  
– Есть, мэм, – Спок мгновенно и бесшумно поднялся с места и развернулся к ней.  
Джей покачала головой и выскользнула в коридор. Судя по всему, ее стратегия все еще не получила одобрения.

***

Совещание, которое задумывалось как краткое ознакомление старшего офицерского состава с общим планом миссии, чуть не закончилось ссорой. Хотя, как с раздражением думала потом Джей, вряд ли вулканцы вообще считали допустимым ссориться с настолько логически отсталыми существами, как земляне.

Началось все мирно: старпом представил всех присутствующих друг другу и предложил подчиненным коротко отчитаться о проделанной работе.  
Первой слово взяла лейтенант-коммандер Дженнифер Мэллоу, глава службы безопасности «Энтерпрайз».  
Слушая эту громкоголосую, резкую и явно смешливую (на ее щеках то и дело появлялись ямочки – даже от самых легких намеков на улыбку) рыжую красотку, Джей понимала, почему потери в личном составе СБ в последней пятилетней снизились вчетверо. Как сказала сама Мэллоу, поведя широкими мускулистыми плечами: «Старшему офицеру СБ нужно сперва из каждой башки в красной рубашке выбивать мысль о том, как лезть везде без защиты. А затем вбивать, что сначала надо стрелять на оглушение из укрытия, а уже потом думать». После этой фразы Боунс чуть не заапплодировал.  
Его собственный доклад был сух, тезисен и полон чуть завуалированного сарказма. Отчитавшись о среднем количестве болеющих всем подряд, поделенном на количество койко-мест в его лазарете и помноженном на количество отчетов о каждом уколе, доктор медицины Леонард Горацио Маккой сделал ответственный вывод о невозможности так работать, но пригрозил, что процедуру вакцинации и регулярные осмотры у него пройдут все. С этими словами он очень выразительно посмотрел в глаза вулканцу. Джей показалось, что лицо старпома окаменело еще на полпроцента сверх абсолюта.  
Новый главный инженер, лейтенант-коммандер Монтгомери Скотт, был назначен на «Энтерпрайз» по личной просьбе Джей.  
Когда она, еще служа на «Фаррагуте», читала его статьи в «Галактических технологиях», то почему-то представляла себе хмурого брюзгу. Но Монтгомери – «Для друзей – просто Скотти!… кэптин… мэм» – оказался совершенно не таким: он много и быстро говорил, чуть картавя, как все шотландцы, чуть неуверенно улыбаясь при этом. Но еще больше и быстрее он думал. После первой же встречи, на которой они обсуждали его возможное назначение, а также его изобретения, а также проблемы со связью на высоких скоростях, а также проблемы с высокими скоростями, а также… В общем, через полчаса после той встречи он прислал ей явно только что набросанный на коленке черновик проекта модернизации транспортатора. Эта технология позволяла бы телепортировать объекты даже на находящиеся в варпе суда. Трансварп. Джей восхитилась и переслала проект своему старшему научному.  
«Полагаю, это было бы небезынтересно проверить на практике», – тут же ответил вулканец. Она поняла, что предложенная ею кандидатура на пост главного инженера только что получила высочайшее одобрение, и понеслась к Пайку.  
«Гениальный раздолбай», – сказал тот, подписывая назначение и качая головой.  
«Мы сработаемся!» – уверенно заявила она.  
«Вот уж в этом не сомневаюсь…» – протянул адмирал.

После сообщения Скотти слово вновь взял коммандер Спок, и на этом приятные моменты совещания неожиданно закончились: старпом корректно довел до всеобщего сведения, что все на «Энтерпрайз» существует лишь для удовлетворения потребностей научного отдела.   
– Капитан, – начал он, – просматривая историю запросов к базе данных «Энтерпрайз», я заметил, что ваше внимание при подготовке к сегодняшнему совещанию привлекали, в основном, проблемы и интересы научного отдела. Хочу отметить, что вы совершенно правы: именно задачи научного отдела являются приоритетными в любой исследовательской миссии. Все остальные отделы подчиняют свои интересы научно-исследовательской программе, которая напрямую связана…   
Джей чуть не поперхнулась водой и обвела взглядом присутствующих. Скотти было совершенно безразлично, кто для чего и где приоритетен: он уже опять что-то чертил у себя на экране падда. Мэллоу уставилась в окно, чуть улыбаясь, и накручивала на палец вьющуюся рыжую прядку. Боунс же смотрел на Джей, явно следя за ее реакцией, и ухмылялся. А Спок продолжал в том же тоне. Нет, отчет был отличный, анализ потребностей миссии потрясал дотошностью, но…  
Она слушала своего первого офицера и пыталась понять, всерьез ли он сказал то, что сказал. С одной стороны – да, естественно, миссия, в первую очередь, исследовательская, но, с другой, на ее корабле, в ее команде нет и никогда не будет никого, чьи потребности «не приоритетны».  
– Благодарю за великолепный доклад, коммандер, – кивнула она вулканцу, когда тот завершил сообщение. – Согласна с большинством ваших выводов: наша миссия в первую очередь должна решать задачи, которые ставит перед ней научное сообщество Федерации. Как только основные запросы научно-исследовательских институтов и лабораторий будут систематизированы, мы немедленно озаботимся удовлетворением потребностей научного отдела в разрезе перспектив миссии.  
Спок смотрел на нее так же безэмоционально, буквально – и бровью не поведя.  
Скотти в самом начале ее речи поднял глаза и пару раз рассеянно кивнул, а потом снова нырнул в падд.  
Мэллоу улыбалась в окно, уже не скрывая этого.  
Боунс откинулся на спинку кресла, скрестил руки на груди и сверкал на Джей глазами. Чувствовалось, что, если бы обстановка позволяла, он бы хохотал.  
Джей недовольно свела брови. Она вовсе не собиралась устраивать балаган и смущать старшего научного.  
– Нам также предстоит, – с нажимом продолжила она, переводя взгляд с Маккоя на Мэллоу, – встретившись с представителями цивилизаций, уже вышедших в космос, заключать с ними соглашения. А при столкновении с культурами более низких ступеней развития – производить короткий анализ, устанавливать на орбите планеты наблюдательный спутник и сообщать об открытии в Совет Федерации.  
Веселье прекратилось.  
– То есть, здесь в работах будут равно задействованы все отделы, – заключила она. – Потому высокий уровень готовности должен быть всеобщим.  
Старпом, нисколько не смущенный, все так же неодобрительно молчал. Всем своим видом подчеркивая, как ничтожно мала вероятность встретить в этой миссии какие бы то ни было новые цивилизации.  
Джей решила не обращать внимания, задала каждому по паре вопросов, поблагодарила, похвалила и закончила совещание.  
Все поднялись с мест:  
– Да, мэм.  
– Есть, кэптин.  
– Дже… Капитан, я буду внизу.  
– Капитан, – коротко кивнув, Спок уже практически направился к двери вслед за вышедшими коллегами, когда она остановила его:  
– Коммандер, могу я задать вам вопрос?  
– Да, мэм? – он стоял, сцепив руки за спиной и немного сутулясь. И смотрел на нее подчеркнуто внимательно.  
– Я бы хотела обсудить проблемы, о которых не было упомянуто в отчетах, если таковые существуют, – по опыту она прекрасно знала, что их не может не быть. На любом корабле и в любой команде. И, она чувствовала, после этого неловкого момента на совещании ей следовало бы поговорить с ним. Но старпом просто сказал:  
– Отчеты были полны настолько, насколько возможно, капитан. Не могу предположить, что еще нужно было бы обсуждать.  
То есть, он просто не хотел с ней разговаривать после всего? Джей пожала плечами.  
– В таком случае, можете быть свободны, мистер Спок.  
– Капитан.  
Он вышел. Она прикрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох. Высокомерный хам.

  
[ ](http://storage2.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0629/h_1435612542_2404913_0346aa3182.jpg)  


***

– Боунс, он, что, всегда такой?! – закрыв за собой дверь ведомственной квартиры во флотской общаге, Джей, наконец, решила выпустить пар.  
Маккой ехидно ухмыльнулся:  
– Представь себе, да. И это он еще не придирался ко всему.  
Плюхнувшись в кресло у бара в своей маленькой гостиной, Джей постаралась перестать злиться.  
– Ничего, – продолжил Боунс, поставив перед ней бокал и похлопав ее по плечу. – Обычный уровень концентрации вулканской спеси. Привыкнешь.  
Джей пригубила вино – сладкое и тягучее, – тряхнула головой, почувствовав, как раздражение и непонятная тоска сменяются упрямой веселой злостью, и хмыкнула:  
– Ничего ты не понимаешь, Лен.  
– Ха! – он уселся напротив нее и воззрился насмешливо. – На моих глазах разворачивается вселенская трагедия неслучившегося служебного романа! Но я уверен, что твое сердце так просто не разобьешь.   
– Спорим? – захохотала она.  
– Нет! – Боунс гордо задрал свой длинный нос. – Мне врачебная этика не позволяет спорить с… эээ… пациентами!

***

Четыре часа спустя она закрыла дверь за весь вечер подкалывавшим ее Маккоем и вышла на совершенно микроскопический балкон.   
Вообще, номера флотских общежитий всегда напоминали ей о подготовке к миссии на «Фаррагуте», первом вечере в общаге и недоумевающем Гэри – тогда еще младшем лейтенанте, вчерашнем кадете. «Джей, ты представляешь, как я влезу в эту душевую?» – обиженно спрашивал он. А потом, уже на борту «Фаррагута», он первое время уверял ее, что порядок службы на флоте внутренне противоречив: с одной стороны, от них всех требуется превосходная физическая форма, с другой, эта превосходная форма потом с трудом протискивается в каюты младшего офицерского состава.   
Она фыркнула, думая, что теперь, пять лет спустя, опытный астронавт коммандер Митчелл сумеет с комфортом разместиться даже на таком вот балкончике.   
Ей очень хотелось, чтобы Гэри был на «Энтерпрайз», но руководство уже ответило отказом на его прошение о переводе, назначив Митчелла старпомом на «Фаррагут». Может быть, думала она, капитан Гарровик оставляет Гэри при себе, чтобы потом, уходя в штаб, рекомендовать его капитаном? Скорее всего, так и было.   
«Капитан Митчелл, – подумала Джей. – Это будет очень неплохо».  
Поглядела на звезды.  
В кампусе было тихо. Все любители шумных развлечений явно проводили вечер в городе. Джей спросила себя, не хочется ли ей тоже развлечься. Решила, что не хочется. Хотелось только работать. И в космос. Нормальное состояние.  
– Вулканская спесь, – пожала плечами. – Ну, ничего не поделаешь. Привыкну.


	3. Глава 2. О лучшем старпоме и капитанской настойчивости.

Она и правда привыкла. Потому что «высокомерный хам» внезапно оказался лучшим старпомом, какого только можно было вообразить.  
На следующее утро после совещания они договорились о сферах ответственности: Скотти взял на себя всю работу по переоснащению «Энтерпрайз», Спок сконцентрировался на подготовке научного отдела и планировании миссии, а Джей достались внешние задачи – согласование целей с объемами снабжения, кадровые вопросы, дополнительные ресурсы и прочее.  
Она беспокоилась, что после того совещания Спок вовсе перестанет с ней сотрудничать, но он ее удивил. Теперь старпом ежеминутно был готов помочь ей в любом деле. И это было очень кстати, потому что он разбирался во всем и успевал все. Он каждое утро по видеосвязи обсуждал с ней общий план действий на день – и каждый вечер отчитывался в выполнении, не забывая проверить, как справилась со своими задачами она сама.  
Сначала Джей даже сердилась на то, что он сомневается в ее компетентности и хочет контролировать. Потом привыкла. Потом призналась самой себе, что она ведь и впрямь недостаточно компетентна: у нее нет опыта руководства подготовкой миссии.  
Когда эта мысль пришла ей в голову, не вызвав даже легкого раздражения, Джей удивилась сама себе: «У, какая вы стали взрослая девочка, капитан Кирк».  
На исходе второй недели она поняла, что перестала уставать. Удивилась. Попробовала понять, в чем причина – и разобралась. Нет, дел было – по самое горлышко. Но Спок уже после нескольких дней совместной работы понимал ее просьбы и распоряжения с полуслова, и ему никогда не приходилось повторять или дополнительно разъяснять.  
«Вот он, человеческий фактор», – посмеивалась Джей. – «Человеко-вулканский».  
Конечно, о полном взаимопонимании и речи не шло, они постоянно спорили. Чаще всего – о нелогичности капитанских решений. Судя по всему, старпом изучал стратегию поведения.

***

– Капитан?  
Она оторвалась от очередной электронной папки с личным делом и взглянула на экран видеофона. К этому моменту они уже просто перестали разрывать соединение, предпочитая оставаться на связи чуть ли не круглые сутки.  
– Да, мистер Спок?  
– Могу я задать вопрос?  
Она удивилась. Почему он сомневался?  
– Конечно.  
– По какому принципу вы проводите отбор? Почему предпочитаете одну кандидатуру другой?  
Джей растерялась.  
С одной стороны, она понимала: Спок прочитал о кандидатах в команду все и имел, ему казалось, обоснованную точку зрения, – а она отвергала одобренные им дела и рассматривала замены.  
С другой стороны – почему он решил спросить именно теперь?  
– Что-то случилось, коммандер? – осторожно поинтересовалась Джей.  
– Нет. Просто я не вижу логики в этих заменах, – он был как-то по-особому спокоен. По ее опыту, это могло означать все, что угодно, – но только не безразличие.  
– Логики? – она подняла брови и улыбнулась. – Не могли бы вы пояснить?  
– Безусловно, – он кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица. – В послужных списках у отвергнутых вами кандидатов много заслуживающих внимания достижений. Я отбирал эти кандидатуры в строгом соответствии с положениями Устава флота и не вижу основания предпочитать им других.  
– О, – она пожала плечами, – все очень просто. Я не оспариваю обоснованность вашего выбора. Просто нашла в их характеристиках или их поведении кое-что, смущающее меня. Например, Кравец не отличается самостоятельностью в суждениях, Дэвис чересчур заискивает перед начальством, а Ногура как-то раз нажаловался на своего коллегу руководителю. Да, первая и второй исполнительны, а третий стремится соблюдать порядок и восстает против нарушения правил. Но. Мне не нужны в команде ленивые умы, которые нужно мотивировать пинком, или потенциальные интриганы. Потому что это будет детский сад, а не команда.  
Он поднял бровь:  
– Очаровательно. Благодарю за разъяснения.  
Джей так и не поняла, убедила ли его, но больше вопросов он не задавал.

***

Как-то раз она, смеясь, пожаловалась Боунсу на вулканскую придирчивость и неукоснительное следование положениям Устава.  
Маккой покивал, рассеянно улыбаясь, и задумался, а потом хмыкнул:  
– Знаешь, капитан, – сделал паузу, словно никак не мог подобрать правильные слова. – Эта его… параноидальность, конечно, мешает жить, и у меня лично, к примеру, уже в печенках сидит…  
– Это все ромуланский эль, – с видом знатока покачала головой Джей.  
– …но она порой спасает жизни, – не обратив внимания на ее слова, совершенно серьезно закончил доктор.  
– Жизни? – переспросила она.  
– Однажды только его придирчивость, упертость и осторожность помешают тебе с треском провалиться в какие-нибудь космические тартарары, – он покивал ей с таинственным видом, но объяснять отказался.

***

И уже на следующий день после этого разговора Джей пришлось проверить на прочность вулканские принципы.  
– Коммандер, хотите, я вам пожалуюсь? – она упала в кресло и закрыла глаза, но полминуты спустя, так и не получив ответа, снова уставилась на экран.  
Спок смотрел на нее заинтересованно, чуть приподняв бровь. Она вздохнула:  
– Любите ли вы бюрократию так, как люблю ее я?..  
– Вы любите бюрократию, капитан? – бровь совершила попытку забраться под челку.  
– Безумно! – воскликнула она. – Жизни без нее не представляю.  
– Вы снова были в отделе снабжения, – констатировал он.  
– Мистер Спок, – она прижала ладони к груди, – я верю, что вулканская логика способна совершать чудеса!  
– Ничто не способно совершать чудеса, – спокойно парировал он. – Представления о чудесах иррациональны.  
– Как жаль, – вздохнула Джей. – А я так надеялась, что вы совершите для меня чудо. Самое маленькое!  
– Может быть, я смогу помочь вам, оставаясь в рамках рациональной картины мира?  
– Очень может быть, – покивала она. – Но тогда совершить чудо придется уже мне. Понимаете, они никак не желают выделять научному отделу «Энтерпрайз» – вашему, между прочим, отделу! – дополнительные запасы реактивов.  
– Нелогично, – он кивнул, – но совершенно типично. Я уже не раз сталкивался с подобной практикой.  
– Нет, я их прекрасно понимаю. Они не хотят заниматься согласованием десяти тысяч подписей на еще одной бумажке.  
– Подписей должно быть всего пять, – педантично поправил ее Спок.  
– Да что вы говорите?! «Всего пять»?! А сопротивляется снабжение так, будто приведенная мной цифра верна! – усмехнулась Джей. – Но это неважно. Помогите мне, коммандер!  
– Чем я могу вам помочь, капитан?  
– Подскажите, кто в генштабе может повлиять на нашего неприступного суперинтенданта, если не действовать через адмирала Пайка?  
Он молчал. Все в нем – она видела – восставало против нарушения правил, но, с другой стороны, он ведь не мог не признавать, что волокита бессмысленна и сжирает временные ресурсы, и, значит, нелогична.  
В конце концов он заметил:  
– Адмирал Пайк тоже предпочитал обходить некоторые формальности.  
Джей широко улыбнулась. Она поняла, что, во-первых, Пайка в свое время тоже не одобряли, и что, во-вторых, ее уже считают имеющей право на существование в этом логичном мире.

Конечно, пять дней спустя на бумажке были все подписи. Потому что Джей умела улыбаться очень настойчиво.

***

В вестибюле флотского общежития было тихо и пусто. Джей знала, что после завтрака у стойки регистрации начнется толчея: около полусотни служащих и младших офицеров «Энтерпрайз» должны были перебираться на корабль в то утро. Регистрироваться в холле было совершенно необязательно, можно было сделать это со своего падда. Просто приветствие и прощание авторегистратора считались счастливыми приметами, а потому все перед отлетом стремились нажать на кнопку. Но пока что Джей и погруженный в чтение новостей администратор были единственными обитателями большого светлого зала.  
Лужицы солнечного света лениво переползали с одной плиты пола на другую. Джей следила за их утренним моционом, пила реплицированный чай и думала о своем первом офицере.  
Вулканец. Ну, полувулканец, но это мало что меняло.  
Интеллектуал – как и все они.  
Ответственный – порой просто удушающе ответственный.  
Неприятный? Да, Спок умел быть неприятным, когда что-нибудь раздражало его своей «нелогичностью» – не укладывалось в систему, оказывалось неподконтрольным.  
Непонятный? Нет. Она теперь видела, что он почему-то считает правильным казаться бездушной машиной – «компьютером ходячим», как выражался Боунс. Но на самом деле… Да, он игнорировал запросы по эмоциональному компоненту общения, и Джей училась воспринимать это спокойно. Да, порой он действительно «подвисал», когда нужно было реагировать на ее неожиданные слова или поступки, а не взаимодействовать по заранее продуманному плану. Постепенно она поняла, что он просто не знает, как правильно общаться с новым нелогичным элементом своего уютного мира. И изучает ее. И применяет к ней ту систему взаимодействия, которая позволяет пока что не подпускать ее слишком близко.  
А вот здесь начинались уже ее собственные проблемы. Ибо не изобрели еще лучшего метода заставить Джеклин Тиберию Кирк проявить любопытство, чем не подпускать к себе. Лучшего метода заставить ее пить чай ранним утром в холле общежития.  
Джей хмыкнула и бросила пустой стаканчик в утилизатор. 

Открылись и закрылись двери лифта.  
Спок прошел мимо стойки, прикоснувшись к панели указательным пальцем – надавив на кнопку.  
«С'чн Т'чай Спок, личный номер S179-276SP, USS «Энтерпрайз NCC-1701», – забубнил авторегистратор. – «Доброго пути!».  
– Коммандер! – окликнула Джей, поднимаясь.  
Он остановился и повернулся. Ей показалось, он был очень удивлен. По крайней мере, ответил не сразу, а целых три секунды спустя:  
– Доброе утро, капитан.  
– Доброе утро, мистер Спок, – улыбнулась как можно приветливее, не обращая внимания на ледяное выражение его лица. – Вы ведь сейчас на «Энтерпрайз»?  
– Да, мэм.  
– Не помешаю, если провожу?  
Долгое мгновение он не отвечал ей, потом сообщил сухо:  
– Никак нет.  
Они вместе вышли на ступени, залитые солнечным светом, но еще не прогревшиеся. Кампус Генштаба Флота – плексигласс и белый металломрамор – был еще очень сонным. Где-то вдали надсадно орали чайки.  
Джей взглянула на старпома:  
– Аэрокар?  
– Я планировал пешую прогулку, – спокойно возразил он.  
Она улыбнулась:  
– Я вам точно не мешаю, коммандер?  
– Не мешаете, капитан. Я был удивлен, встретив вас в холле.  
– А, – кивнула она. – Мне, наверное, следовало попросить вас заранее, но я совершенно позабыла. А потом подумала, что утренняя прогулка мне бы не помешала.  
– Попросить? – он пропустил мимо ушей все, не относившееся к делу.  
– Немного позже, – улыбнулась. – Кстати, вы читали в утренней рассылке? Команде Шварца-Жоли снова не удалось создать монокристаллический дилитий.  
– Эксперимент проводился лишь для проверки возможности создания монокристаллов искусственным путем, – возразил Спок. – Когда-нибудь это будет сделано. Теоретическая возможность подразумевает…  
Они шли по мостовой мимо светлых пустых – ничьих – дворов и разговаривали о том, что не имело никакого значения.  
«Разговор о погоде на вулканский манер», – хмыкнула Джей, наблюдая за старпомом, увлеченно рассуждавшим о будущем варп-технологии.  
Бледный, темноволосый, длинный и чуть сутулый. Умопомрачительно красивый, да. Может, не по их вулканским стандартам. Да и не по земным, на самом деле. Он вообще был вне стандартов. Сам по себе.

Спок остановился перед транспортаторной:  
– Капитан, вы хотели меня о чем-то попросить.  
Джей окинула взглядом плексиглассовый павильончик. Служащие, видимо, как раз решили, что пришло время пить чай, и смотрели на подошедших нетерпеливо-предупредительно. Мол, не задерживайтесь, проходите, уважаемые гуманоиды.  
– Да, – кивнула она и полезла в карман. – Пожалуйста, положите на мой будущий рабочий стол, хорошо?  
Серебристый диск и потускневшая гравировка – USS «Кельвин» в миниатюре. Спок одно мгновение смотрел на модель, подчеркнуто недоуменно подняв бровь, а потом протянул руку:  
– Конечно, капитан.  
Она опустила игрушку ему на ладонь, стараясь не коснуться кожи, и улыбнулась:  
– Спокойного варпа и семи парсеков под килем, коммандер.  
– «Энтерпрайз» вряд ли уйдет в варп без вас, капитан, – совершенно серьезно возразил он, и, поскольку она не ответила, просто кивнул и вошел в павильон.


	4. Глава 3.1 Об эмоциях и левитации.

– Волнуешься? – спросил негромко Пайк.  
– Нет, сэр, – поморщилась Джей, оглядывая взлетное поле. – Просто слишком… слишком много всего происходит.  
– Понимаю, – кивнул он.  
Она снова поморщилась. Зачем спрашивать? Конечно, она волновалась – до того, что живот сводило. Но разве она могла бы признаться?

С другой стороны, после того, как старпом перебрался на корабль – две недели назад, – каждый день и правда происходило слишком много всего.  
Гэри приезжал ненадолго и снова улетел – домой. Ниота и Боунс уже были на борту «Энтерпрайз», и Джей было неспокойно. С одной стороны, связаться с ними она могла в любое время, а коммандер Спок так и вовсе не отключал канал двадцать четыре часа в сутки – в их уже обычном режиме. С другой стороны, ее просто утомляла необходимость оставаться на планете и заниматься бессмысленными последними согласованиями задач миссии: она прекрасно знала, что все эти планы еще много раз изменятся из-за сиюминутных запросов исследовательских групп.   
Но, наконец, наступила последняя ночь перед вылетом. Конечно же, Джей не выспалась – почти что и не спала. Ей было душно. Тесно. Жарко. Хотелось только поскорее выйти в утреннюю свежесть, на белые холодные плиты космодрома. Устав от попыток заснуть, она встала за два часа до сигнала будильника и старалась даже дышать очень-очень медленно. Принимать душ – десять минут. Завтракать – еще десять. Раздражаться, разлив чай – одну минуту. Потом еще минуту хихикать над собой и недовольно жужжащим на ее тапки роботом-уборщиком.   
Просматривая новости, она поймала себя на том, что не читает, а следит за временем, а спустившись, наконец, в холл, чуть не промазала по кнопке на пульте авторегистратора. «Хорошо, что управлять шаттлом сегодня не мне», – подумала, массируя виски.

Диспетчер пригласил немногочисленных в это утро пассажиров пройти на посадку, и Джей нетерпеливо вскочила с места.  
– Ну, что ж, удачи, капитан, – Пайк легко коснулся ее плеча.  
– Спасибо, сэр! – она отсалютовала и широко улыбнулась, видя его беспокойство. – Все будет отлично, адмирал, – и добавила: – Все будет отлично, Кристофер.  
– Надеюсь, милая, – он подал ей руку, помогая забраться в служебный аэрокар космопорта, и отступил.

***

Подлетая к шаттлу, Джей чувствовала, что волнение постепенно оставляет ее: она ведь уже была почти что в пути, а дороги ее всегда успокаивали. Даже если это были воображаемые межзвездные дороги.   
Пилот шаттла поприветствовал ее и предложил занять место рядом с ним, после чего не проронил ни слова до того момента, как они увидели «Энтерпрайз». Изящный и серебристый, крейсер был огромным, но казался легким и почти ажурным. Джей показалось, что кораблю тоже не терпится сорваться с места – такое напряжение чувствовалось в его покое.  
– Какая у вас красивая девочка, мэм, – вежливо сообщил ей пилот тоном акушера.  
– Спасибо, лейтенант, – рассмеялась она.  
Все то время, что шаттл затратил на путь к ангару, она не могла прекратить улыбаться.

***

– Добро пожаловать на борт, капитан Кирк, мэм, – старпом был строг и абсолютно невозмутим.   
«Чтобы вы знали, мистер Спок, у нас красивая девочка», – хмыкнула про себя Джей.  
– Благодарю, коммандер. Офицеры, – вернула приветственный салют встречавшим. – Рада видеть. Уже знаю о вас много хорошего, но надеюсь узнать еще больше. Рассматривать как приказ. Приступать к выполнению.  
– Есть капитан, мэм! – они улыбались. И это было правильно.

Несколько минут спустя Джей уже была на мостике и приветствовала офицеров альфа-смены, несших вахту: невозмутимого пилота – лейтенанта-коммандера Сулу, юного навигатора – лейтенанта Чехова (Павла Андреевича, напомнила она себе), и невыразимо довольную лейтенанта-коммандера Ухуру, старшего офицера связи.  
Связавшись с инженерной и обменявшись приветствиями со Скотти, она стояла на платформе возле капитанского кресла и разговаривала со старпомом, глядя на него снизу вверх, потому что даже так она была немножко ниже длинного вулканца.  
Открылись двери лифта.  
– Капитан, мэм, – когда она обернулась, Боунс кивнул ей, улыбаясь умиленно и ехидно. – Спешу доложить, что вы все такая же компактная версия вселенского величия, какой были лет десять назад.  
– Доктор Маккой, – она рассмеялась коротко, – а вы все такой же язва.  
Наблюдавший за ними старпом вдруг сообщил:  
– Если необходимо, капитан, платформу под вашим креслом можно поднять.  
– Спасибо, мистер Спок, но я привыкла пользоваться подножкой.  
– Было бы удобнее...  
– Мне удобно, – прервала Джей. – Правда. Спасибо, что заботитесь о моем комфорте, коммандер. Но – вы представляете, что будет, если я оставлю смену на вас? Или как это понравится любому другому старшему офицеру смены на этом корабле? – она прищурилась насмешливо.  
Он чуть заметно приподнял бровь и взглянул на капитанское кресло снова, ничего не ответив.  
– А я бы посмотрел, – хмыкнул Маккой.  
– На что, доктор? – спросила Джей, глядя на него с подозрением.  
– На возвышающиеся над подлокотниками коленки вашего старпома, мэм, – тот жмурился как довольный кот, видимо, воображая картину.  
– Боунс! – Тиберия осуждающе воззрилась на него.  
Тот широко распахнул глаза в притворном недоумении:  
– Да?  
Она хмыкнула:  
– Все это очень забавно, но, боюсь, мистер Спок даже ради твоего удовольствия не сможет посмеяться вслух, ибо ему не позволяет вулканский кодекс чести. Тем более, что ты же потом будешь напоминать ему об этом до конца пятилетки...  
Ниота вдруг раскашлялась прямо в микрофон. Плечи Сулу мелко подрагивали. И только невозмутимый Чехов воскликнул звонко:  
– Пятилетку придумали в России!  
Мгновение спустя мостик дрогнул от хохота.

[ ](http://storage2.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0629/h_1435612542_7471676_59720432b5.jpg)

***

– Прошу, капитан, – набрав код доступа, Спок открыл дверь. – Ваш рабочий кабинет.  
– Наш рабочий кабинет, – поправила его Джей, проходя в отсек.  
– Вы правы, – согласился он. – Здесь, – указал на дверь справа от входа, – ваша каюта. Моя напротив.  
Кабинет – маленький, но светлый – был неожиданно уютным, хотя всю его обстановку составляли два рабочих места и небольшой стол для совещаний.  
– Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, вызовите своего интенданта, энсина Рэнда, – продолжал Спок. – И если у вас не будет других распоряжений, я хотел бы вернуться к своим обязанностям. Разрешите идти?  
– Спасибо, коммандер, – она кивнула и улыбнулась, оглядывая помещение. – Нет, никаких больше распоряжений на сегодня. Вы и так потратили несколько часов, сопровождая меня в моей «экскурсии» по кораблю. Идите.  
– Капитан, – он кивнул и вышел.  
Оставшись одна, Джей потянулась, расстегнула парадный китель и заглянула в каюту. Вытащила из стоявшего у входа чемоданчика пару памятных безделушек, поставила их на стол, проинспектировала санузел, шкаф и репликатор, уселась на золотисто-зеленый плед, лежавший на кровати. «Тут будет дом», – кивнула удовлетворенно и сама над собой посмеялась.  
Вернувшись в кабинет и подойдя к столу, на котором уже лежал ее падд, она развернула виртуальный экран – и только тут обратила внимание: справа над столом, над поверхностью серебристого металлического диска парил «Кельвин». Пару минут она просто разглядывала его, улыбаясь все шире, а потом коснулась виртуальной панели управления и произнесла:  
– Личное текстовое сообщение первому офицеру Споку. «Спасибо, коммандер. Очень изящная конструкция антиграва. Не знала, что вы увлекаетесь технологией магнитной левитации. Кирк». Отправить немедленно.  
Минуту спустя на экране перед ней развернулось окно сообщений: «Не стоит благодарности, капитан. Школьное хобби. Спок».


	5. Глава 3.2 Об эмоциях и левитации.

Коммандер С'чн Т'чай Спок вынужден был признать, что находится в затруднении – скорее, когнитивного порядка. Причиной затруднения была капитан USS «Энтерпрайз», Джеклин Тиберия Кирк.  
Нет, проблема не имела отношения ни к функциональности взаимодействия, ни к организационным решениям, однако нарушала устоявшийся порядок и могла сказаться на работоспособности.

Когда три и четыре десятых земных месяца назад адмирал Пайк сообщил, что нашел нового капитана для «Энтерпрайз», и переслал выдержки из личного дела для ознакомления, Спок одобрил выбор адмирала. Послужной список, награды, способность принимать и реализовывать нестандартные решения.  
Он помнил, как встретил ее, любопытную и разговорчивую, на том новогоднем вечере в Академии. С игрушечной моделью USS «Кельвин».  
Позже ему сообщали о том, как двое кадетов прошли разработанный им тест, «Кобаяши Мару», предварительно переписав программу. Спок поинтересовался тогда внесенными в тест изменениями и удивился: программа была взломана не для того, чтобы тестом можно было управлять, а лишь для того, чтобы задача стала принципиально решаемой.  
Затем был «Инцидент с «Геродотом», не знать о котором не представлялось возможным: об этом происшествии говорили все. Спок не мог не отметить, что действия командующего офицера на первый взгляд были в высшей степени безответственными. Но логичными – в той конкретной ситуации, которая была создана нежеланием отступать.

Теперь она была его капитаном.  
И за три месяца и двенадцать дней он так и не понял, как ему следует взаимодействовать с ней. Только решил, что правильно будет удерживать дистанцию.

Она умела заполнять своим присутствием все доступное пространство.  
Ступив на борт «Энтерпрайз» за четыре целых четыре десятых дня до начала миссии, капитан Кирк сразу же побывала во всех отделах и успела коротко поприветствовать персонал каждого из них, попутно осведомляясь о проблемах и хваля за успехи.  
Она шутила над неразговорчивостью старпома и называла себя капитаном по связям с общественностью.  
Она хотела участвовать во всем, и ее можно было найти где угодно на корабле: от мостика до лазарета, от инженерного отдела до грузовых отсеков.

Она совершенно не умела рационально распоряжаться собственным временем.  
На второй день ее пребывания на корабле Спок решил, что их ежедневные совещания не стоит отменять, поскольку они представлялись ему весьма эффективным способом координации общих действий. Во время альфа-смены он сообщил капитану, что будет в кабинете в 15:30 корабельного времени, когда она пообедает после смены.  
В 15:30 он зашел. Она заканчивала разговор со снабжением.  
– Да, мистер Спок, – помассировала виски, попрощавшись с интендантом в штабе и свернув экран, – я помню о нашей договоренности. Я готова. Проходите, пожалуйста.  
Он остался у двери.  
– Вы пообедали, капитан?  
– Еще нет. Позже пообедаю.  
Вместо ответа Спок вызвал энсина Рэнда, приказал явиться с обедом для капитана, а затем сухо сообщил:  
– Я буду здесь через полчаса. И отключите канал. Пусть связываются со старшим офицером бета-смены.  
Он прошел из кабинета в свою каюту, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Кирк еще минуту сидела в кресле, не двигаясь, а затем вдруг сказала негромко:  
– Капитан, а ну быстро в душ! У вас через полчаса совещание! – здесь она засмеялась. – Неумолимо надвигающееся совещание…

Она была горячей. Неуютной. Открытой. Опасной.  
Она вламывалась в его мир, не раздумывая. И приглашала его в свой – точно так же, как и любого другого. И все время прикасалась к нему. Явно не отдавая себе отчета в этом.  
Нет, конечно же, Спок прекрасно понимал, что прикосновения друг к другу в земной культуре приемлемы и даже положительно окрашены. Капитан – адмирал – Пайк тоже прикасался к нему время от времени. Говорил – это просто для того, чтобы успокоить. Мягко и ненавязчиво, как будто между делом, прикладывал прохладную ладонь к плечу.  
Сначала Спок каждый раз выказывал недовольство в ответ, подчеркнуто недоумевающе поднимая бровь. Но Пайк так же подчеркнуто не обращал внимания. В его мягкости было столько отстраненно-дружеского «все в порядке», что постепенно Спок привык.  
Но капитан Кирк прикасалась к нему совершенно иначе. В первый раз это случилось, когда они – как и обычно – спорили. Он высказал свое мнение, выслушал ее, не согласился, но не захотел продолжать разговор, не желая дискутировать с нелогично упрямящимся собеседником, и подчеркнуто вежливо попросил разрешения идти. Она, пытаясь остановить его, положила руку ему на плечо.  
Это было… необычно. Понятно, что она, не будучи контактным телепатом, не имела никакого представления о необходимости сдерживать эмоции, а он просто не задумался о том, чтобы поставить щит. И в результате наблюдал за этим… горением.  
Понимая, что нужно отступить на шаг и закрыться.  
Не желая отступать и закрываться.  
Нет, она тоже была мягкой. «В глубине души», как порой выражались земляне. Где-то очень глубоко. Но спокойствия в ней не было. Только жгучая обида за вынесенную ей несправедливую оценку.  
Спок почувствовал, как на несколько мгновений эта обида затопила ее всю. А потом вдруг волна схлынула. И капитан улыбнулась.  
– Испытываете меня на прочность, мистер Спок?  
Он молчал, не зная, что ответить. Потому что был полностью сосредоточен на ощущении прикосновения ее пальцев, вцепившихся в его руку. На эмоциональном потоке, который она транслировала ему, совершенно этого не желая и даже, скорее всего, не догадываясь. На ее беспокойном тепле. На ее улыбке. На ее... всем.  
План по удержанию дистанции был провален полностью.  
И, похоже, капитан чувствовала его растерянность, но совершенно не хотела усугублять. Просто забавлялась.  
– Что же нам делать, коммандер? Ждать и надеяться, что рано или поздно мы привыкнем друг к другу? – она склонила голову к плечу, в ее глазах был смех. – Или влезать во все потенциально опасные ситуации, чтобы учиться работать в команде? Отправиться в высадку прямо в логово каких-нибудь монстров?  
Ее очень развеселила эта мысль.  
– А что! По-моему, весьма неплохой проект, – она пожала плечами, будто увидев в его взгляде вопрос, и, отпустив его, начала загибать пальцы. – Вы меня спасете, потом мы будем скрываться от преследования в диких-диких джунглях и греться ночами у костра, делясь воспоминаниями. Вы Тарзан, я Джейн.  
Тут она засмеялась. Спок молча склонил голову, и, поскольку она больше не удерживала его, отступил, развернулся и вышел из кабинета. Она оборвала смех, но ничего не сказала ему вслед.  
Через минуту на его падд пришло текстовое сообщение: «Прошу извинить меня, коммандер. Я была несдержана».  
Он немедленно ответил: «Не стоит беспокоиться, капитан. Я привык к человеческой эмоциональности».  
Это было правдой. Полуправдой. К человеческой привык. А к своей собственной?..


	6. Глава 4. Об отчетах и ушибах.

– Капитан?  
Она оторвалась от падда и подняла голову. В кабинете был освещен только стол, за которым она работала, и потому Спок пока оставался для нее невидим.  
– Да, коммандер?  
– До полуночи по корабельному времени остался час, – он подошел и встал рядом, заложив руки за спину.  
– Спасибо, я знаю, – капитан кивнула и потерла глаза.  
– Хочу напомнить, что смена альфа начинается через девять с половиной часов. Человеческому организму для полноценного отдыха необходимо восемь часов сна. Если вы собираетесь бодрствовать еще более получаса, то либо будете вынуждены пропустить завтрак, либо опоздаете на смену.  
– Попрошу принести мне белковый коктейль на мостик, – хмыкнула она. – Не волнуйтесь, мистер Спок. Мне просто нужно закончить этот отчет до начала смены.  
Он молчал.  
– Да, да, я знаю. Мне следовало заняться этим днем. Но у меня, к сожалению, не было возможности.

Спок уже был осведомлен о том, почему у нее не было возможности.   
Это был день отлета. Капитан как раз собиралась после окончания их смены и обеда доработать отчет о старте пятилетней миссии, когда ее вызвали принять участие во внеочередном совещании командования Звездного флота – удаленно.  
Спок предположил, что совещание будет коротким и, поскольку его присутствие не требовалось, ушел в научный отдел, чтобы проследить за ходом работы лаборатории искусственного интеллекта, пока капитан занята. Но шло время, а интерком молчал, да и новых сообщений на его падд не приходило.   
Семь целых две десятых часа спустя, завершая очередной этап развивающего эксперимента с самообучающимся ИИ, Спок запросил у отдела связи информацию о том, во сколько закончилась видеоконференция.

– Наше уважаемое командование на пятьдесят процентов состоит из интриганов-параноиков.  
– У вас неверные сведения, капитан.  
– Я подозревала, что все может быть еще хуже, – она усмехнулась и тряхнула головой. – Рассказать вам, о чем шла речь все эти пять часов?  
– Я счел нужным просмотреть запись.  
– Правильно, – одобрительно кивнула. – На самом деле, я даже считаю это справедливым.   
– Справедливым? – это было непонятно.  
– Ну, да. Помните, как я старалась обойти все лишние процедуры согласования? Ну и вот, – фыркнула, – сегодня их мне припомнили. Все до одной. Заставили потратить время на согласование, пусть и постфактум. Вселенная восстановила равновесие. Я сократила время тогда, так что должна возместить его сейчас.  
Спок смотрел на нее, стараясь ничем не выдать свое удивление. Он знал, что люди часто поступают не по правилам, а потом бывают недовольны необходимостью расплачиваться. Но капитан Кирк признавала, что ответственность лежит на ней.   
– А еще я надерзила адмиралу Уоллесу, – смеясь, заявила она. – Он спрашивал, зачем моему научному отделу столько реактивов. И был недоволен тем, что у меня все как-то слишком просто. Ну, я и сообщила ему, что стараюсь не усложнять жизнь себе и окружающим. Что тут началось!.. – капитан потерла лоб. – Кристофер потом прислал мне личное сообщение и посоветовал не говорить вслух все, что я думаю. Теперь нужно будет загладить и искупить. Вы не знаете, чем увлекается Уоллес?  
– Адмирал коллекционирует оружие внеземных цивилизаций, – просто ответил он.  
– Придется поискать, – покивала она, а потом воскликнула, смеясь: – Мистер Спок, как с вами удобно! Вы точно не подключены к флотской базе данных?  
– Мне хватает природных возможностей моей центральной нервной системы.  
– Это просто замечательно, – заметила капитан одобрительно. – И, знаете, я бы с удовольствием продолжала нашу беседу, коммандер, но мне еще нужно дочитать отчеты глав всех корабельных служб, сделать выводы по каждому и отправить командованию.  
Спок на секунду задумался и сообщил:  
– Возможно, я мог бы быть вам полезен в завершении отчета, капитан.  
Кирк подняла брови:  
– Но как же Устав, мистер Спок? Разве третий пункт пятой главы Устава не предписывает капитану заниматься отчетом лично?  
– Должен напомнить, – он позволил себе продемонстрировать максимально допустимую степень снисходительности в обращении к старшему по званию, – что первый пункт второй главы Устава прямо указывает на необходимость разделения полномочий капитана между старшими офицерами в случае неспособности капитана справиться с ними самостоятельно в силу объективных причин.  
Она уже веселилась, не скрывая:  
– А меня-то убеждали, что в этом пункте речь идет о тяжелой болезни или других серьезных случаях недееспособности!  
– Его формулировка позволяет подразумеваемую мной трактовку, – стараясь не обращать внимания на ее эмоции, ответил Спок.  
Она покачала головой, глядя на него с улыбкой, а потом тряхнула волосами и потянулась:  
– Нет-нет, мистер Спок, я не отговариваю. Если вы настолько непреклонны в намерении нести добро и справедливость, могу только поблагодарить вас.  
Он молча склонил голову и уселся напротив нее, подключая свой падд к к базе.

***

Вечером седьмого дня миссии, через пять целых и восемь десятых часа после окончания смены альфа, капитан появилась на обзорной палубе.  
– Коммандер?  
Спок отложил падд и поднялся из кресла.  
– Да, капитан?  
– Сидите, сидите! – воскликнула она, всплеснув руками. – Я просто удивилась, увидев вас.  
– Я каждый вечер провожу здесь не менее часа, – сообщил он, продолжая стоять.  
– В таком случае, удивительно, что мы столкнулись только теперь. Потому что я тоже бываю здесь каждый вечер.   
Спок не ответил, не желая обсуждать ни общую продолжительность времени, обозначаемого в федеральном стандарте понятием «вечер», ни свой обычный распорядок дня. Он знал, что земляне имеют обыкновение обмениваться довольно бессмысленными репликами, например, обсуждая погоду. К счастью, в его обычном круге общения даже о погодных условиях можно было говорить как о предмете исследования.  
Капитан не стала настаивать на продолжении обмена несущественной информацией и спросила:  
– Надеюсь, я не помешаю своим присутствием?  
– Я не делаю здесь ничего, чему можно помешать.  
– Вы не сказали «нет».  
Спок снова промолчал.  
– Ну, не смотрите так неодобрительно, – покачала головой. – Обещаю молча пить чай, любоваться звездами и покинуть вас через полчаса. Все равно я прихожу сюда отдохнуть от разговоров.  
Она и правда заварила себе чаю и сидела в кресле по другую сторону журнального столика, глядя на обзорный экран и думая о чем-то. Не спрашивала, что он читает. Не пыталась делиться своими мыслями. Просто была рядом некоторое время, а потом встала и ушла. И на следующий вечер пришла снова. И на следующий.   
На пятый вечер Спок поймал себя на том, что ждет. Когда же она так и не появилась, он ощутил… разочарование.  
Это было нелогично. В прошедшие после старта дни капитан и так все время была рядом: на мостике во время смены, в кабинете после смены (если ему не нужно было в научный отдел), на совещаниях. Они вместе планировали работу команды, обсуждали приходившие из штаба флота распоряжения и запросы исследователей. Если ему было необходимо выходить на связь с исследовательскими группами НИИ Вулканской Академии или Академии флота, он спрашивал, не помешает ли ей в кабинете. Она нисколько не возражала. Сказала, что ей даже интересно наблюдать, как вулканцы общаются между собой.

***

На шестой вечер она уже была на обзорной, когда он вышел из лифта. Поприветствовав ее, Спок не удержался от констатации:  
– Вчера вы не приходили, капитан.  
Она тихонько рассмеялась:  
– О, вы заметили?  
Он молча опустился в кресло, осуждая себя за лишние слова. Она ничего не говорила еще две целых и шесть десятых минуты, а потом примирительно сказала:  
– Мистер Спок, я не собиралась интерпретировать этот факт каким угодно образом. Если вам интересно, вчера я просто была у Бо… у доктора Маккоя. В день рождения Джоанны он всегда грустит.  
Он посмотрел на нее, ожидая продолжения объяснений.  
– Ну уж нет, – снова разулыбалась она. – Вам придется задавать вопросы.

***

На самом деле, ей совершенно не нужны были его вопросы для того, чтобы начать рассказывать о чем угодно. От Спока требовалось лишь слушать. Время от времени он вставлял замечания.  
Она приходила на обзорную палубу практически каждый вечер и заводила разговоры.   
О первой директиве. Об этичности наблюдения за развитием до-космических цивилизаций. О своем детстве на USS «Кельвин»: о том, как ребенком она любила бродить по кораблю.  
На последнее Спок заметил, что она до сих пор любит делать так. Капитан в ответ определила его «ироничным».

Как-то раз они вдруг завели беседу о той новогодней вечеринке, на которой познакомились. Спок рассказал об игрушечной модели «Кельвина» – такой же, как у нее, – которая была подарена его матери, Аманде Грейсон, лейтенантом Кристофером Пайком на пути к Вулкану.  
Он сам не до конца понимал, что заставило его поднять эту тему. Возможно, то, что накануне вечером он писал матери и включил в письмо некоторую информацию об эффективности их с капитаном совместной работы.  
У Спока было хобби, как называли это земляне: он собирал образы людей, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться. Обычно эта информация предназначалась только для него самого, но порой он добавлял ремарки о поступках и характерах коллег к письмам леди Аманде. Ему казалось, ей будет приятно знать, что он учится понимать людей.

Почему-то, упомянув о матери, он почувствовал себя неловко. Встал и отошел к обзорному экрану, хоть и понимал, что поступает невежливо.   
Капитан молчала двадцать три секунды. А потом просто сказала:  
– Я могу заварить вам чай или уйти, коммандер. Или заварить чай и уйти. Или не уходить и рассказать вам что-нибудь еще.  
Спок не отвечал до тех пор, пока она не встала, собираясь идти к лифту.  
– Расскажите, как вы прошли тест «Кобаяши Мару», – попросил он.  
– О, – воскликнула она, мгновенно изменяя направление движения, и подошла к репликатору. – Но ведь вы знаете, как мы с Гэри сделали это. Мятный чай?  
– Да, спасибо. Вы взломали программу, это мне известно. Но я до сих пор не осведомлен о том, как действовал вирус. Он самоуничтожился после того, как тестирование закончилось, а ни один из членов дисциплинарной комиссии не поинтересовался программным решением, найденным вами.  
– Конечно! – фыркнула Кирк. – Какую дисциплинарную комиссию волнуют знания? Ваш чай, мистер Спок.  
Она подала ему чашку, а потом отступила на шаг назад и уселась на парапет, разделявший два уровня обзорной палубы.  
– Мы просто запретили вашей программе действовать по принципу deus ex mahina. У нее не стало возможности подключать смежные варианты развития ситуации и выбирать из них все новые элементы, она должна была пользоваться элементами только одного сценария – того, который выпал случайным образом, когда игрок нажал старт. Мы хотели приблизить игровую ситуацию к реальности, потому что в реальности у обеих сторон ресурс ограничен, и ни одна не может с точностью предсказать действия противника.  
Спок не ответил, а капитан продолжала:  
– На самом деле, мне хочется узнать у вас, зачем вы написали такой вредный тест.  
– Вредный? – переспросил он.  
– Конечно, – кивнула она. – К чему кадетам принципиально непроходимый тест? Чтобы убить мотивацию?   
– Чтобы научить справляться с собой в безвыходных ситуациях.  
Кирк хмыкнула неодобрительно:  
– Самый ненужный во вселенной тест.  
– Ненужный?   
– Конечно! Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает.  
– Почему вы так уверены в этом?  
– Но ведь вселенная бесконечна, – убежденно заявила она. – Бесконечно разнообразна. В ней возможны какие угодно ситуации. И у этих ситуаций может быть бесконечное количество вариантов развития. Вопрос лишь в том, сумеем ли мы сделать то необходимое, что актуализирует успешный для нас вариант.  
– Но мы не можем предугадать…   
– Не можем. Можем только пытаться увеличить вероятность выпадения одного из бесконечно многообразных вариантов успеха.   
Она помолчала, а потом слегка улыбнулась:  
– Нелогично, да?  
– Этот вопрос не имеет отношения к логике, – он покачал головой. – Мы не знаем, бесконечна ли вселенная. Не можем знать. Потому в решении практических задач, так или иначе связанных с понятием бесконечного, опираемся на свой жизненный опыт.  
Она хмыкнула:  
– Мне мой жизненный опыт нравится больше. Ваш тест должен быть столкновением фантазий кадетов о прекрасном будущем с ужасной реальностью. Но в реальности реальность, простите за тавтологию, не настолько ужасна. Так что тест получается столкновением одних фантазий с другими. Мне кажется, что гораздо полезнее было бы стандартное задание – сложное, но реалистичное. Невозможность обойтись без потерь и так будет ясна. Но кадет хотя бы не будет раздавлен своей неспособностью все предусмотреть. Нельзя воспитывать в детях пораженческие настроения, коммандер.  
Спок решил проигнорировать это заявление.  
– Вы не покажете, как написали этот вирус, капитан?  
– О, конечно, – она схватила падд, подошла к нему и начала набирать программу.   
Он стоял у Кирк за спиной и смотрел на экран падда, склонившись над ее плечом, потому, когда она вдруг дернула головой, – видимо, пытаясь откинуть прядку с лица, – то как раз врезалась в его подбородок.  
– Ой! Простите, мистер Спок, – потирая затылок и смущенно наморщив нос, она смотрела на место ушиба. – Там будет си… эм… пятно красивого серо-зеленого цвета. Хорошо, что вы не наклонились еще ниже. Мне бы не хотелось испортить ваш нос.  
Он отступил на полшага.  
– Извиняться должен я. Мне не следовало…   
– Не следовало висеть надо мной? Согласна. Спускайтесь из своих заоблачных высей. Вот сюда, – указала на парапет и уточнила: – Это приказ.   
– Я не собирался оспаривать ваши указания, капитан, – парировал он, садясь.  
– Вот и отлично, – кивнула, а потом окинула его взглядом, оценивая свое новое положение, и прикусила губу, чуть приподняв брови.  
Он сел там же, где стоял, потому она теперь оказалась прямо между его коленями. Немного слишком близко. Спок почувствовал себя неловко, но не собирался показывать это, а капитан уже вернулась к падду:  
– Видите, о чем я говорю?..


	7. Глава 5. О науке и дипломатии.

– Посол Петри, приветствую вас! – правитель планеты Троя, зеленокожий и беловолосый, кивнул своему соплеменнику, стоявшему ближе всех к обзорному экрану. – Ваша миссия завершилась успешно. Я рад.  
Посол склонился, прижимая ладонь к груди:  
– Благодарю вас, басилей. Должен отметить, что мой вклад в успех был довольно скромен, а все заслуги принадлежат Звездному Флоту Объединенной Федерации планет.  
– Капитан Кирк, – басилей обратился к капитану, на которую указал посол, – примите благодарность – мою и всего народа Трои!  
– Спасибо, басилей Гекто, – Кирк кивнула. – Это была полезная для всех нас и очень… познавательная миссия.

***

За семь целых и две десятых дня до этой беседы «Энтерпрайз» была направлена в систему Телан, находившуюся под покровительством Федерации в течение последних трех целых и семи десятых стандартного года, с секретной дипломатической миссией. И эта миссия, насколько мог судить Спок, очень злила капитана.  
– Первобытные порядки! – резко сказала Кирк, глядя на экран падда.  
– Капитан?  
Она повернулась.  
– Вот, ознакомьтесь с указаниями Генштаба флота, мистер Спок.  
Он взял протянутый ему падд, а капитан отошла к иллюминатору и, как выражался в таких случаях доктор Маккой, взглядом прожигала в нем сквозное отверстие.  
– «Энтерпрайз» должна обеспечить безопасный перелет Элаан, долман планеты Эллас, на планету Троя для вступления в брак с басилеем Гекто и заключения мирных соглашений между двумя планетами. Верховный комиссар Федерации летит на Трою, чтобы присутствовать при бракосочетании, – он резюмировал прочитанное. – Что именно вызывает отрицательные эмоции, капитан?  
– То, что для прекращения уничтожения друг друга эти… враждующие стороны не умеют обойтись без разрушения еще, по крайней мере, одной жизни, – она хмурилась, но тон ее голоса уже был достаточно ровным. – Извините мою горячность, мистер Спок.  
– Как уже не раз говорил, я привык к эмоциональности землян. Не извиняйтесь, капитан.

***

Элаан, наследница трона Элласа, миниатюрная и темнокожая, с неудовольствием взирала на капитана Кирк с платформы транспортатора.   
– Ты женщина, – констатировала она вместо ответа на приветствие.  
– Совершенно верно, долман, – капитан прикусила губу и склонила голову. Спок уже знал, что так она прячет неуместные в подобных ситуациях улыбки.  
Долман Элласа тем временем повернулась к нему и смотрела оценивающе.  
– Позвольте предупредить вопросы, долман, – продолжила Кирк, все так же сдерживая улыбку. – Коммандер Спок, первый офицер «Энтерпрайз», мужчина.  
Элаан перевела на нее совершенно серьезный взгляд:  
– Твой?  
– Старпом мой, а в остальных отношениях – свой собственный, – капитан все же улыбнулась, не удержавшись. – И, уверяю, у легендарных слез женщин Элласа здесь нет никаких перспектив. Биохимия организма мистера Спока позволила бы ему не реагировать даже на мои слезы.  
– Вы нелогичны, капитан, – заявил Спок. – Как ваш первый офицер я должен был бы немедленно отреагировать на подобную девиацию и вызвать доктора Маккоя.

***

Элласиане сразу показали себя весьма нерациональными. Будучи уже знакомым с представителями троянской цивилизации, Спок заключил, что обе расы системы Теллан были эмоциональны не меньше землян. Более того, несмотря на наличие транспортных и военных технологий, позволявших им выходить в космос, телланцы все еще обладали отчасти мифологическим мировоззрением. Например, элласиане не имели представления о симбионте, выявленном исследовательской группой Т’Лок и Суареса в организмах женщин Элласа. Как стало известно ученым Федерации, микроб-симбионт позволял экзокринной системе организма элласианки выделять феромон, привлекавший мужчин Элласа. Это позволяло симбионту воспроизводиться и расширять ареал обитания. Воздействие микроорганизма на культуру целой планеты было чрезвычайно занимательной темой для исследования, о чем Спок и сообщил капитану тем же вечером в беседе на обзорной палубе.  
– Иррациональный матриархат? Ну, да, – Кирк кивнула, а потом криво усмехнулась. – И потому она так кошмарно воспитана. Я рада, что это не ее личное достижение. Да и, по правде говоря, я сама в подобной ситуации вряд ли вела бы себя лучше.  
– Вы не могли бы оказаться в подобной ситуации, – заметил Спок. – Появившись на свет здесь, вы не стали бы той личностью, какой являетесь сейчас.  
Кирк пожала плечами, поставила чашку на столик и сказала, все так же глядя в обзорный экран:  
– Вы, конечно, правы, коммандер, но я имела в виду другое. Элаан напугана всем происходящим.  
– Существует вероятность, что ее будущий супруг испытывает не меньше затруднений эмоционального плана.   
– Ну, он, по крайней мере, остается в знакомой обстановке, среди друзей и близких, – если Спок правильно интерпретировал проявления человеческих эмоций, капитан печалилась. Он вдруг ощутил совершенно нелогичную потребность вернуть ее в состояние эмоционального комфорта.  
– Полагаю, после урегулирования отношений между планетами Федерация сможет поделиться с телланцами некоторыми технологиями для развития транспортной системы. Это позволит долман Элаан навещать родину, – сообщил он, стараясь подчеркнуть свою убежденность. – Что случилось, капитан?  
Кирк смотрела на него и почему-то улыбалась, а в ответ на вопрос покачала головой:  
– Ничего, мистер Спок. Спасибо.

***

– Клингоны на связи, – сообщила лейтенант-коммандер Ухура.  
– Скотти, мистер Спок, минуту, не отключайтесь, – попросила капитан. – Ниота, давай сюда клингонов.  
Спок положил коммуникатор на панель, отделил от церемониального ожерелья долман Элаан очередной дилитиевый кристалл и аккуратно поместил его в паз платы – на место выгоревшего. Главный инженер Скотт занимался перекалибровкой инжектора антиматерии. Они работали над устранением последствий диверсии, проведенной одним из элласиан, Крайтоном, вступившим в сговор с клингонами.   
– Говорит капитан звездолета «Энтерпрайз» Звездного флота Федерации планет Джеклин Тиберия Кирк, – донеслось из коммуникатора. – Вы незаконно находитесь на территории звездной системы, заключившей соглашение с Федерацией. Немедленно покиньте ее.  
– Или что? – спросил, по всей видимости, капитан клингонского крейсера, не потрудившись представиться. – Сдавайтесь. Вы все равно не сможете ни сбежать, ни вступить в бой.  
– Что же мне помешает? – удивилась Кирк.  
– Не притворяйтесь дурой! – зарычал клингон. – У вас нет двигателя!  
– Ух ты, – холодно изумилась капитан. – С чего вы взяли?  
– С того, что вы стоите на месте и не атакуете нас.  
– Считаете, мы слишком миролюбивы?  
Мистер Скотт хмыкнул.  
– Не тяните время! Сдавайтесь! – продолжал клингон.  
– Давайте обсудим условия, – предложила капитан.  
– Никаких условий, женщина!!!  
– Не ломайте мне динамики, хёд.  
Издаваемые передатчиком звуки достигли частот ультразвукового диапазона:  
– О, ты знаешь, как ко мне обратиться?! Правильно, рабам надлежит знать язык господ.  
– Офицер Ухура, давайте сделаем паузу в переговорном процессе, – шум в эфире прекратился. – Инженерный, как у нас дела?  
– Так себе, кэптин, – мистер Скотт вздохнул. – Это будет работать, но система нестабильна…  
– Скотти, ты великий человек! Я в тебя верю! – с жаром воскликнула капитан. – Подключай! Мистер Сулу, по моей команде варп-два. Орудийные расчеты, готовность?

***

– Также, капитан, примите благодарность за сохранение жизни моей нареченной, долман Элаан, – продолжал Гекто.  
– Это было нашим долгом, басилей, – ответила Кирк. – Приняв долман Элласа на борт «Энтерпрайз», мы взяли на себя обязательства защищать и оберегать ее от любой опасности. Более того, – торжественно продолжила она, – теперь, в соответствии с обычаями планеты Земля, которая является моей родиной, я несу ответственность за благополучие Элаан.   
Правитель Трои не отвечал в течение двадцати восьми секунд, а после спросил:  
– Должны ли мы рассматривать этот обычай в качестве основания для вмешательства Федерации планет во внутренние дела Трои?  
– Ни в коем случае! – воскликнула капитан. – Мы только просим предоставить вашей будущей супруге возможность в любой момент связываться с представителем Федерации в системе Теллан.

– Это очень широкая трактовка земных традиций гостеприимства, капитан, – сказал Спок, когда долгая церемония обмена приветствиями завершилась.  
– Ничего, – судя по тону, Кирк была очень довольна. – Недопонимание всегда можно списать на несовершенство переводчика. А Федерации слишком нужен здешний дилитий, чтобы руководство придиралось к нашим словам.

***

Доктор Маккой, как оказалось, тоже сомневался в обоснованности поступка капитана.  
– Джей, ты понимаешь, что испортила будущее этой девочки недоверием мужа?  
В офицерской столовой, кроме Спока, обедали в тот час только капитан, доктор и лейтенант-коммандер Ухура. Земляне пришли вместе и, спросив у него позволения, разместились за его столом. Спок не возражал. Он давно привык к тому, что именно такое поведение рассматривалось в земной культуре как вежливое.  
– Лен, не кипятись, – Ухура коснулась плеча доктора. – Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Джей, возможно, спасла ей жизнь, а над своим будущим девочка может поработать самостоятельно.  
– Только ты меня понимаешь, друг! – Кирк потянулась через стол, чтобы пожать руку старлею, попутно чуть не уронив бокал с водой, после чего все трое рассмеялись.  
Спок решил не размышлять о нелогичной причине веселья землян и уже хотел уйти, когда капитан продолжила:  
– Понимаешь, Боунс, кроме ее мужа на Трое живет еще три миллиарда гуманоидов. Многим из них не нравится ни сама Элаан, ни мирное соглашение с Элласом. В любом случае, басилей Гекто не показался мне наивным или глупым. Он все поймет, если уже не понял.   
– Она так хотела, чтобы ее любили, – покачала головой Ухура. – Спрашивала «как заставить народ полюбить меня?».  
– Да, у меня тоже, – Кирк кивнула.  
– И что же вы ей ответили, капитан? – фыркнул доктор. – Раскрыли, наконец, все свои секреты?  
– Конечно, – хмыкнула та. – Посоветовала никого не заставлять. И любить и уважать людей. Начиная с себя.

Вечером, разговаривая с капитаном на обзорной палубе, Спок решил поинтересоваться земной концепцией любви как основы управления.  
– Честно говоря, – она удивленно смотрела на него, – я не готова теоретизировать на эту тему. Но могу пояснить на примере, если хотите.  
– Это приемлемо, – кивнул Спок.  
Капитан задумалась на минуту и тринадцать секунд, а потом улыбнулась:  
– Помните, как подрались энсин Романов и лейтенант Хиккори?  
– У меня хорошая память, капитан.  
– Эйдетическая, я знаю, – кивнула она, смеясь. – В общем, вы тогда отправили их обоих на гауптвахту на пару суток с занесением в личное дело, а я не стала оспаривать, но попросила в следующий раз не принимать такие решения без меня.  
– Мне до сих пор неясно, как ваше участие может изменить положения устава флота.   
– Я не хочу менять положения устава, – она покачала головой. – Просто я уверена: прежде, чем выносить решение о наказании, следует разобраться в мотивах провинившегося.  
– Но, капитан, ведь проступок – как и его результат – не изменится оттого, что мы узнаем мотивы.  
– Коммандер, не будьте таким формалистом! Если у вас получится, – улыбнулась она. – Причины проступка надо учитывать не для смягчения наказания, а для предотвращения повторений. И для понимания ситуации в команде вообще.  
– Поясните, – Спок с любопытством взглянул на нее.  
– Может, у вашего подчиненного личностный кризис, – предположила она. – Лучше выявить его как можно раньше. Или, может, у него проблемы в работе с коллегами. Тогда нужно или разрешать конфликт, чтобы он не влиял на работоспособность команды, или списывать на берег кого-то из конфликтующих. Гауптвахтой тут ничего не исправишь.  
– Это весьма… – Спок запнулся, подбирая слово, – …расчетливо, капитан.  
– А вы думали, я веду эти душеспасительные разговоры для того, чтобы иметь возможность заботливо квохтать над экипажем? – фыркнула она. – Ну уж нет. Я, конечно, очень люблю людей, но очень не люблю, когда они мешают мне их любить.

***

Наблюдая после этого за капитаном, Спок находил, что ее нелогичная концепция управления действительно эффективно применима на практике.  
Она была уверена в том, что команда «Энтерпрайз» состоит исключительно из интеллектуалов и гуманистов, которыми нельзя не гордиться. И большинство землян отвечали на это повышением работоспособности.   
«Мне нужно лучшее из того, что вы можете», – говорила она. А потом: «Вы превзошли мои ожидания». Потому что они действительно превосходили.  
– У вас очень интересная стратегия поведения, капитан, – сообщил он как-то раз после завершения очередного совещания.  
– Благодарю за высокую оценку, коммандер, – она улыбалась едва заметно насмешливо. Спок уже умел выявлять основные признаки некоторых эмоций в ее мимике.   
– Но у меня нет никакой стратегии, – продолжила Кирк. – Я действую по ситуации.   
Он хотел возразить, но, задумавшись на мгновение, вынужден был признать ее правоту. Капитан Кирк на самом деле могла менять стратегию в любой момент. Это было странно. Неправильно. Ведь изменения порождают противоречия. А противоречия неприемлемы.  
– Люди вообще противоречивые существа, – она пожала плечами, будто отвечая его мыслям.  
– Вы играете в шахматы, капитан? – спросил он неожиданно для самого себя.  
– Нет, мистер Спок, – она с интересом смотрела на него. – Считаете, нужно?  
– Если вам захочется, – этот разговор почему-то смущал его все больше.  
– Я запомню, – кивнула она. – Спасибо за предложение, – и положила ладонь ему на плечо. На одну целую и семь десятых секунды.  
На исходе седьмой десятой он отступил на шаг назад, затем попрощался, повернулся и вышел из зала совещаний.  
Это ее прикосновение означало – ты приемлем.  
Означало – я могу разделить с тобой мир.  
Означало слишком многое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хёд (клингонск.) - капитан.


	8. Глава 6. О ремонте и прикосновениях.

Джей лениво листала новости. Вечер тянулся. Она подумала, что стоило бы тоже потянуться и пойти – или в спортзал, где Сулу обещал продемонстрировать всем желающим, что такое кэндзюцу, или на голопалубу. Все распоряжения были розданы, а больше делать было решительно нечего.  
Она взглянула на Спока. Старпом сидел за своим столом, составлял отчет об исследовании Энолы – этой самой скучной из звездных систем, не содержавшей ни одной планеты М-класса, – и, судя по всему, совершенно не желал отвлечься и поговорить.  
Да, ее первый офицер был настолько занят в последние пять дней, что даже на обзорной палубе читал только научные отчеты, а на мостике и в кабинете либо обменивался данными со своим отделом, либо вел переговоры с исследовательскими группами академий. В общем, развлекался, как настоящий вулканец – умудряясь выглядеть еще безэмоциональнее, чем обычно. А ведь прежде она думала, что предел достигнут.  
Джей хмыкнула и решила было все же уйти, как вдруг ожил интерком, и лейтенант Голс, связист бета-смены, сообщил, что со старшим научным офицером «Энтерпрайз» желает говорить академик Скалат, Вулканская АН.  
– Вы не возражаете, капитан? – Спок обратился к ней.  
– Нисколько.  
Он кивнул.  
– Лейтенант, переключите на экран в кабинете, – встал, одернув форменку, и шагнул к столу для совещаний, над которым в тот же момент засветился виртуальный экран.  
– Академик Скалат, – Спок приветствовал собеседника вулканским салютом, а после, как обычно, сцепил руки за спиной.  
– Офицер Спок, – ответил тот, вернув та’ал. Его лицо, изрезанное глубокими морщинами, оставалось при этом настолько неподвижным, что Джей не понимала, как он умудрялся озвучивать мысли.  
– Чем могу быть полезен? – Спок говорил на стандарте, как и всегда в присутствии землян.  
– Эксперимент, результатов которого ожидает исследовательская группа Стека, все еще не был проведен, – академик решил обойтись без долгого вступления. – Одна из планет системы, через которую вы проходили семь дней назад, по всем параметрам отвечала нуждам исследования. Ваше отношение непонятно.  
В следующий момент Джей поняла, что никогда – даже в самом начале их сотрудничества, – Спок не был холоден с ней. Все их разговоры теперь казались полными жарких эмоций.  
– Ни одна из планет той системы не была включена в план исследований, академик, – в тоне старпома могло навеки замерзнуть небольшое стадо мамонтов.  
– Но вы, как глава научного отдела USS «Энтерпрайз», имели возможность включить в план нужную планету.  
– Я не видел необходимости тратить временные ресурсы экспедиции на высадку ради одного эксперимента, который с тем же успехом может быть проведен на одной из планет класса М параллельно с остальными исследованиями. Это было бы логично и рационально.  
– Логично и рационально было бы как можно скорее проводить эксперименты, результаты которых необходимы для дальнейших исследований. Мне кажется, вы позволяете себе идти на поводу у эмоций, помня, что Стек является вашим постоянным оппонентом. Вы должны понимать, что, несмотря на ваше происхождение, подобное поведение недопустимо.  
Джей слушала и думала, что зря не ушла до начала этой беседы. Но когда уважаемый академик высказался о происхождении ее идеального старпома, она перестала смущаться, потому что разозлилась.  
Подошла к Споку и встала рядом.  
– Приветствую вас, академик Скалат. Капитан «Энтерпрайз», Джеклин Тиберия Кирк.  
Спок замер, но никак не отреагировал, а его собеседник почему-то уставился на нее, широко распахнув глаза, что, по ее опыту, было очень странно для вулканца.  
– Приветствую, капитан Кирк.  
– Прошу меня извинить, – она склонила голову, не опуская глаз, – но я чувствовала себя обязанной вмешаться. План исследований согласован и утвержден мною лично, потому все претензии следовало бы адресовать мне, но мистер Спок, как я понимаю, не хотел отвлекать меня от работы. С другой стороны, не вижу оснований для недовольства.  
Скалат моргнул. «Да, академик, вы были недовольны, и я это видела», – Джей едва удержалась от ухмылки.  
– Все эксперименты, включенные в программу исследований, будут проведены в указанное время и в согласованном месте, – продолжила она почти торжественно. – Обещаю взять на личный контроль проведение интересующего вас опыта.  
Вулканец молчал несколько секунд, как будто подыскивая слова.  
– Благодарю вас. Вижу, у меня нет оснований для беспокойства.  
– Рада, что мы достигли взаимопонимания, – почтительно и сдержанно, пафос на максимум.  
«Боунса бы сюда, – думала она. – Ох, он бы многое отдал за возможность наблюдать за этой беседой!».  
– Долгой жизни и процветания, капитан Кирк, офицер Спок, – академик уже торопливо прощался, его та’ал был почти небрежным.  
– Всего доброго, – кивнула Джей.  
Спок отсалютовал молча.  
Экран погас.  
– Извините, коммандер, – выдохнула она. – Он вел себя так, что я не сдержалась и…  
– Капитан, – прервал ее Спок тихо, – не могли бы вы отпустить меня?  
Только в этот момент Джей поняла, что всеми пальцами правой руки уцепилась за ладонь вулканца, которую он так и держал за спиной.  
– Ох. Конечно, – отдернула руку и натянуто улыбнулась. – Простите, мистер Спок.  
Он не ответил. Просто молча кивнул и вышел.  
Еще с минуту она так и стояла, уставившись в пространство перед собой. Ощущая, как остывает ладонь. А потом тряхнула волосами и сообщила вслух:  
– Капитан, мэм, если вам когда-нибудь снова придет в голову хватать одного контактного телепата за руку в присутствии другого, – позаботьтесь предварительно, как честная женщина, выйти замуж за первого.

***

Как она и думала, Спок был на обзорной. Сидел в кресле, настолько погрузившись в себя, что не услышал, как она вышла из лифта.  
– Мистер Спок? – позвала она негромко.  
– Капитан? – тут же откликнулся он.  
– Не помешаю?  
– Ни в коем случае.  
– Я хочу извиниться, – Джей упала в кресло и потерла лоб в замешательстве. – Глупо получилось.  
– Не беспокойтесь, – он покачал головой. – Не думаю, что мнение академика Скалата обо мне может измениться в худшую сторону.  
Она зло хмыкнула.  
– Извините за вопрос. Эти… высоколобые снобы часто позволяют себе подобное в беседах друг с другом?  
Спок колебался некоторое время, но потом ответил:  
– Нет. В вулканском обществе не принято… – и замолчал, будто не умея подобрать слово.  
– Не принято в споре переходить на личности?  
Он кивнул.  
– Ну так я вижу, что в вулканском обществе существуют двойные стандарты, – заявила она.  
– Я не в полной мере вулканец, – спокойно заметил старпом.  
– Неужели?! – Джей взвилась. – Из-за того, что ваша мать с Земли?!  
Он не ответил – но ей и не был нужен ответ.  
– Нельзя быть настоящим или ненастоящим вулканцем от рождения! Как и землянином. От рождения мы просто разумные существа. Все остальное – жизненный опыт. Вы же слишком рациональны для того, чтобы воспринимать эту чушь всерьез. Это же просто стереотип, который навязывают детям с рождения. В современной вулканской и земной культуре нелепо измерять «настоящесть» человека или вулканца какими-то древними нормами.  
– Я понимаю это, капитан, – кивнул Спок. – Просто эмоциональная нестабильность, которую я время от времени проявляю, неприемлема для вуланца.  
– Мистер Спок! – воскликнула Джей. – Где вы – и где эмоциональная нестабильность?  
– В разговоре с академиком Скалатом я позволил себе испытывать раздражение.  
– А он позволил себе испытывать мое терпение, – фыркнула она. – Коммандер, все вулканцы точно так же «эмоционально нестабильны», как вы. Просто вам все время напоминают о происхождении и намекают, что именно оно – причина. Знаете, почему вы не умеете с этой нестабильностью спокойно сосуществовать?  
Он с интересом взглянул на нее.  
– Вас же не учили. Просто запретили смотреть в сторону этого «чудовища», продолжая указывать на него пальцем и винить вас в его наличии.  
Кончики бровей Спока забрались под край челки.  
– Все, все, – засмеялась она. – Сеанс психоанализа на этом объявляется оконченным.  
– Очаровательно, – сообщил он совершенно серьезно и снова задумался.  
Джей отошла к репликатору и заварила чай. У нее тоже была тема для размышлений. Что все же заставило ее бездумно уцепиться за руку Спока? 

Она вспомнила, как – за неделю до приказа идти к Теллане – они высаживались на планету Эрим в системе Лефков, чтобы проверить и заменить, если требовалось, оборудование автоматической геодезической станции. Ну, и просто размяться.  
Джей собиралась прогуляться вокруг станции, когда старпом остановил ее, в очередной раз напомнив про устав и осторожность. Они как раз обсуждали необходимую степень соблюдения осторожности в условиях отсутствия животных крупнее форменной пуговицы, когда к ним подошла энсин Рид из научного отдела.  
«Да, энсин?»  
«Капитан, разрешите обратиться к ком… »  
«Разрешаю».  
«Коммандер Спок, сэр, не могли бы вы?.. – и Рид указала на бессмысленно шевелившего ножками роборазведчика. – Он попал под обвал, умудрился погнуть одну из телескопических опор и теперь не может нормально передвигаться».  
Джей заметила:  
«Энсин, если вам нужно заменить разведчика, то просто сообщите на «Энтерпрайз»…»  
В это время Спок, ничего не говоря, подошел к сломанному роботу и склонился над ним, что-то набрал на вскрытой контрольной панели, заставив втянуть все ножки, кроме погнутой, и просто распрямил ее.  
«Спасибо, сэр! – радостно воскликнула Рид и повернулась к Джей. – Извините, капитан. Мы просто знаем, что проще…»  
«Я поняла, энсин, – махнула рукой Джей, посмеиваясь. – Действительно, проще».  
«Разрешите идти?» – вытянулась та, улыбаясь до ушей.  
«Свободны».  
«Есть, капитан, мэм!»  
Джей смотрела на возвращавшегося к ней старпома, пытаясь прекратить веселиться. Он, судя по всему, заметил ее «эмоциональную нестабильность» и насторожился:  
«Капитан?»  
«Да, мистер Спок?»  
«Все ли в порядке?»  
«О, все в полном порядке, коммандер. Я только что поняла, как мы экономим на ремонте оборудования научного отдела».  
«Высокая квалификация и дисциплинированность сотрудников…» – начал он.  
«Ни секунды не сомневалась, мистер Спок, – она покачала головой, наконец, позволив себе улыбнуться ему. – Просто это было неожиданно».  
«Неожиданно?» – он поднял бровь.  
«Ну, мне всегда казалось, что для изготовления корпуса роборазведчиков используют не алюминий…» 

Джей фыркнула, вспомнив тот десант. Спок посмотрел на нее, привычно ожидая объяснения, потому что она всегда охотно рассказывала ему о причинах своих эмоций.  
– Знаете, коммандер, – она весело взглянула на него, – во время разговора со Скалатом вы сцепили руки за спиной до того крепко, что, мне показалось, захрустели кости. Я, наверное, просто не хотела, чтобы вы сломали себе пальцы.  
– Все в порядке, капитан, – Спок покачал головой. – Ваши прикосновения не оскорбляют.  
– Я рада, – кивнула Джей. – Но совсем отлично было бы, если бы вы мне все же рассказали, какие прикосновения допустимы, а чего и почему нельзя делать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Чтобы больше не шокировать почтенных академиков.  
– Разумно, – Спок задумался, а затем продолжил: – Во-первых, вам следует знать, что любое прикосновение можно счесть недопустимым. Контактный телепат не может не считывать эмоциональный фон пси-положительного существа, прикасаясь к нему, если не экранирует свое сознание. Или если второй субъект не защищен.  
– А почему вулканцы не пользуются этим, когда сложно понять собеседника? – Джей с любопытством уставилась на старпома.  
– Неэтично. Телепат может узнать то, что другой желал бы сохранить в тайне.  
– Ну, я уверена в вашей порядочности, коммандер, – улыбнулась. – А что во-вторых?  
– Во-вторых, – продолжил он, – для обмена мыслями с тем, с кем не состоишь в постоянной связи, простого прикосновения недостаточно. Нужно коснуться контактных точек.  
– А с кем устанавливается постоянная связь?  
– С близким существом. Иногда даже с домашним животным.  
– С котенком? – рассмеялась Джей.  
– Нет, капитан, – он покачал головой. – На Вулкане нет кошек того размера, какой вы имеете в виду. Но у нас дети часто заводят сехлатов.  
– Этих саблезубых медведей? – она ужаснулась и восхитилась одновременно.  
– Весьма неточное определение, но довольно образное, – Спок покачал головой. – Как и большинство животных на Вулкане, сехлаты пси-положительны. Любому ребенку полезно иметь домашнего питомца – и чтобы вырабатывать в себе ответственность, и чтобы укреплять свои умения телепатического взаимодействия.

***

Джей была на самом деле рада тому, что старпом не считал ее прикосновения неуместными. Потому что собиралась нахально пользоваться ими в случае необходимости.  
Да, ей бывало забавно наблюдать за подчеркнуто снисходительным удивлением Спока («Очаровательно, капитан»), когда, не умея понять ее эмоции и не чувствуя двойных смыслов слов, он принимал ее заявления всерьез, а потом внимательно выслушивал объяснения, ничуть не обижаясь. Порой Джей думала, что тоже бесконечно забавляет его своей нелогичностью – как и все земляне, – и ни в коем случае не собиралась лишать его возможности развлекаться.  
Но случалось, что времени играть в угадывание смыслов не было, а сказать прямо не представлялось возможным. Например, во время совещаний старших офицеров, когда он, анализируя чьи-либо действия, слегка перегибал палку, не понимая, что его критика уже становится обидной. Тогда она прикладывала ладонь к его плечу, пытаясь сообщить, что не одобряет выбранный им тон.  
Или когда – во время дистанционных совещаний с командованием флота, например, – кто-нибудь задавал Споку наводящие вопросы, памятуя о том, что вулканцы не лгут. Джей не брала слово, нет. Она просто прикасалась к руке старпома, чтобы он почувствовал ее недоверие к показной искренности спрашивавшего. Чтобы вспомнил о необходимости высказываться осторожно. В том, что он после такого предупреждения найдет нужную формулировку, она была абсолютно уверена. При его коэффициенте интеллекта обратное было просто невозможно.  
Конечно же, это замечали.  
Боунс сказал как-то раз, что собирает сплетни об их со старпомом неуставных отношениях, и что готовый сборник подарит ей на следующий день рождения.  
А однажды адмирал Пайк попросил ее остаться на связи после завершения очередной видеоконференции. Сначала – пока другие участники совещания расходились – Кристофер передавал ей приветы от матери и брата, а потом смущенно сообщил, что хочет задать довольно личный вопрос.  
– Джей… – он прокашлялся. – Капитан Кирк, ты знаешь, что брать вулканца за руку… это, в некотором роде, очень интимный… акт?  
– Брать человека за руку тоже довольно интимно, – пожала плечами она. – Если бы я могла вам описать, адмирал, насколько интимными бывают некоторые… рукопожатия, которыми меня одаривают в штабе флота.  
– Но для контактного телепата…  
– Я знаю. Но в этом нет… эм… сексуального подтекста. Это просто знак доверия. Точно так же, как объятия. Или поцелуй, – увидев выражение лица Пайка, она спохватилась: – Как, например, дружеский поцелуй в щечку!  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что каждый раз, как… когда… это происходит, ты просто… – он не смог удержаться от улыбки, – …целуешь своего старпома в… мнэ… щечку?  
Джей озорно ухмыльнулась:  
– Нет, сэр. Не в «мнэ… щечку». Я чмокаю его в нос.


	9. Глава 7. О вулканах и познавательном процессе.

– Все в сборе? – спросила Джей.  
– Да, капитан, – донеслось из коммуникатора. – Личный состав десантной группы...  
– Поняла, – прервала она. – Сейчас будем. Мистер Сулу, готовьтесь к отлету.  
– Полная готовность, капитан.  
Стоявшая у шаттла энсин Макнейр призывно махнула им рукой и нырнула в люк.  
– Мистер Спок, – Джей повернулась к нему, – оставьте несчастную кочку. Обещаю, что завтра вы сможете привести сюда научников полным составом и хоть весь день исследовать этот феномен.  
– На завершение сканирования понадобится еще шесть десятых минуты, капитан, – вулканец не отрывал взгляда от экрана трикодера.  
– Отлично, – согласилась она. – Только пообещайте, что пустите меня в научный отдел понаблюдать за созданием трехмерной модели этого то ли корабля, то ли животного.  
– Должен напомнить, что вы имеете доступ в любой отдел в любое время, – он поднял бровь, так и не взглянув на нее. – Наша работа начнется с изучения биополимеров, которые мы обнаружим в уже извлеченных из почвы останках. Моя модель будет нужна позже – и только для наглядности.  
– А я люблю наглядность! – заявила она. – Особенно…  
Ее прервал странный звук – долгий тоскливый стон, поднимавшийся из-под земли.  
Заинтересовавшая старпома кочка набухла и растрескалась, выпустив струйку пара. Плато у них под ногами вздулось волной и местами разломилось: тут и там к небу с визгом взлетели столбы горячей пыли.  
Джей взглянула на Спока. Тот тоже, видимо, мгновенно осознал, что жить и им, и десанту, ожидавшему их, осталось исчезающе малое количество секунд.  
– Бегом!  
Она успела только развернуться и сделать шаг, еще даже толком не начав движение – метроном в голове отсчитывал вторую из оставшихся секунд – как вдруг ее совершенно бесцеремонно оторвали от земли. Спок просто закинул ее на плечо и теперь мчался к шаттлу.  
– Отлично, – хохотнула она, оценивая расстояние до шаттла и скорость передвижения. – Сулу! Закрывать люк и взлетать через пять секунд... три... две... Старт!!! – заорала она, влетев спиной во внутреннюю переборку. И, когда шаттл рывком ушел с поверхности, пробормотала в рацию: – Cпасибо, что дождались.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, капитан! – нервно хихикнула Макнейр, а Сулу тихонько и резко что-то сказал по-японски, а потом громко расхохотался.  
Джей ухмыльнулась и покачала головой, жестом указав паре сопровождавших десант офицеров СБ сидеть на месте и не кидаться ей на помощь. Оба сотрудника научного отдела вообще больше не обращали никакого внимания на происходившее в кабине. Прилипнув к иллюминаторам, они умоляли Сулу покружить над вулканом, а Макнейр – зафиксировать все происходящее с помощью сканеров шаттла.

[ ](http://storage1.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0629/h_1435612539_1791851_a33e4b8b99.jpg)

Отвернувшись от галдевшего экипажа, Джей, наконец, посмотрела на Спока. Он сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к переборке, вытянув перед собой одну ногу, а вторую согнув в колене, и осторожно массировал лодыжку своими невозможно длинными пальцами.  
– Мистер Спок? – она перебралась поближе к старпому и уселась перед ним на пятки. – Травма?  
– Просто ушиб, насколько я могу судить, капитан, – как и всегда, ее первый был абсолютно спокоен. Да что там! У него даже челка не растрепалась. Будто не он минуту назад прыгал в готовый закрыться люк, предварительно швырнув туда ее, чтобы освободить руки.  
Джей фыркнула, представив, как эти несколько секунд ее жизни выглядели со стороны, и потянулась к его ноге – прикоснуться и убедиться, что все в порядке. Он немедленно отдернул пальцы.  
– Не нервничайте. Я не собираюсь к вам приставать со своей человеческой страстью к тактильным контактам, – негромко сообщила она и прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
– Я не нервничаю, капитан, – он даже бровь поднял, чтобы показать ей, как удивительны ее беспочвенные подозрения.  
– Вот и правильно, – кивнула, осторожно ощупывая голень. – После того, что было между нами буквально пару минут назад…  
– Смею заметить, мои действия были обоснованны.  
– И логичны, – она прищурилась насмешливо, а потом сказала тихо и серьезно: – Я хочу поблагодарить вас. За оперативно принятое верное решение.  
Он попытался возразить, но Джей снова улыбнулась и подняла ладонь, запрещая прерывать ее:  
– Я еще не закончила, мистер Спок. Хочу также поблагодарить за возможность и дальше доставать вас своей нелогичностью, – несмотря на улыбку, она была абсолютно серьезна. – Спасибо.  
Он покачал головой, будто отвергая необходимость этой благодарности:  
– А я хочу принести свои извинения, капитан.  
– За что? – недоуменно уставилась на него Джей. – За спасение моей жизни? О, я охотно вас извиняю!  
– Благодарю. Ситуация, конечно же, требовала… – он на мгновение замешкался. – Но я все равно не должен был так вас… – он окинул ее взглядом, словно ища определение своему поступку, но тут же поднял глаза.  
– Ох, бросьте! – она пожала плечами. – Это было неожиданно, но правильно. Вы несоизмеримо сильнее меня и можете двигаться гораздо быстрее. Здесь совершенно не за что извиняться, – показывая, что считает тему исчерпанной, она перевела взгляд на его лодыжку: – Я тоже не могу обнаружить серьезных повреждений, но очень вас прошу посетить медотсек, когда мы прибудем на Энтерпрайз, – тут же сообразив, что просьбой лучше не ограничиваться, Джей отстранилась и выпрямилась: – Нет, это будет приказ.  
– Слушаюсь, – Спок кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от ее подбородка.  
В этой его краткости – в нежелании спорить – было что-то странное.  
– Да что с вами, мистер Спок? – спросила она негромко. – Я что-то сделала не так? Или сказала?  
– Нет, – он отрицательно мотнул головой, переведя взгляд на ее левую щеку. И тут она заметила, что кончик его заостренного уха позеленел.  
Пытаясь понять, что так смущает ее старпома, Джей оглядела себя.  
– О. Бесконечная. Вселенная, – засмеялась и стянула края воротника форменного платья, разорванного до состояния форменного безобразия, как выразился бы их язвительный доктор. – А вот за это можете извиняться. Разрешаю.  
– Прошу прощения, – кивнул он скованно, все так же не глядя на нее.  
Джей покачала головой. При всей своей холодной логичности Спок мог быть бесконечно умилителен. Это забавляло. И почему-то очень нравилось бабочкам в ее животе. Она хмыкнула.  
– А еще можете начать подсчитывать мои невыполненные обещания, коммандер, – продолжила, глядя в иллюминатор на стремительно удалявшуюся поверхность планеты. – Привести сюда научников завтра вы точно не сможете.

***

– Мистер Скотт, доложите, – Джей стояла у интеркома в ангаре.  
– Все в порядке, кэптин! – немедленно отозвался тот с мостика.  
– Замечательно. Оставаться на орбите. Сменю вас через полчаса. Кирк. Конец связи. Мистер Спок!  
Старпом уже выходил из ангара, явно направляясь в научный отдел.  
– Капитан? – остановился и повернулся, так и не глядя на нее.  
– Не забудьте зайти в медотсек.  
– Так точно.  
– Свободны, – она покачала головой.

***

– Женщина, у тебя вся спина синяя, – ворчал Маккой, осторожно втирая мазь от ушибов. – Этот вулканец совершенно не умеет обращаться с хрупкими нами.  
– Зато я жива, – фыркнула Джей.  
– Да, – кивнул доктор, ополаскивая руки и выходя из палаты в приемный покой. – За это я его, пожалуй, даже прощу. Одевайся и выметайся.  
– Грубиян! – засмеялась она, натягивая платье. – Лен, у тебя можно реплицировать какую-нибудь булавку?  
– Можно, – ответил он. – Только не говори, что собралась на мостик в таком виде! Сходи переоденься!  
– Да, папочка.   
Боунс неожиданно не съязвил в ответ. Джей услышала, как дверь медотсека открылась, и решила, что вернулась Кристина, медсестра Чепел, выходившая пообедать. При ней доктор всегда бывал очень вежлив.  
– Я же не виновата, что по уставу нам положены такие кукольные платьица, которые еще и рвутся в самых неожиданных местах!  
– Доктор, – вдруг услышала она голос старпома, – если вы заняты, я зайду позже.  
– Нет-нет, мистер Спок, – воскликнул Боунс. – Я внимательно слушаю! Рассказывайте, что у вас порвалось в неожиданных местах.  
– Ничего, – судя по тону, тот остался абсолютно невозмутим. – Если сегодня вы принимаете только с жалобами на разрывы…   
– Не слушай его, Лен! – Джей вышла в приемный покой, на ходу закалывая разорванный ворот. – Осмотри левую лодыжку.   
– Капитан, – Маккой ухмылялся, переводя взгляд с нее на Спока и обратно, – благодарю, вы мне очень помогли. А теперь не могли бы вы уже пойти и переодеться? А то тут еще что-нибудь порвется. Уже по швам трещит.  
– Бо-оунс, – Джей недовольно уставилась на доктора. – Ты невыносим.  
– Стараюсь, – он пожал плечами. – Мистер Спок, проходите. Капитан, мостик ждет!  
Она раздраженно фыркнула и вышла.

***

– Лен, пожалуйста, не подшучивай над ним.  
– Джей, я доктор, а не святой, – Маккой опрокинул в себя рюмку саурианского бренди и скривился. – Во имя Гиппократа! Как можно пить этот сгущенный сахар?!  
– Медленно, – намекнула она.  
– Ты как хочешь, а я сделаю себе «Фингэлз Фолли», – ответил он строго.  
– Доктор здесь ты, – пожала плечами. – Сам будешь потом лечить свой желудок.  
– Буду, – согласился он, а потом встал и ушел в медлабораторию, где немедленно загремел какими-то склянками.  
Джей беззвучно засмеялась. Она прекрасно знала, что Боунс просто нальет контрабандного ромуланского эля в темный высокий бокал. Он ведь и в самом деле был доктором и прекрасно знал, что после бренди коктейль в собственный организм лучше не заливать.  
– Вернемся к нашим вулканцам, – заявил он, выйдя обратно в приемный. – Почему мне вдруг нельзя над ним подшучивать? Пять лет мы прекрасно сосуществовали в этой космической консервной банке…  
– Но-но! – возмутилась Джей.  
– …а теперь ты говоришь мне сменить стиль общения? Да твой обожаемый старпом умрет от шока!  
– Нет, Лен. Не надо ничего менять. Просто не намекай, что он… – она замялась, – …неравнодушен…   
– Так-так-так, – ехидно прищурился Боунс. – Неравнодушен, говорите?  
– Прекрати!  
– Рождеством запахло, – он мечтательно прикрыл глаза. – Елкой…  
– Стукну, – сердито пообещала она, но потом не выдержала и засмеялась.  
– Тебе смешно, – покачал головой доктор, – а я вот и вправду теперь забеспокоился.   
– О чем?  
– Кхм, – он потер лоб в замешательстве. – Ну, вот что ты знаешь о вулканцах и их… «неравнодушии»?  
– Ничего, – пожала плечами Джей. – Я о них вообще знаю только то, что можно найти в официальных доступных источниках. Ну, и еще немножко от самого Спока.  
– Например?  
– О контактной телепатии и саблезубых медведях, – она разулыбалась.  
– А, – кивнул он. – Да-да, понятно. А с чего вы вдруг завели разговоры о телепатии?  
– Ну, – протянула она, – понимаешь, мы как-то раз беседовали по видеосвязи с одним вулканским академиком. И я схватила Спока за руку.  
Боунс поперхнулся.  
– Черт! Правда?! Академик, наверное, давно такой горячей картины не видел. А я-то считал, что ты только время от времени впиваешься когтями старпому в плечо – и ничего больше, – он помотал головой.  
– Ну, Спок не возражает.  
– Еще бы он возражал! – расхохотался Боунс.  
– А что? – забеспокоилась Джей. – Скажи.  
Он помотал головой:  
– Ох, это надо запить, – отхлебнул из бокала и закашлялся. – Вулканцы же не любят, когда к ним прикасаются, ты помнишь? Это слишком… кхм… интимно.  
– Помню. Но он сказал, что мои прикосновения… приемлемы.  
– Позавидовать тебе что ли? – задумчиво сказал Маккой. – Мои, например, он едва терпит и ненавидит медосмотры. Несмотря на то, что понимает их необходимость.   
– Может, привык ко мне?  
– Конечно. За полгода, – покивал Боунс, а потом спросил, смущенно отводя взгляд: – Ты еще не знаешь, что такое плак-ту, я надеюсь?  
– Что? – не поняла она.  
Он посмотрел оценивающе, будто решая, стоит ли с ней делиться этой информацией, а потом махнул рукой:  
– А, ладно. Я все равно считаю, что в секрете от капитана такое держать нельзя, – покачал головой и уставился в пространство. – В общем, как-то раз наши биохимики работали над вирусом, схожим с земным гриппом. Пытались понять, что провоцирует антигенный сдвиг. Допровоцировались. И Спок – единственный из всех сотрудников научного отдела – оказался по вкусу этой гадости.  
Он потер висок.  
– У меня руки опускались. Я понятия не имел о том, что можно и нельзя делать, что его может спасти, а что – убить. Ведь даже то, что я знал о вулканцах, в его случае могло не сработать. К счастью, адмирал Пайк – тогда еще капитан – сумел быстро связаться с леди Амандой. Ну, она и рассказала мне много интересного. Ты будешь сегодня пить со мной или нет? – сердито спросил он без перехода, заглянув в ее рюмку.  
– Буду, буду, – пообещала Джей. – Говори.  
– А я как раз и хочу, чтобы ты выпила перед тем, как продолжать. Мне так точно не помешает, – и он сделал хороший глоток.  
Джей подняла рюмку, едва пригубила и поставила обратно, выжидающе уставившись на Маккоя.  
– У вулканской природы странные представления о забавном, – начал он, обращаясь к своему бокалу. – Например, овуляция у вулканок бывает раз в семь лет. Ну, тут я согласен: рожать в таком климате лучше пореже, а восстанавливаться после этого подольше – да и о мелком заботиться… В общем, это рационально.  
Он хмыкнул.  
– Но рациональное не всегда гуманно. Если вулканка в это время не найдет возможности забеременеть, то испытывает стресс и может даже погибнуть. Потому у нее заранее возникает потребность в установлении сильной ментальной связи с… эмн… мужской особью. Насколько я понял, связь потом заставляет того испытывать влечение к этой конкретной женщине в нужные периоды ее семилетнего цикла. Думаю, в естественных условиях доисторические вулканки устанавливали такую связь со всеми нравившимися им мужчинами. Матриархат же! А потом выбирали лучшего.  
– Проводили конкурс на звание самого логичного? – фыркнула Джей.  
Боунс ухмыльнулся:  
– Если бы. Насколько я понял, овуляция партнерши по связи вызывает плак-ту, «лихорадку крови» – желание продолжить свой род, не сходя с места. И убив любого, кто попробует помешать.  
– Ничего себе естественный отбор. Но неужели и сейчас так?  
– Ну, сейчас все цивилизованно, – протянул Маккой насмешливо. – Все вулканцы с детства обручены и связаны со своими нареченными, потому во время первой овуляции у вулканки поджариваются мозги только ее жениха, а дальше уж они разбираются…   
– Подожди, – прервала его Джей. – Я не вулканка и вообще – не телепат. Связь установить не могу. Беспокоиться не о чем, – убирая волосы за ухо и коснувшись щеки, она почувствовала, что лицо горит.  
– Ха, – он откинулся на спинку кресла. – С одной стороны, никто не знает, как с этим у Спока. Он же наполовину человек. Еще вопрос: спровоцирует ли плак-ту вулканца овуляция у не-вулканки? Пока есть только один вулканец, состоящий в браке с не-вулканкой, и спрашивать посла Сарека и леди Аманду о таких интимных вещах никто еще не решался.  
– Так ты бы и спросил. Она же сама решила поговорить.  
– Она просто хотела, чтобы я за Споком наблюдал и знал, когда начинать беспокоиться, – Маккой пожал плечами, а потом продолжил, с интересом изучая внутренности полупустого бокала: – И… в общем, у него явно есть невеста, как у каждого вулканца. То есть, и эта самая супружеская связь уже имеется.  
Джей моргнула и пару секунд растерянно смотрела на него, а потом тряхнула волосами, засмеялась и потянулась обнять доктора:  
– Боунс! Ты, значит, переживаешь за хрупкое сердце капитана?  
– Ну и переживаю, – насупился он обиженно. – Мне же его потом лечить.  
– Обещаю справиться самостоятельно, – проникновенно произнесла она.  
– Самолечением занимаетесь, капитан? – гневно прищурился на нее Маккой.  
Джей закивала с покаянным видом. Доктор погрозил ей пальцем, а потом вздохнул:  
– На самом деле, это все чушь. Если подумать, вулканское общество должно быть очень… странным для человека. Страшным даже. Как леди Аманда живет там?  
Он снова приложился к бокалу.  
– Вот скажи, куда эти остроухие логики девают лишних женщин, если у них моногамия? С детства все вступают в союзы, хорошо. Но мальчиков до пубертата – как и у нас – доживает меньше, чем девочек. Девочки, которым не достался муж, – они как жизнь проводят? В монастыре – молясь за выживание?  
– Ну, может, для безмужних дам существуют банки спермы – или как это у них называется? – предположила Джей.  
– А в древности для них что существовало? Бордели? – зло хмыкнул Боунс. – В общем, все с этими вулканцами непонятно. Я к ним вообще с подозрением отношусь.  
– Ты ко всему с подозрением относишься, – Джей улыбнулась. – И я тебя очень за это люблю, док.

***

Джей вошла в каюту из коридора, что делала очень редко. Обычно она проходила через кабинет, их общую со Споком территорию, но сейчас ей почему-то не хотелось туда.  
«Капитан, вы нелогичны», – усмехнулась, глядя на себя в зеркало.  
На самом деле, все было понятно. Боунс хотел предупредить – и заставил задуматься о том, как она относится к своему старшему научному. И правильно. Потому что она не понимала.  
Со Споком интересно было разговаривать. Он столько знал и столько умел, что не восхищаться было просто невозможно.   
За ним забавно было наблюдать. Она считала его характер странным, но уже привыкла к нему.   
А уж работать с ним и вовсе было сплошным удовольствием. Но – было ли это просто удовольствием?  
Она находила его красивым, да. Еще десять лет назад. У него были нечеловечески прекрасные пальцы – длинные, жилистые и жесткие. Даже если бы она не знала, насколько интимным является прикосновение к рукам вулканцев, в случае со Споком она была бы уверена в этом без объяснений.  
«Давайте, капитан, поревнуем к пульту научной станции. Или к личному падду», – фыркнула Джей. – «А что с трикодером? О-о-о… Он точно не заслуживает прощения».  
С другой стороны, прежде Джей считала внимание старпома к ней только интересом ученого к представителю изучаемого вида. Но… Он ведь и впрямь был слишком… неравнодушен. Теперь было глупо отрицать.  
«И как же вы относитесь к открывающимся сложносочиненным перспективам, капитан?».  
Некоторые из перспектив немедленно визуализировались в ее воображении.   
Джей потрясла головой и решила, что, во-первых, недостаточно трезва, и что, во-вторых, пока хватит. С одной стороны, она все равно не могла знать, как вулканцы относятся к подобному неравнодушию, с другой – прекрасно знала, что недоступность чего угодно немедленно вызывает в ней протест. Чем больше нельзя – тем больше хочется, чтобы стало можно.   
– В общем, осталось только понять, – покивала Джей отражению, – я это всерьез – или под влиянием врожденной поперечности?


	10. Глава 8.1 О шахматах и непонятном.

– Капитан, сообщение из штаба флота, – Ниота повернулась, вытаскивая из уха наушник.  
– Слушаю, – Джей с надеждой смотрела на офицера связи. Уже три дня на «Энтерпрайз» не происходило ничего интересного.  
Ухура улыбнулась и покачала головой:  
– Приказано внести в маршрут планету М 853-5 в системе Гаммы Изгнанника и ближайшую к ней флотскую базу.  
– Кому-то понадобилась попутка? – хмыкнула Джей.  
– Нужно забрать с планеты пару археологов из экспедиции доктора Лисовской.  
– Русские… – влез в разговор юный навигатор, повернувшись к ним.  
– Павел Андреевич, лучше рассчитайте маршрут, – прервала его Джей. – О том, как русские придумали археологию, мы поговорим после, – кивнула и улыбнулась, а потом поискала вокруг взглядом: – Мистер Спок, нужно ли внести изменения в программу научного отдела?  
– Да, капитан.  
Она вздрогнула. Оказалось, старпом все это время стоял за ее спиной.  
– Некоторые планеты системы Альфы Изгнанника, К’торр сканн никх, могут представлять интерес для экологов и климатологов, – сообщил он.  
Джей покивала.  
– Согласуйте.  
– Да, капитан.  
Спок прошел к научной станции и связался со своим отделом.  
Она заставила себя не провожать его взглядом и не вслушиваться в разговор.

***

– Капитан, сегодня я не смогу быть на обзорной палубе.  
– Что-то случилось, коммандер? – Джей смотрела на старпома сквозь разделявший их столы виртуальный экран.  
– Нет.  
Ей показалось, он хотел сказать что-то еще.  
– Мистер Спок? – позвала она тихонько.  
– Если завтра вечером вы свободны, капитан, я приглашаю вас на заключительный матч ежегодного шахматного турнира.  
Джей открыла рот. Закрыла. Зажмурилась, потрясла головой и снова уставилась на Спока.  
– Я же не играю в шахматы, коммандер.  
– Вы неверно поняли меня. Я прошу вас принять участие в церемонии награждения победителя.  
– А! Ну, конечно, я с удовольствием приду и вручу вам приз.  
– Я не участвую, – старпом покачал головой. – Только в товарищеском матче с победителем турнира.  
– Подождите, мистер Спок, – она не смогла удержаться и разулыбалась. – То есть, призом, в некотором смысле, будете вы? Я не собираюсь вас никому вручать, так и знайте!  
– Нет, капитан, – он говорил подчеркнуто серьезно. – Символическим переходящим призом является миниатюрная хрустальная доска для трехмерных шахмат.

***

Кают-компанию заполнял приглушенный гул голосов. На длинном низком диване, полукольцом окружавшем стол с трехмерной шахматной доской, уместилось совершенно невообразимое для дивана количество заинтересованных гуманоидов, и еще столько же стояло по другую сторону.  
– Капитан на мостике! – вдруг произнес кто-то громким шепотом, и все вскочили.  
– Вольно, – покачала головой Джей. – Считайте, что я и вправду на мостике.  
Она увидела стоявшего у стола Спока и направилась было к нему, но тут с дивана ей помахала Ухура. Скотти, стоявший за спиной Ниоты, изо всех сил жестикулировал и кричал шепотом «Кэптин, вот хорошее место!». Усевшись и обменявшись со старпомом приветственными кивками, Джей сообщила Ниоте тихо:  
– Мероприятие, судя по всему, посвящено популяризации вулканской логики. И кампания проходит успешно.  
– О, – пожала плечами Ухура, обводя взглядом присутствовавших. – Еще, по крайней мере, столько же народу наблюдает за игрой по корабельной сети. Это уже традиция.  
Джей хмыкнула.  
Несколько минут она следила за тем, что происходит на доске, время от времени поглядывая на старпома.  
– А это тоже традиция, – сказала вдруг Ниота, не отрывая взгляда от шахматного стола.  
– Что – традиция? – шепотом спросила Джей.  
– Наблюдать не за ходом матча, а за реакцией вулканца, – ответила та, продолжая следить за сражением.  
– «Реакция вулканца», – Джей беззвучно засмеялась. – Это оксюморон.  
– Старожилы уверяют, – Ниота покивала, – будто видели: когда мистер Спок одобряет ход, у него подрагивает кончик правого уха, а когда не одобряет – левого.  
Джей не расхохоталась только каким-то чудом.

***

– Не волнуйтесь так, лейтенант. Вы уже победили, – тихо сказала Джей.  
Лейтенант Кроули из научного отдела, радостный и растерянный, кивнул ей:  
– Да, капитан, мэм.  
– Еще скажите «Есть отставить так волноваться», – улыбнулась она.  
Он только сглотнул.  
– Вселенная, – вздохнула она. – Мистер Спок, что вы делаете с ними в своем страшном научном отделе? – и, поняв, что старпом сейчас же опишет ей в подробностях, воскликнула: – Стоп! Не отвечайте.  
Спок только поднял бровь, а она постучала пешкой по доске, призывая кают-компанию к тишине, и подхватила стоявшую на столе хрустальную статуэтку:  
– Дамы и господа. Сегодня я впервые присутствую на шахматном турнире, являющемся, по сообщению начальника отдела связи, одним из самых широко известных в нашем квадранте, – начала она.  
Ухура хихикнула. Со всех сторон послышались сдержанные неуверенные смешки.  
– Ничего смешного! – с улыбкой возразила Джей, обводя взглядом кают-компанию. – Я доверяю этому источнику информации и говорю совершенно серьезно.  
Ей в ответ заулыбались.  
– Я хочу пожелать этому турниру счастливого и долгого будущего, а всех его участников поблагодарить за возможность находиться здесь, – продолжала она. – Сегодня мне выпала честь вручить приз победителю. Лейтенант Андреас Кроули, позвольте поздравить вас с победой.  
Покрасневший от смущения парень прижал свой приз к груди и пожал протянутую руку. Джей снова покачала головой.  
– Слышала, самое интересное вам еще только предстоит, потому желаю удачи.  
– Спасибо, капитан, мэм, – Кроули кивнул и повернулся к Споку: – Коммандер Спок, сэр. Предлагаю вам партию.

***

Партия завершилась очень быстро – матом в четыре хода.  
– Зачем вы поддавались, лейтенант? – Спок явно был недоволен.  
– Я бы все равно не выиграл, сэр. Просто не хотел отнимать у вас время.  
– Вы не понимаете…  
– Все он понимает, – тихо сказала Джей, стоявшая рядом со Споком. – Отпустите его, коммандер. Я объясню. И сыграю с вами, если хотите. Я даже уверена, что сумею проиграть в два раза быстрее.  
– С удовольствием сыграю с вами, капитан, – старпом кивнул, а потом повернулся к Кроули: – Спасибо за игру, лейтенант.  
– Спасибо за игру, сэр. Спасибо, мэм! – тот счастливо разулыбался и направился к выходу, окруженный поздравлявшими его друзьями и держа за руку сиявшую от радости лейтенанта Нил.  
– Думаю, уже можно не объяснять, – засмеялась Джей, глядя вслед парочке.  
– Очаровательно, – Спок покачал головой. – Завтра лейтенант Кроули займется анализом эффективности воспроизведения последовательностей ходов в шахматных партиях для каждого из участников турнира.  
– Какой вы, оказывается, мстительный, коммандер! – расхохоталась она.  
– Это не месть, – он смотрел на нее спокойно. – Это восстановление равновесия.  
– Так меня, мистер Спок, – Джей одобрительно покивала и огляделась.  
Все потихоньку расходились. Ниота уже сцепилась языками с Дженнифер Мэллоу и демонстрировала начальнику безопасников свой кинжальчик, а та взвешивала его на ладони и что-то советовала. Скотти позвал к себе всех, желавших отметить завершение турнира. Воодушевленные его приглашением толпой ушли в инженерный.  
Обернувшись к Споку, Джей увидела, что его уже вовлекли в дискуссию: двое научников спорили о чем-то, перемещая фигуры с одного уровня на другой – и каждый призывал его в свидетели своей правоты.  
Она подошла к столу:  
– Офицеры, мистер Спок обещал сыграть со мной сегодня. Поможете?  
Они с энтузиазмом согласились, и Джей заняла место за столом.  
– А что вы обсуждали?  
– Шахматные этюды, – пояснил лейтенант Болдуин, усаживаясь верхом на стул.  
– Это игра с различными шахматными комбинациями, – добавила лейтенант Кремер. – Поиск правильного решения, нужной последовательности ходов.  
– Ага, – покивала Джей. – Что-то знакомое, – улыбнулась вулканцу. – Покажете мне пару самых простых этюдов?  
– В шахматах нет простых композиций, капитан, – пояснил тот снисходительно. – Любая из них должна полностью раскрывать потенциал каждой фигуры, потому все они одинаково сложны.  
– Вы поэт, коммандер, – сообщила Джей. – Ну, покажите мне композицию, всю красоту которой смогу понять даже я.  
Он проигнорировал иронию и принялся расставлять фигуры. Остававшиеся в кают-компании собрались вокруг, наперебой советуя Джей, что можно сделать с такой комбинацией. 

***

– Мистер Спок, – спросила Джей после, – а если бы исходное положение этой пешки было не a1, а d2? – и переместила фигуру.  
– Это был бы новый этюд, капитан, – он смотрел на доску, задумавшись.  
Болдуин и Кремер тут же вновь заспорили. Джей покачала головой, пожелала всем спокойной ночи и, прихватив три черные фигурки из числа тех, что взяла в ходе решения этюда, вышла из кают-компании.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К’торр сканн никх (вулканск.) - «Око Изгнанника».


	11. Глава 8.2 О шахматах и непонятном.

Утром на подлокотнике капитанского кресла появились три шахматные фигуры. Пешка, слон и ферзь. Никогда прежде Спок не замечал за капитаном привычки окружать себя мелкими предметами, лишенными функциональности, но шахматам на мостике вряд ли можно было найти применение.

[ ](http://storage2.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0629/h_1435612542_5674524_3feaa59870.jpg)

Что-то подсказывало ему, что о смысле этой композиции лучше не спрашивать, но неудовлетворенная потребность в рационализации непонятного беспокоила. Спок отметил противоречивость своих желаний и даже почти охарактеризовал их как любопытство. Надо ли говорить, что он почувствовал нелогичную благодарность, когда услышал удивленный вопрос доктора Маккоя.  
– Капитан, вы заразились шахматофилией? – воскликнул тот, проходя на мостик. – Я предупреждал!

Для выражения сложных понятий люди часто пользовались риторическими фигурами. Возможно, по причине недостаточно высокого уровня рациональности мировоззрения.  
Спок не рассматривал эту особенность человеческой речи как негативную. Применение любого способа обмена информацией обосновывается его эффективностью. Но в тот момент предложенное доктором слово вызвало в нем протест.  
Он был абсолютно уверен, что капитан вовсе не увлеклась шахматами. Она не играла в шахматы. Во что она играла, Спок старался не предполагать. Потому что не был уверен в том, что именно она начала эту игру.  
Она все время шутила. Он никогда не знал, насколько серьезно любое ее заявление.  
Она не смущалась рядом с ним. Он никогда не мог понять, оттого ли, что доверяет, или оттого, что не рассматривает его в качестве…  
Он запретил себе думать об этом.  
Он вынужден был признать, что его реакции на некоторые действия капитана давно перестали укладываться в рамки логичного недоумения – единственного обоснованного отношения ко всему, что делали люди, когда им хотелось развлекаться. И именно поэтому его попытка восстановить отношения плодотворного сотрудничества провалилась в тот же момент, когда он озвучил приглашение на турнир.

– ...Но зачем они тут? – доктор все еще добивался ответа.  
Спок попытался понять, как долго был не в состоянии фиксировать происходившее вокруг. И не смог. Это ужасало.  
– Понимаешь, Лен, – нарочито задумчиво произнесла капитан, – это ведь мои пленные. И я обязана заботиться о них. Пока их не выкупят.  
Спок почему-то знал, что она смотрит ему в спину.

***

Когда вечером он пришел на обзорную палубу, капитан уже была там. Пила чай.  
Он кивнул, приветствуя ее, опустился в кресло – и только тогда увидел. На журнальном столике стояла пешка.  
Четыре целых и восемь десятых минуты он старался не думать об этом и просто читать. Потом понял, что не читает, а обдумывает вероятность никогда не поднимать тему трех шахматных фигур в их разговорах.  
На первый взгляд, все было просто. Не существовало никакой необходимости вести беседы о том, что его не интересовало. Она вряд ли станет затягивать эту игру, если увидит полное отсутствие реакции.  
Он коротко взглянул в ее сторону. Капитан пила чай. Оснований для беспокойства не было.  
Еще восемь целых и семь десятых минуты.  
А потом она встала. Спок поднял глаза от падда и встретился с ней глазами.  
– Доброй ночи, коммандер, – спокойно сказала она и направилась к лифту, не ожидая ответа.  
Он вдруг понял, что не хочет этого. Не хочет возникновения напряженных моментов во взаимодействии старших офицеров корабля. Не хочет снижения эффективности работы. Не хочет отсутствия разговоров на обзорной палубе в своем ежедневном расписании. Не хочет ее сосредоточенного серьезного взгляда и ровного тона. Не хочет, чтобы она уходила.  
Спок закрыл глаза на секунду, а потом поднялся и, глядя ей в спину, спросил:  
– Капитан, могу я задать вам вопрос?  
Она остановилась и повернулась:  
– Да, коммандер?  
– Зачем… – он запнулся, все еще не желая произносить это вслух. Не желая начинать эту партию. Не имея возможности не начинать. – Зачем здесь пешка?  
Она молчала и смотрела на него непривычно серьезно еще одну десятую минуты. А потом подняла брови. Ее губы дрогнули и растянулись в улыбке. Всего на пару мгновений.  
– Это серьезный вопрос, мистер Спок. Вы понимаете, я хотела соблюсти традиции обмена военнопленными и надеялась, что бедного маленького солдата выкупят сегодня. Он ведь хочет домой, в коробку.  
– Неодушевленные предметы не обладают способностью испытывать желания.  
Капитан широко распахнула глаза – точно говоря «кто бы мог подумать!». Привычность этой реакции успокаивала.  
– Почему вы считаете, – продолжил он, – что я должен «выкупать» у вас эту пешку?  
– Это же ваш солдат, коммандер, – она пожала плечами и прошла к репликатору, чтобы сделать себе еще чаю.  
– И… во что вы оцениваете свободу пешки?  
– О, – задумалась. – Я отдам вам пленного в обмен на рассказ о том, почему вы поступили в Академию Звездного Флота.  
Он удивленно посмотрел на нее:  
– Эта информация не является секретной.  
– А вы считаете, что я – шпион, которого интересуют ваши вулканские тайны? – она свела брови, а потом рассмеялась. – Мне просто нравится вас слушать. К тому же, каждая история для любого из нас выглядит иначе, чем для остальных.  
Он кивнул.  
– Хорошо. Если вам интересно, я расскажу.

***

В полумраке каюты стоявшая на столе пешка глянцево поблескивала.  
Спок пытался очистить сознание перед медитацией. Результат был далек от совершенства. Центр правой ладони до сих пор жгло.  
Когда капитан сказала «Держите вашего солдата, коммандер», он автоматически подставил ладонь, а потом – после того, как она ушла, – еще одну целую и четыре десятых минуты рассматривал фигуру.  
«Еще два вечера», – подумал он. – «Только два».

***

– Представьте себе земного ребенка, который еще не умеет говорить. О своем неудовольствии по какому угодно поводу он сообщает плачем. Или просто хмурится.  
На столике возле чашки стоял слон.  
Спок рассказывал о том, почему вулканцы обходятся без демонстрации эмоций.  
Капитан слушала.  
– Подражая окружающим взрослым, дети научаются мимикой сигнализировать о своих нуждах и отношении к ситуации. Речь приходит потом. И потому поведение человека практически никогда не бывает безэмоциональным. Но вулканец не нуждается в подобных сигналах – даже новорожденный. Мать понимает его потребности, опираясь лишь на связь сознаний.  
Он замолчал. Кирк кивнула и откинулась в кресле, задумчиво уставившись в иллюминатор.  
– Потребность не сформирована.  
– Потому что не является необходимой.  
– Как это не является? – возмутилась она. – А эмоциональная поддержка друга?  
– Близкие друзья тоже могут устанавливать связь между собой.  
– И как вулканцы приходят к пониманию того, что уже могут считаться близкими друзьями? – капитан насмешливо округлила глаза. – Есть специальная формула для расчета близости?  
– Если кто-то часто проводит с вами время, стремится помогать вам, уважает ваши интересы и разделяет ваши убеждения, то логично было бы заключить…  
– Что мы уже практически друзья, – она рассмеялась и легко коснулась ладонью его плеча. – Спасибо, коммандер.  
– Пожалуйста, капитан.  
Она помолчала, о чем-то раздумывая.  
– Могу я задать вам личный вопрос, мистер Спок? Раз уж мы друзья, – взглянула на него с улыбкой. – Практически.  
– Конечно, капитан.  
– Отсутствует ли лично у вас потребность во внешнем выражении эмоций? Ведь леди Аманда – не телепат, – сделала паузу. – Если вопрос некорректен, не отвечайте.  
– Корректен, – он кивнул. – Да, мать не могла не способствовать развитию моих навыков выражения мыслей с помощью эмоций. Я был гораздо эмоциональнее всех своих сверстников.  
Кирк хмыкнула:  
– Думаю, окружающим это мало нравилось. И, думаю, в определенный момент это перестало вас заботить.  
Он не ответил – да она и не ждала ответа.  
– То есть, на самом деле, вы, вулканцы, вполне способны понимать человеческие эмоции!  
– Нелогично было бы думать иначе, – подтвердил Спок. – У нас сходные системы информационного обмена, развивавшиеся в сходных условиях.  
– Но вы, коммандер, почему-то не пользуетесь этой способностью.  
– Не испытываю потребности.  
– Даже при общении с близкими? – она недоуменно подняла брови.  
– Если мать при встрече со мной изъявляет желание обменяться переживаниями, я… сообщаю ей необходимую информацию.  
– Ужасно! – расхохоталась капитан. – Вот в таких выражениях?  
– Не пользуясь словами, – Спок покачал головой. – Любой язык слишком беден для этого.  
– А! – покивала она. – Контакт разумов. То есть, возможно не только считывать информацию, но и сообщать ее не-телепату?  
– Верно.  
– А с другими… близкими вы поддерживаете постоянную связь?  
– Нет.  
Она на мгновение подняла брови, но больше ни о чем не спросила.

***

Первая половина смены альфа следующего дня была посвящена согласованию отгрузки части запасного оснащения научного отдела. Одна из лабораторий экспедиции на планете М 853-5, на орбите которой находилась «Энтерпрайз», нуждалась в срочной замене оборудования. Естественно, Спок не видел причин не передать ученым необходимую аппаратуру, но процедура требовала учета, оформления официальных запросов и заявки на замену запасного фонда теперь уже научного отдела «Энтерпрайз». С обязательным обоснованием.  
Возвращаясь на мостик, Спок услышал голос лейтенанта Чехова:  
– Капитан, разрешите задать вопрос?  
– Спрашивайте.  
– Как чувствует себя ваш последний пленный, мэм?  
– О, – Кирк рассмеялась. – У него все в порядке, Павел Андреевич. Я передам, что вы беспокоились.  
– Благодарю, мэм. Надеюсь, он скоро присоединится к товарищам.  
– Я тоже, лейтенант, я тоже.  
Спок прошел к научной станции, не подавая вида, что слышал разговор. Прежде он не думал о том, что смена альфа уже третий день наблюдает за их игрой.  
Странно, но мысль об этом не была неприятной.

***

– А здесь вы можете видеть один из самых странных элементов будущей экспозиции истории искусства планет Гаммы Изгнанника, – доктор археологии Марыля Станкевич указывала на контейнер силового поля.  
На широком монолитном постаменте располагались две фигуры гуманоидов из белого камня – по всей видимости, кристаллического кальцита. Они стояли лицом друг к другу, сложив за спиной огромные крылья. Спок знал, что в древности земляне подобным образом представляли себе некоторых сверхъестественных существ.  
– Мы назвали их «печальными ангелами», – добавил доктор Фредерик Палмер.  
Спок подумал, что для людей характерна нелогичная тяга изобретать странные названия самым простым вещам.  
– Такие красивые, – капитан всматривалась в профили «ангелов».  
– У них совершенно нечеловечески изящные руки! – археолог смотрел при этом вовсе не на предмет обсуждения, а на капитана Кирк.  
Та почему-то улыбнулась, не отрывая взгляда от лиц статуй.  
– Нечеловечески, – кивнула – будто бы своим мыслям – а потом тряхнула волосами и повернулась к археологу.  
Она стояла у мерцавшей поверхности поля в двух шагах от Спока, сцепив руки за спиной – одной ухватив другую возле локтя. На ладони у нее лежал черный ферзь. Видимо, капитан, уходя с мостика, забрала шахматную фигуру с собой, но не нашла возможности оставить ее у себя в каюте.  
Споку показалось, что ферзь не находится в состоянии равновесия. Он привычно расчитал, при каких условиях фигура может упасть на пол.  
Капитан тем временем, следуя за доктором Палмером, приступила к осмотру холодного оружия в следующем контейнере.  
– Мистер Спок! Посмотрите, какой интересный… меч! – позвала она, не оборачиваясь, склонившись к нижней части стенда, ближайшего к защитной поверхности.  
– Это не совсем меч, – поправила доктор Станкевич. – Мы еще не разобрались, для чего у него такая интересная форма.  
Короткий, с круглым лезвием и длинным шипом в основании рукояти, меч и в самом деле был занимательным, решил Спок.  
– Известна ли химическая формула вещества, из которого изготовлено это оружие?  
– Да, – Палмер кивнул небрежно, едва подняв на него взгляд.  
– Нельзя ли будет узнать ее? – продолжил Спок. – И, если это удобно, создать трехмерную голограмму предмета?  
– Конечно, – археолог посмотрел на него удивленно. – Но… я считал, вулканцы не интересуются оружием, коммандер.  
– Вулканцы интересуются всем, – капитан резко выпрямилась, прерывая беседу со Станкевич, и улыбнулась Палмеру.

[ ](http://storage4.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0527/h_1432746001_8372678_0270b6d768.png)

Ферзь, который все так же лежал у нее на ладони, потерял равновесие. Спок, заметив это, протянул руку, чтобы подхватить падающую фигуру, – но в тот же миг Кирк сжала кулак, чтобы не выпускать предмет. И вздрогнула, когда ощутила прикосновение.  
Прошло восемь десятых секунды. Каждая стремилась стать вечностью.  
Он чувствовал ее костяшки под своей ладонью, кожу ее запястья под подушечками пальцев – и не мог прекратить касаться ее.  
Она сама разорвала прикосновение – повернулась к нему и сказала негромко:  
– Коммандер, не здесь, – и улыбнулась.  
Спок почувствовал, как от её насмешки вспыхнули щеки. Почувствовал себя… эмоционально нестабильным. Нелогичным.

А Палмер продолжал, видимо, поняв, что интерес старпома был лишь предупредительностью по отношению к капитану:  
– Если вам нужна копия, – сказал он, обращаясь к Кирк, – то я могу перепрограммировать один из репликаторов научного отдела и сегодня же вечером…  
– Благодарю вас, доктор, – прервала она, снова поворачиваясь к нему, – но мне бы не хотелось отнимать ваше время. Мистер Спок сам займется этим.  
– Меня нисколько не затруднит…  
Но капитан уже не слушала – или не желала продолжать беседу.  
– Кстати! – воскликнула она, кивая обоим археологам. – Я знаю, что наш научный отдел сейчас работает над голографической моделью одной находки. Вы не поверите своим глазам, когда увидите этот корабль! Коммандер, вы ведь позволите нам посмотреть?

***

Спок стоял у экрана на обзорной палубе. «Энтерпрайз» на варпе шла к Альфе Изгнанника, в системе которой располагалась база Звездного Флота, потому на все экраны транслировалось изображение далеких звездных систем.  
Почти неслышно открылись двери лифта. Спок не повернулся. Он знал, что в такое время на обзорной могла появиться только капитан. И не знал, как начать разговор.

[ ](http://storage3.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0629/h_1435612540_2984158_9e03104937.jpg)

Она прошла к креслам, но не села.  
– Мистер Спок? – окликнула его негромко.  
– Капитан, – ответил он и, поняв, что ведет себя невежливо, повернулся к ней.  
Она стояла в трех шагах от него, смотрела вопросительно и сжимала в пальцах черного ферзя. Они молчали еще пять десятых минуты, а потом одновременно заговорили:  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Капитан, зачем вы все время смеетесь надо мной?  
Она удивленно подняла брови и захлопала ресницами:  
– Я? Смеюсь?! – и не выдержала, и улыбнулась.  
– Да.  
– Но ведь вы тоже смеетесь надо мной, мистер Спок.  
– Я?  
– Да-да, я знаю, – она наморщила нос, не переставая улыбаться. – Вы совершенно не умеете шутить над окружающими. Вы абсолютно всерьез говорите все эти ужасные вещи о людях. Об их неорганизованности, неинтеллектуальности и нелогичности.  
– Да, – сказал он. Продолжение разговора казалось все более бессмысленным. – Разрешите идти.  
Капитан приблизилась к нему и прикоснулась к его плечу:  
– Нет, не разрешу.  
Он застыл на месте, а она продолжила:  
– Я не смеюсь над вами, коммандер. Я подшучиваю. Мы же друзья? А друзья часто подшучивают друг над другом.  
Он молча смотрел на нее. Она продолжала:  
– Нет, я не требую, чтобы вы с настоящего момента вдруг стали относиться ко всем нам проще. Но пообещайте мне попробовать не видеть в каждом моем поступке и во всех моих словах что-нибудь обидное. Меньше всего мне хочется задеть вас хоть чем-нибудь.  
Он помолчал, а потом кивнул.  
– Хорошо. Я попробую.  
– Замечательно, – она улыбнулась. – Спасибо, мистер Спок.  
– За что?  
– За все, – она смотрела прямо ему в глаза и говорила совершенно серьезно, но при этом очень радостно. – Вы лучший старпом в этой вселенной.  
– Мы вряд ли можем делать такие выводы из имеющегося у нас ограниченного опыта…  
Она рассмеялась коротко, он замолчал.  
– Вы помните про коллекцию оружия адмирала Уоллеса. Вы понимаете меня с полуслова. Вы не даете мне уронить… ферзя, – тут ее улыбка стала еще шире. – Я не делала выводов, мистер Спок. Я просто назначаю вас лучшим старпомом этой вселенной. И осуществлять нецелевое перепрограммирование репликаторов на моем корабле, – фыркнула, – я позволю только вам.  
– Благодарю, – он кивнул, решив не спорить и не спрашивать. В этот вечер капитан была особенно нелогична. Возможно, ее это развлекало.  
Она отступила на шаг.  
– К сожалению, сегодня я не смогу составить вам компанию, коммандер. Потому – доброй ночи.  
Она была уже на полпути в выходу, когда он сказал:  
– Вы забыли ферзя, капитан.  
– Нет, не забыла, – остановилась и повернулась. – Я обменяла его на ваше обещание.  
И вышла.  
Он еще три целые и восемь десятых минуты стоял у экрана, рассматривая фигуру на столе, а потом подхватил ее и отправился в каюту.  
Ему почему-то не хотелось читать в тишине обзорной палубы.

***

В каюте он поставил ферзя на стол рядом с двумя другими фигурами, а затем счел необходимым проверить функциональность корабельной сети службы безопасности. Возможно, ему хотелось удостовериться, что с находившимися в грузовом отсеке контейнерами археологов все в порядке. Вывел схему на экран падда, осмотрел грузовую палубу. Потом привычно набрал код капитана.  
Она была в баре пассажирского отсека. Не одна.  
Спок смотрел на мерцающую золотистую точку на экране. Следовало приступить к медитации, но он никак не мог заставить себя оторваться от созерцания яркой точки.  
А через пятнадцать минут он удивился. Капитан покинула пассажирский отсек и вскоре была уже в своей каюте. Оставленный ею пассажир просидел в баре еще минут пять и ушел к себе.  
Спок подумал, что ничего не понимает в людях. И никогда не научится понимать.


	12. Глава 9.1 О холоде и бесчеловечно прекрасной архитектуре.

– Поверхность планеты покрыта водой на семьдесят четыре целых и восемь десятых процента. Соленость составляет... – старпом свернул программу, видимо, «слишком медленно» анализировавшую информацию, и переключился прямо на монитор зондов, – ...от двадцати восьми до тридцати одного процента. Это косвенно подтверждает, что температура нижних слоев атмосферы в среднем...  
– ...существенно ниже плюс двадцати, – не дожидаясь точных данных, Джей поблагодарила его кивком и вернулась к интеркому. – Включить в состав группы высадки гидролога и климатолога. И проверить терморегуляцию костюмов. Наука прогнозирует, что будет прохладно.  
Спок так резко поднялся из своего кресла, что было совершенно ясно: несмотря на данное накануне обещание, он возмущен ее шутливым тоном. Джей округлила глаза, слегка улыбнулась и поднялась из кресла:  
– Буду через десять минут. Кирк. Отбой. Мистер Спок, мостик ваш.  
Она уже почти бежала к лифту, когда старпом остановил ее своим спокойным и абсолютно безэмоциональным:  
– Капитан?  
Она повернулась и кивнула:  
– Да, мистер Спок?  
Он стоял рядом с капитанским креслом – как и всегда, когда разговаривал с ней, немного сутулясь и сцепив руки за спиной, – и не спешил занять место старшего офицера смены.  
– Мне кажется, было бы логично, если бы научно-разведывательную экспедицию возглавил не капитан, а старший офицер по науке.  
Джей улыбнулась на мгновение.  
«Правильно, коммандер, не дайте мне сбежать».  
Ее первый редко бывал настолько эмоционален, а высказанное в таком тоне требование забавляло и почему-то... согревало.  
– Согласна, мистер Спок. Надеюсь, вы не будете возражать против моего участия? – и, когда он молча кивнул, все еще глядя на нее исподлобья, распорядилась: – Мистер Сулу, примите мостик.

***

– И, капитан, очень вас прошу, – в тоне Маккоя снова прорезалась эта снисходительная язвительность, – оденьтесь по погоде, а не по уставу.  
Разговоры по интеркому в лифте всегда мотивировали.  
– Док, не переживай, – фыркнула Джей. – Я вернусь к тебе целой и невредимой. Обещаю.  
Боунс хмыкнул:  
– Каждый раз пытаюсь поверить…   
– О вселенная! – она всплеснула руками. – Если тебя не успокаивает мысль о до зубов вооруженных офицерах безопасности…   
– Нисколько не успокаивает, знаешь ли!  
– …то со мной будет мистер Спок, – Джей посмотрела на старпома, молча слушавшего этот диалог.  
Маккой помолчал, а потом вздохнул, сдавшись:  
– Ну, хорошо. Раз, по твоему мнению, на нашего остро… умного можно рассчитывать в такой ситуации, я умываю руки.  
– Благодарю за доверие, доктор, – совершенно бесстрастно произнес Спок.  
Джей уткнулась лбом в стенку лифта и засмеялась, а Маккой съязвил в ответ:  
– Обращайтесь. Отбой.

***

Планета М 4-926 была холодной и одинокой. Зимняя планета без спутников: серебристо-серо-белая, расчерченная темными грядами скал и очень спокойная. Даже ее моря дышали размеренно, обходясь без высоких приливов.   
Сотрудники научного отдела увлеченно устанавливали портативную станцию роборазведчиков для сбора данных, два офицера СБ закрепляли в почве маяки посадочной площадки для будущих спусков шаттла, потому что с местным уровнем атмосферного электричества транспортатор то и дело сбоил.   
Джей с фазером, установленным на оглушение, наблюдала за окружающим снежным миром. На самом деле, никакая защита их маленькому десанту нужна не была: на планете не только не было крупных животных, но и вообще, практически вся видимая невооруженному глазу жизнь была представлена лишайниками. Хорошо, что последние были многочисленны и разнообразны, а потому атмосфера этой холодной планеты была насыщена кислородом, который пока совершенно некому было поглощать в таких объемах. Холодным кислородом. Практически ледяным.  
Ветер царапал плексигласс защитной маски мелкой ледяной крошкой.  
– Судя по всему, приближается снежная гроза, капитан, – голос старпома в наушниках был и слишком близким, и слишком далеким.  
– С молниями? – почему-то это приводило ее в восторг.  
– С молниями, – подтвердил он. Что-то с его тоном было не так, как обычно.  
– Мистер Спок, – она повернулась, – если я не вижу вашей улыбки, это еще не значит, что я не слышу ее!  
Нижняя половина маски – непрозрачная, прикрывавшая лицо от переносицы до подбородка, – и вправду делала Спока совершенно неуязвимым для упреков в эмоциональности мимики.  
– Не понимаю вас, капитан.  
Она махнула рукой:  
– Не обращайте внимания. Так что, мы будем пережидать грозу в шаттле?  
– Не вижу необходимости. Просто будем учитывать, что и без того неудовлетворительная связь еще ухудшится.  
Она хмыкнула:  
– Куда уж хуже?  
Действительно, они могли связаться с «Энтерпрайз» с помощью мощного передатчика в шаттле, но индивидуальные коммуникаторы почти ни на что не годились.  
– Над очень многими территориями атмосфера ионизирована по причине извержений вулканов, – пояснил Спок. – Слои атмосферы неоднородны.  
– Несмотря на спокойствие вашего голоса, коммандер, – сообщила Джей в ответ, – я так и не поняла, как сообщенная вами информация должна примирить меня с помехами.

***

Они спустились с возвышенности, где приземлился шаттл, на черно-белую, засыпанную снегом равнину, и выбирали маршрут.   
Мистер Спок обнаружил на расстоянии нескольких километров впереди интересный разлом, доктор Кисснер, гидробиолог, счел нужным спуститься к берегу моря, тогда как доктору Блэр, климатологу, зачем-то понадобилось к холмам. Офицеры СБ протестовали: лейтенант-коммандер Мэллоу строго-настрого запрещала им отпускать ученых бродить по планете в гордом одиночестве, а ведь хотя бы одному из них следовало оставаться с капитаном. Но Джей разрешила это недоразумение очень просто.  
– Лейтенант Пенроуз, энсин Калхоун, неужели вы не верите, что ваша капитан способна защитить своего старшего научного от враждебной окружающей среды? Уже не говоря о себе самой.  
– Эм… – сказал Калхоун и закашлялся.  
Пенроуз невозмутимо подняла брови..  
– Итак, энсин, вы сопровождаете доктора Блэр, лейтенант – доктора Кисснера. Только не открывайте купальный сезон и не устраивайте здесь горнолыжные курорты.  
– Есть, мэм!  
– Да, капитан!  
– Вот и отлично, – одобрила она. – Сбор у шаттла через пять часов. Отчет «Энтерпрайз» каждые полчаса – по возможности. Удачи.   
Отсалютовав им и проследив за тем, как две группы расходятся в разные стороны, на ходу поправляя рюкзаки и переговариваясь, она повернулась к старпому, изучавшему показания трикодера:  
– Что там, мистер Спок?  
– Должно быть, залив, – ответил он.   
– Живописный?  
– Отсюда не видно, капитан, – сказал Спок.  
Пару секунд Джей просто смотрела на него, не веря, что он не сообщил ей о нелогичности человеческих представлений о живописности, что вместо этого он… пошутил?  
Потом вдруг почувствовала, что по уши полна каким-то теплым счастьем. И расхохоталась.

***

– Это органический материал, – Спок сканировал обледеневшие обломки остроносого летательного аппарата непривычной конструкции.  
– Сколько же тысяч лет он пролежал здесь? – Джей осматривала толстые ледяные стены и сталактитами свисавшие с потолка огромные сосульки. – И к какой цивилизации принадлежали его создатели?  
– Мы проведем анализ и попытаемся выяснить это, – он упаковывал взятые пробы.  
– Связи здесь, понятное дело, нет, – беспокойно заметила она, пристегивая коммуникатор к поясу. – Нужно выйти на открытое пространство и установить маяк, если помехи сохранятся.  
– По моим расчетам, через, примерно, пять с половиной сотен метров мы выйдем к заливу, но помехи сохранятся, – сообщил Спок. – Горные породы здесь создают очень интенсивный электромагнитный фон.

[ ](http://storage3.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0629/h_1435612541_7159037_1a46ef6298.jpg)

Спустя несколько минут над ними и вправду было небо, покрытое темными грозовыми тучами. Они стояли перед почти полностью замерзшим водопадом. Тут и там по витым колоннам льда струились ручейки воды, замерзая и постепенно меняя композицию. На поверхности льда поблескивали отсветы далеких почти бесшумных молний.  
– Какая красота! Смотрите, мистер Спок, вон та витая колонна слева…  
– Оценивать объекты с эстетической точки зрения логично, если они симметричны и равновесны, – сообщил он безапелляционно.  
– Но ведь не все несимметричное неравновесно, коммандер, – возразила Джей. – Например, этот водопад явно находится в равновесии с миром. Иначе вся эта ледяная красота рухнула бы, – она повернулась к нему и заглянула в глаза. – Не нужно быть идеально симметричным для того, чтобы быть прекрасным. Чтобы быть обоснованным. Чтобы просто быть.  
Он не ответил.

***

Несколько минут они шли по уступу в скале над узким руслом замерзшей горной реки, а после очередного поворота перед ними оказался покрытый льдом залив. Джей тут же вытащила коммуникатор.  
– Нет, – фыркнула недовольно. – И здесь ничего. Мы пропустили уже три сеанса связи, и точно не выйдем на открытое место в течение ближайшего часа.  
– Не беспокойтесь, капитан. «Энтерпрайз» вряд ли уйдет с орбиты до истечения двух часов, оставшихся до времени сбора группы высадки.  
– Не иронизируйте, коммандер, – она рассмеялась, а затем предположила, задумчиво уставившись на ровную поверхность в трех метрах ниже уступа, на котором они находились: – Может, установить маяк прямо на лед внизу? Подальше от скал?  
– Во-первых, – заметил в ответ Спок, – вулканцы не иронизируют. Во-вторых, спускаться на лед слишком опасно.  
– Почему? – удивилась она. – Не думаю, что в этих погодных условиях он может оставаться тонким и непрочным.  
– Судя по показаниям сканера, под поверхностью льда пустота.  
– Отлив? – предположила Джей.  
– Здесь не может быть таких отливов, капитан, – напомнил он.  
– Вот заодно и попробуем выяснить причину.  
Она сняла рюкзак и вытащила портативный маяк, а потом продела синтетический трос в крепления на своем золотисто-желтом комбинезоне. Спок все еще с сомнением смотрел на нее, но уже смирился:  
– Установите маяк в пятидесяти метрах от скалы. Думаю, этого будет достаточно. И пока не включайте. Больше ничего не делайте. Выяснение причин может подождать.  
– Хорошо, – с готовностью кивнула она. – Не беспокойтесь так, коммандер. Я ничего себе не сломаю. Комбинезон же с экзоскелетом.  
Он молча кивнул и перекинул трос через оба плеча, чтобы удерживать ее. 

***

Маяк был установлен и готов к работе.   
Джей уже практически висела на тросе, готовясь подниматься, когда в абсолютной тишине прямо у нее над головой что-то сверкнуло.   
– Мистер Спок? – позвала она.  
Он не успел ответить: наверху загрохотало. Эхо разнеслось над заливом. Джей почувствовала, как лед под ней растрескивается, ломается и начинает медленно проваливаться в пустоту.  
Она еще успела подумать, что – клингоны побери эту снежную грозу! – ее маяку пришел конец, но что, к счастью, у Спока есть еще один. А потом поняла, что старпом не поднимает ее, а опускает ниже, чуть раскачивая вдоль поверхности скалы, будто готовясь отбросить в сторону.  
– Спок? Что случилось?! – закричала она в микрофон, но услышала в ответ только его дыхание, тут же поняв, что ее больше ничто не удерживает.  
Падая непонятно куда, стараясь развернуться, чтобы хотя бы не врезаться ни во что спиной, и закрывая маску руками, она еще услышала наверху гулкий шорох, а потом все же треснулась головой.

***

Очнувшись, Джей поняла, что лежит на широком и длинном уступе скалы метрах в двух ниже того уровня, где раньше была поверхность льда. Теперь плиты льда валялись под скалой внизу – там, где, должно быть, прежде было дно этого странного пустого залива.  
Попытавшись подняться, она увидела, что трос, с помощью которого Спок спускал ее на лед, тянется вдоль уступа. Вскочила – и тут же снова села, обхватив голову руками. Когда мир перестал вертеться волчком, осторожно встала и пошла, придерживаясь за обледеневшую стену, к грязной снежно-ледяной осыпи.  
К счастью, Спок был там – лежал на спине, раскинув руки и ноги, как большая синяя морская звезда, едва присыпанный серой холодной крошкой. Он был без сознания, но пульс оставался ровным, дыхание – глубоким, и крови Джей не обнаружила. Однако, у него был разорван комбинезон, и это означало, что он уже очень замерз, а дальше будет только хуже.  
Забравшись в его рюкзак – к счастью, оставшийся целым, – она достала тоненький термоспальник и, оттащив Спока на более-менее ровное место, укутала его.  
Потом проверила коммуникатор. Связи так и не было, а для того, чтобы поставить маяк, она теперь должна была бы отрастить крылья. Или забросить маяк на лед, раскрутив его на тросе? Джей честно попыталась, но до кромки льда было примерно тридцать метров, потому у нее ничего не получилось.  
Стараясь не отчаиваться, она уселась, положив голову Спока себе на колени, снова приподняла маску, чтобы проверить дыхание, а потом задумалась.  
О том, что можно попробовать прорубить ступеньки в скале фазерами и подняться. Но у нее нет альпинистского снаряжения, увы, – и даже некому подстраховать.  
Что можно попробовать посигналить фазерами. Но луч фазера не такой уж и яркий, она проверяла. А тратить энергию зря не хотелось.  
Что можно нагреть фазером какой-нибудь камень. И чтобы согреться, и на случай, если их будут искать с помощью теплосканера. Если, конечно, не бояться утонуть в растаявшем снегу или растопить одну из нависших над уступом льдин, вызвав еще одну лавину.  
Сидела, разглядывая расколовшийся ледяной купол. Иззелена-серый. Очень красивый – и очень страшный.   
«Бесчеловечно прекрасная архитектура», – подумала. – «Когда – никаких если! – Спок очнется и мы выберемся отсюда, надо будет зафиксировать эту красоту».  
Перевела взгляд на лицо старпома. Хмыкнула.  
«И эту красоту тоже. Бесчеловечно прекрасную архитектуру этого носа».  
Бледный еще больше, чем обычно, Спок выглядел неожиданно беззащитным. Длиннющие ресницы, от природы темные веки, горькая складка в углу рта, серо-зеленый кровоподтек на скуле – над краем маски. Совершенно бесчеловечно притягательно серо-зеленый. Она расстегнула указательный палец перчатки и прикоснулась к его щеке.   
«Теплый. Горячий», – замерла на минуту, а потом потрясла головой: – «Так. Ему же холодно!».  
Опустила маску на лицо старпома и постаралась устроиться поудобнее.


	13. Глава 9.2 О холоде и бесчеловечно прекрасной архитектуре.

Спок открыл глаза и увидел высоко над собой, в небе, грозовые тучи, озарявшиеся вспышками электрических разрядов с частотой, примерно, ноль целых девять десятых герц. Погодные факторы оставались неблагоприятными.  
В следующее мгновение он вспомнил. Как резонансные колебания, порожденные молнией, ударившей в одну из вершин горной гряды по другую сторону залива, вызвали частичное обрушение ледяного покрова и сход оползней. Как, увидев катящийся по склону над его головой снежный вал, он попытался отбросить капитана насколько возможно дальше от себя. Как, поняв, что уже не успеет укрыться от сходящей лавины, слез за край уступа, уцепившись за трещины и вжимаясь в поверхность скалы, чтобы оползень задел его как можно меньше. Расчет оказался верным: он был жив.   
Потратив на констатацию этого факта еще две десятых секунды, Спок повернул голову.  
Расчет оказался верным на…   
Решив, что пока не имеет достаточного количества данных для вычисления процента успешности, он просто произнес:  
– Капитан?   
Она не открыла глаза. Возможно, его микрофон был поврежден. Спок поднес руку к лицу и попытался приподнять маску. Кожу обожгло холодом.  
– Капитан Кирк?  
На этот раз она услышала. Веки медленно приподнялись, взгляд сфокусировался на его лице. Две целые и четыре десятых доли секунды она просто смотрела на него, а потом, видимо, очнувшись полностью, тоже откинула маску:  
– Мистер Спок! Как вы себя чувствуете?  
– Все в порядке, капитан.  
Она выдохнула и улыбнулась:  
– Переломы, внутренние кровоизлияния, черепно-мозговые травмы?  
– Сотрясение и пара ушибов, – он попытался покачать головой и только в этот момент понял, что его затылок упирается в ее колени.   
– Отлично, – констатировала она и чуть сменила положение, упираясь в лед одной рукой, а другой поддерживая его голову. – Так удобнее?  
– Как вы себя чувствуете, капитан? – ответил он вопросом.  
– Прекрасно, – разулыбалась она. – Спасибо, коммандер  
– Всегда пожалуйста.  
– Не за вопрос спасибо, – покачала головой она. – Вы в очередной раз спасли мне жизнь. Это уже становится традицией, – несмотря на шутливый тон, ее взгляд был совершенно серьезным.  
Он просто кивнул и сел, расстегивая спальный мешок.  
Холодный воздух тут же коснулся кожи бедра.  
– Ваш комбинезон разорван, – подтвердила Кирк. – Можно скрепить клейкой лентой. У нас есть.  
– Согласен, – кивнул он, осматриваясь. – Но это ждет.  
Кромка льда, нависавшего над пустой полостью, бывшей прежде заливом, находилась на расстоянии, примерно, двадцати девяти целых и восьми десятых метра от них. Маяк с уже прикрепленным к нему тросом лежал у ног Кирк.  
– Логично, капитан, – заметил он, наклоняясь взять сигнальное устройство.  
– Спасибо за комплимент, коммандер, – хмыкнула она. – Только у меня все равно не хватило сил забросить его туда.  
Он не ответил, выбирая цель и раскручивая трос с маяком на конце.   
– Ого! – воскликнула она, когда первый же бросок завершился успешно. – На Земле вы установили бы какой-нибудь мировой рекорд. По метанию маяков…   
– Сила тяжести и на Земле, и на этой планете существенно отличается от вулканской, – покачал головой Спок. – К тому же, все вулканцы умеют обращаться с ах-вун.   
– С чем?  
– Ритуальное оружие. Кожаный ремень с утяжелителями на концах.  
– А в каких ритуалах оно используется? – Кирк смотрела с любопытством.  
– Во многих, – уклончиво ответил он, вытаскивая из рюкзака бобину клейкой ленты. – Капитан, я буду через… – бросил взгляд направо, – …семь минут.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула она.

***

Когда он вернулся, она сидела, обхватив колени обеими руками и уткнувшись в них лбом.  
– Капитан? – наклонился к ней и коснулся плеча.  
– Все в порядке, – сообщила она и подняла лицо. – Просто мир решил немножко ускорить вращение.  
– Вам нужно отдохнуть, капитан.  
– Я уже отдыхала.  
– В тепле.  
– На «Энтерпрайз».  
– Здесь тоже можно.  
– В спальнике? Он ваш. У вас разорван комбинезон, вы замерзнете.  
– Не замерзну.  
– Ох, вселенная! – рассмеялась она. – Я, конечно, очень люблю спорить с вами, коммандер, но не по таким же поводам! – окинула взглядом спальный мешок.  
Спока насторожило внезапно изменившееся выражение ее лица.  
– Что случилось, капитан?  
– Мы вполне поместимся в нем вдвоем, – она пожала плечами и посмотрела серьезно. – Он достаточно просторный.  
Спок вынужден был признать, что ее предложение логично. Могло пройти несколько часов прежде, чем разведывательные зонды «Энтерпрайз» засекут их сигнал. Следовало сохранять энергию.  
– Это… разумно, капитан.  
– Не перехвалите меня, – улыбнулась она и указала на спальник пригласительным жестом: – Только после вас, мистер Спок.  
Он сел, подложив под плечи рюкзак и, когда она устроилась у него на коленях, положив голову на грудь, запахнул спальный мешок у нее за спиной.  
Три целые восемь десятых минуты она лежала, уцепившись пальцами за застежку его нагрудного кармана и едва слышно дыша, а потом недовольно вздохнула и подняла лицо, посмотрев на него:  
– Коммандер, как, по вашему мнению, могла появиться такая ледовая крыша над пустым ущельем?   
– Почему вас вдруг заинтересовал этот вопрос, капитан? – спросил он, удивленно поднимая бровь.  
– Ну, нельзя же молчать несколько часов! – воскликнула она, тут же засмеявшись. – Ох, кому я это говорю? Не обращайте внимания, мистер Спок.  
– Если вы хотите обсудить те природные процессы, результатом которых могло стать наблюдаемое нами явление…   
– Нет, – продолжала смеяться она.  
– …то у меня есть предположения, но они требуют всесторонней проверки.  
Капитан смотрела на него, наморщив нос и улыбаясь:  
– Коммандер, с вами я чувствую себя затертой во льдах.  
– Вам холодно? – удивился он.  
– И твердо, – покивала она, не прекращая веселиться, а потом посерьезнела: – И голова болит.  
Спок забеспокоился:  
– Аптечка…   
– Я уже приняла лекарство. Еще когда нашла вас.  
Она опустила веки. Он смотрел на нее – сведенные брови, темные круги под глазами, – и понимал, что ей действительно нужно отдохнуть. А предварительно нужно исключить вероятность серьезной травмы.   
– Капитан…   
– М?  
– Вы разрешите мне провести обследование?  
– Только если для этого не нужно раздеваться, – хмыкнула.  
– Не нужно, – ответил он терпеливо. – Я хочу коснуться вашего сознания, чтобы выяснить причину боли.  
– О, – она открыла глаза и с интересом уставилась на него, – а так тоже можно? В смысле, читать не только мысли и эмоции, но и…   
– Но и получать информацию о состоянии тела, – кивнул Спок. – К тому же, я не собираюсь «читать» ваши мысли.  
– Правильно, – одобрила капитан, и снова прикрыла глаза. – Они сейчас очень скучные. По-моему, они тоже болят – все до одной.  
Он расстегнул пальцы на правой перчатке.  
– На Вулкане родители прикасаются к детям, передавая сигнал одобрения или неодобрения, или пытаясь понять, все ли в порядке со здоровьем ребенка.  
– Вы не поверите, коммандер, но на Земле все точно так же.   
– Я знаю, – кивнул он. – Моя мать делала так, хоть и не обладает телепатическими способностями. Постепенно я понял, почему ей это необходимо, а потом научился сообщать ей нужную информацию через прикосновение.   
– От прикосновения к дорогому существу просто хорошо, – сказала Кирк.  
Спок замер на мгновение. Это была немного слишком личная информация. Он решил, что обдумает это после.  
– Сейчас я коснусь вашего сознания точно так же, – продолжил он. – Только чтобы проверить, в чем причина боли. Если это просто сотрясение, потом я погружу вас в сон. Если вы мне это доверите.  
– Мистер Спок, – она смотрела на него смеющимися глазами. – Вы не так давно спасли мне жизнь, рискуя собственной. Было бы нелогично после затраченных на это усилий делать что-то, чтобы навредить мне.  
– Вы правы, – кивнул он и легко прижал кончики пальцев к контактным точкам. – Мой разум к твоему разуму… 

***

Капитан сидела у него на левом бедре, поджав ноги, положив голову на плечо, и спала. Спок так и не убирал пальцы с ее щеки, сохраняя поверхностный контакт, считывая эмоции. Он почему-то чувствовал, что должен контролировать ее состояние.

Когда он в первый раз дотронулся до ее сознания, она замерла, с интересом прислушиваясь к его аккуратным прикосновениям.  
«Это… необычно».   
Он не нашел серьезных причин ее боли и просто заблокировал это ощущение на время.  
«О, – Кирк потянулась и покрутила головой, будто терлась щекой о его пальцы. – Мистер Спок, вы волшебник».  
«Теперь попробуйте поспать, капитан».  
«Обещайте, что разбудите меня, если произойдет… что угодно».  
Он пообещал. Она заснула, обхватив его поперек груди. 

Спок вспоминал, когда ее прикосновения перестали быть неприятны ему.   
Сначала он чувствовал в них только земную неразборчивость в жестах.   
Потом понял привычную ей систему взаимодействия с окружающими и научился различать одобрительные и неодобрительные прикосновения.   
Потом ощутил в ней уже знакомую ему потребность просто прикасаться к тому, кого считаешь частью своего мира. Леди Аманда притрагивалась к нему – и к отцу – так же. И так же тепло и насмешливо улыбалась им обоим.   
Однажды он видел, как Кирк и Ухура разговаривали в кают-компании. Капитан поправляла подруге волосы. Когда к ним присоединился доктор Маккой, лейтенант-коммандер похлопала его по руке. Капитан потерла плечо, доктор потянулся его помассировать. Тогда Споку впервые захотелось иметь право так же легко и ни о чем не думая касаться ее.   
Потом…   
Стоило только вспомнить, как над разорванным воротом – в ямочке между ключицами – билась жилка. Вспомнить, как ему захотелось коснуться этой пульсации кончиками пальцев. И понять, что все еще хочется.  
До сих пор он никогда не жалел о наличии эйдетической памяти.  
Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.  
Эмоции капитана – спокойная удовлетворенность и доверие – текли сквозь него. Она была довольна тем, что все в порядке. Что с ним все в порядке. И тем, что он к ней прикасается.

Он разбудил ее только когда прилетел шаттл.


	14. Глава 10.1 О выговорах и их неожиданных последствиях.

– Вот скажите мне, уважаемые капитан и ее первый офицер, – доктор Маккой был недоволен несмотря на то, что все члены десантной группы вернулись на борт «Энтерпрайз», – какого хрена клингонского оба старших офицера корабля все время отправляются в десант вместе, если каждый раз в таких высадках они только чудом остаются живыми и относительно здоровыми?!  
– Бо-оунс, – простонала капитан и попыталась приложить ладонь ко лбу.  
– Убери руки! – крикнул тот. – Не мешай томографу! Только от его заключения зависит, прощу ли я тебя на этот раз!  
– А смеяться можно? – фыркнула Кирк.  
– Можно, – Маккой сбавил тон. – Но тогда я еще на один день отстраню тебя от исполнения и запру в каюте.  
Спок стоял у изголовья кушетки и молча слушал. Капитан находилась в медотсеке уже две целых и пять десятых часа и за это время, как утверждал глава медслужбы, он не провел и половины необходимых процедур. Спок считал, что доктор Маккой просто избрал один из самых нелогичных методов наказания капитана за, как он выразился, «истраченные впустую нервные клетки».  
Сам Спок после возвращения на борт плодотворно потратил время на анализ устных отчетов доктора Кисснера и доктора Блэр, нашел полученные ими данные весьма обнадеживающими и распорядился о подготовке к следующей высадке. Теперь нужно было только получить одобрение капитана – или, если она будет временно отстранена от исполнения обязанностей, взять руководство на себя.  
Томограф сигнализировал, что заключение готово, и вывел данные на экран.  
– Так, так, что тут у нас? – доктор Маккой рассматривал изображение.  
– Лен, ты с такой страстью уставился на мои мозги, что мне неловко, – сообщила капитан, приподнявшись. – Можно я не буду наблюдать за этой интимной процедурой и пережду ее на мостике?  
– Твоя смена давно закончилась, – отмахнулся Маккой. – Но ты можешь идти в каюту. И, поскольку в десант я тебя больше не отпущу, а на мостике делать все равно нечего, то ты отдыхаешь до послезавтрашнего утра.  
– Бо-оунс!  
– Нет. Мистер Спок, корабль ваш.

***

– Если хотите, я буду согласовывать с вами важнейшие процедуры.  
Спок сопровождал капитана к лифту, чтобы она могла проследовать в каюту. Вернее, он прекрасно понимал, что она, скорее всего, останется в кабинете, чтобы принимать участие в работе.   
– Спасибо за предложение, коммандер, – улыбнулась Кирк, – но согласований точно не нужно. Меня только интересует результат нашей высадки и перспективы.  
– Первые исследовательские программы завершились плодотворно, – сообщил Спок. – Если пожелаете, я представлю короткий доклад после того, как отдам необходимые распоряжения на мостике.  
– Да, пожалуйста, – кивнула она. – И, раз уж я не при исполнении, – не хотите чаю?

***

Они сидели за столом для совещаний в кабинете, пили чай и просто беседовали – так, будто это был еще один вечер на обзорной палубе. Капитан, похоже, обладала способностью создавать комфортную атмосферу везде, куда могла принести чайную чашку. Спок вдруг совершенно нелогично подумал о том, что нужно было бы проверить эту гипотезу в условиях мостика.  
– Можно предположить, что на данный момент не заполненный водой морской залив поднимался над уровнем моря постепенно в результате перемещения литосферных плит, – он рассказывал о своих предположениях по вопросу природы пустого залива.  
– Вся вода ушла, а лед остался, – кивнула Кирк. – Но тогда вопрос: как при смещении плит, которое обычно сопровождается землетрясениями, эта довольно хрупкая конструкция уцелела – и оставалась в сохранности довольно долгое время, насколько можно судить?  
– Этот вопрос еще следует изучить, – сказал Спок. – Сейчас очередной десант работает на поверхности планеты, курируемый лейтенантом-коммандером Далтоном, старшим офицером бета-смены. Доктор Станкевич и доктор Палмер просили разрешения присоединиться к группе высадки, которая отправится в пещеры у водопада во время очередной смены альфа.  
– Думаю, это правильно, – согласилась Кирк, поставила пустую чашку на стол и потянулась. – Археологам там будет интересно.   
Спок вдруг почувствовал совершенно необъяснимое тепло в кончиках пальцев.  
– Кстати, коммандер, – как будто вспомнив о чем-то, капитан посмотрела на него вопросительно. – Почему Боунс решил не мучить вас обследованиями? Я точно помню, что вы сказали мне о паре ушибов.  
– Они не представляют опасности.  
– И все же? – настаивала она. – Один я вижу, – перевела взгляд на его щеку. – А второй?  
– Под правой ключицей, – неохотно ответил Спок.  
– И что же сказал Боунс?  
– Доктор Маккой не назначил мне никакого лечения.  
Она удивленно распахнула глаза.  
– Как? Он настолько устал от меня, что больше видеть не мог никаких пациентов? Что за безответственность! – она потянулась к коммуникатору.  
– Доктор не безответственен, – Спок отрицательно качнул головой. – Капитан… Я не уведомил доктора Маккоя.  
Она замерла, глядя на него возмущенно:  
– Вы не – что?  
Он молчал.  
– Выговор с занесением!  
Он молчал.  
– Немедленно в медпункт!  
Он встал и шагнул к дверям, но тут же был остановлен ею.  
– Стоп! – Кирк устало потерла переносицу. – Извините за этот тон, мистер Спок. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, в самом деле, – подняла взгляд на него. – Но к Боунсу сходите.  
– Для визита в медпункт нет никаких оснований, капитан.  
– Моя просьба основанием не является? – она уставилась на него удивленно, а потом рассмеялась: – Ох, да, приказывать вам сейчас я все равно не имею права – в соответствии с распоряжениями самого Боунса. Придется наябедничать.  
– Мне сложно вообразить это действие в вашем исполнении.  
– Вы удивитесь, – хмыкнула она, а потом встала и шагнула к нему. – Позвольте хоть мне самой убедиться в том, что это только ушиб, – и потянулась рукой к его груди.  
Ему вдруг стало жарко – несмотря на то, что в кабинете поддерживалась нормальная для землян температура. Он почувствовал, что ее прикосновение сейчас было бы… неправильно. И отступил на шаг назад.  
– Мистер Спок? – она так и остановилась перед ним с поднятой рукой и смотрела, удивленно подняв брови. – Вы понимаете, что ваше поведение нелогично?  
Он не успел ничего сказать – она тут же фыркнула:  
– Ох, что я говорю?! Вы плохо влияете на меня, коммандер.  
Он не ответил. Он сам себя не понимал.  
– Ну, раз вы настолько не доверяете мне, отправляйтесь к Боунсу, – она прошла в свою каюту, не закрыв дверь, и подошла к репликатору. – Иначе через сутки с половиной я все же устрою вам выговор, – и без всякого перехода спросила, повернувшись к нему, стоявшему прямо возле порога: – Еще чаю?  
Он молчал.  
– Как хотите, – пожала плечами и принялась изучать панель меню.  
Спок почему-то знал, что она обижена. Он не был опытен в различении человеческих эмоций, но это знание пришло к нему само, минуя аналитические подструктуры психики.  
Он знал, что капитан шутит – но, несмотря на это, всерьез расстроена его недоверием. Люди нелогичны.  
В следующий момент он вынужден был признать, что и его поведение нельзя назвать логичным: ее просьба была абсолютно обоснованна, а его реакция – совершенно иррациональна.   
Осознание этого привело Спока в негодование.   
Он был настолько недоволен собой, что даже дыхание участилось.   
Он чувствовал потребность немедленно поступить как можно более логично.  
Продемонстрировать капитану, что с ним действительно все в порядке. И что он доверяет ей. Доверяет все.  
Положив падд на стол, Спок одним движением стянул форменную тунику, перешагнул через порог капитанской каюты, подошел и встал за ее спиной, ожидая.   
Во всей вселенной не было ничего важнее ее спокойствия. Ее одобрения. Ее… прикосновения.  
Капитан вытащила из репликатора кружку.  
– Так, может, все же чаю, коммандер?


	15. Глава 10.2 О выговорах и их неожиданных последствиях.

После возвращения на «Энтерпрайз» Джей не могла понять, что с ней происходит. Она то и дело чувствовала, будто на нее кто-то смотрит. И даже не смотрит, а легко прикасается – к волосам, плечу, руке.  
Неприятно не было, но она не могла понять причины. Боунс не нашел никаких нарушений в работе центральной нервной системы, так что, скорее всего, это были фантомные ощущения.  
«Человеческая психика не выдерживает нескольких часов в серо-зеленых льдах», – подумав так, Джей решила просто не обращать внимания. – «Отдохну – и пройдет».  
Они со Споком пили чай и разговаривали о высадке. Она почему-то старательно обходила возможности упоминания о вулканских телепатических практиках, хотя ей больше всего хотелось поговорить именно об этом. Да она просто не могла прекратить думать о его осторожных прикосновениях к ее лицу и ее разуму.  
Раньше Джей полагала, что телепатический контакт должен быть похож на укол – на вонзающуюся в мозг иглу. Но оказалось, что это как… ветер. Как спокойный свежий ветер, втекающий в открытые окна и наполняющий комнату своей прохладой.  
Возможно, именно потому она не хотела разговаривать со Споком на эту тему.  
Ей слишком хотелось повторить. Она знала, что не удержится от вопроса.  
Ей слишком хотелось снова прикасаться к нему. Это было так уютно. Так правильно. Так…  
Горячо, да.  
Она старалась не обращать внимания, но не могла не думать.  
О том, как он обнимал ее – логично не давая ей слишком резко двигаться во сне – и как спокойно ей было. О том, как он не захотел выпускать ее, сонную, из рук, и сам перенес в шаттл. Потому что это ведь было логично, улыбалась она в мыслях.

А потом вышла из себя – потому что он не заботился о собственной безопасности, как было бы логично.

***

Она стояла у репликатора, спиной ощущая взгляд Спока, выбирая в меню какой-нибудь успокаивающий нервы отвар вместо чая.  
Он молчал. Потом зачем-то прошел в ее каюту.   
Дверь закрылась с шорохом.   
Спок стоял у нее за спиной и ждал. Она ощущала это напряженное ожидание всей поверхностью кожи.  
– Так, может, все же чаю, коммандер? – и повернулась к нему.  
И задохнулась, чуть не уткнувшись носом в зеленовато-медную кожу его плеча.  
В его грудь с темными сосками.  
Джей подняла глаза. Щеки горели. У него тоже. Он смотрел на нее, наклонив голову, и практически идеально держал лицо. Его выдавал только взгляд – жадный и растерянный.  
– Спок, – она не знала, какие слова могут описать то, что она чувствовала, потому вкладывала в его имя все – и «какой ты красивый», и «с тобой рядом жарко», и «ты так сладко пахнешь», и…   
Она подняла руку и нерешительно прикоснулась к аспидно-серому пятну на груди под ключицей.   
И ощутила пульсацию крови.   
Очень горячей крови.   
И ее накрыло.  
– Иди сюда, – она обхватила ладонями его лицо и потянула к себе.  
Он только на мгновение коснулся ее губ, а потом уткнулся в щеку и глухо застонал, обнимая ее под лопатками.  
Она провела ладонями по его груди, жадно вдавливая подушечки пальцев в подрагивающую от напряжения плоть, обхватила руками за талию, прижимаясь животом…   
– Ого, – тихонько пробормотала ему в шею, царапнув ногтями ложбинку на пояснице.  
Он поднял голову и беспокойно взглянул на нее, словно не понимая.   
Растрепанная челка, зеленоватые пятна на щеках, приоткрытые темные губы.  
– Ты невозможный, – шепнула Джей, тут же прижав палец к его рту: – Стоп! Не нужно процентов твоей вероятности.  
– А что нужно?.. – нет, он спросил совершенно всерьез, но она не могла не улыбаться.  
– Тебя, – зарылась пальцами в его волосы и потянула к себе, пытаясь прижаться всем телом.  
Спок выдохнул со стоном. Звякнула пряжка ремня, а затем он подхватил ее и, переступив через одежду, поставил на пол в изножье кровати.  
Джей обняла его и потянула вниз. Он сел на постель, не отрываясь от нее, прижал к себе, спрятав лицо на груди. Она гладила его плечи и целовала виски, а потом мягко оттолкнула и опустилась на пол, встала на колени между его ногами, осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев кожи внутренней поверхности бедер, и прижалась губами к… Она не знала, что у вулканцев расположено в этой точке – у человека там было бы солнечное сплетение.   
Спок шумно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и стиснул ее плечи так, что она вскрикнула. Он тут же отпустил ее, чуть отодвинулся и вцепился пальцами в покрывало.  
– Простите. Я не… не должен так…   
Джей смотрела на него – закрытые глаза, морщинка между сведенными бровями, закушенные губы – и чувствовала, что сейчас или умрет от нежности, или расхохочется.  
– Эй, – она потерлась щекой о его живот, – все в порядке. Ты просто чуть-чуть не рассчитал, – поцеловала пушистую дорожку над пупком и улыбнулась, ощутив, как его член коснулся ее подбородка.  
– Привет… – чуть отстранившись и опустившись на пятки, она прижалась щекой к бедру Спока.  
Темный. Почти черные набухшие вены. Уже влажная головка немного непривычной формы.  
Осторожно прикоснулась кончиком пальца, а потом облизнула его и подняла лицо. Спок смотрел на нее какими-то совершенно безумными глазами. Она даже подумала, что с удовольствием взяла бы это великолепие в рот, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, чтобы понаблюдать за выражением, но отогнала эту мысль.  
– Я сейчас, – встала, шагнула назад и начала расстегивать платье, а стащив его – поймала устремленный на нее голодный взгляд и улыбнулась еще шире. Он отодвинулся к изголовью и растянулся на постели во весь рост, уперся лопатками в спинку и не сводил с нее глаз.  
– Спок? – ее негромкий подрагивающий от сдерживаемого смеха голос как будто разбудил в нем что-то. Он выдохнул и облизнул нижнюю губу.  
Когда она расстегнула шорты и дала им сползти на пол по ее ногам, а потом присела и стянула трусики, оставшись в чулках и короткой майке, он скрипнул зубами. А когда она, все так же лукаво глядя на него исподлобья, уселась на постели между его ступнями, подобрав под себя ноги, и погладила его по голени, шепнув: «Теплый», – он тихо застонал и вдруг беспомощно раскинул руки, вцепившись в края изголовья.  
– Спок? – она склонилась над ним, глядя в глаза, и мягко улыбнулась. – Ну, что ты? Сломать меня боишься?  
Когда он коротко кивнул, не отводя взгляда от ее лица, будто боясь посмотреть ниже, Джей хмыкнула:  
– Вулканцы, – встала на колени над его бедрами и выпрямилась. – А так?.. – стянула майку.  
Он захлебнулся на вдохе. Пластик под его пальцами чуть слышно треснул.  
– Тшш, – снова склонилась к нему, тихонько смеясь. – Все, все, не настаиваю.  
Легко чмокнула его в кончик носа, прижалась щекой к щеке и шумно втянула воздух.  
– О вселенная, – прошептала на выдохе. – Как ты пахнешь…   
Спок выгнулся ей навстречу. Член скользнул по ее бедру. Джей подняла лицо и улыбнулась, чуть наморщив нос:  
– Ты такой длинный.  
Он в ответ уставился на нее непонимающе, а она фыркнула:  
– Да не он, – прикусила губу. – Хотя тоже… Неважно. Ты длинный.  
Спок удивленно поднял бровь и опустил взгляд, будто пытаясь найти опровержение ее нелепым претензиям, но тут же – явно, поняв, что зря это сделал – зажмурился и сжал зубы.  
– Спо-ок, – тихонько засмеялась она ему в губы. – Вселенная. Ну, перестань же сопротивляться сам себе.  
Поцеловала – и снова оторвалась от него, и поднялась на колени.  
– Возвращаясь к. Пододвинься еще немножко выше.  
Он тут же, не сводя глаз с ее лица, подтянулся еще ближе к спинке кровати и теперь почти сидел, прислонившись плечами к переборке.  
Джей удовлетворенно выдохнула и склонилась к нему, обхватив затылок ладонью.  
– Сейчас, – лизнула его губы, тут же сойдя с ума от того, что именно обещала ему. Что именно – сейчас.  
Перевела дух и, глядя в глаза, осторожно коснулась члена пальцами.   
– Ммм… Горячий.  
Обхватила сильнее – и провела головкой по пушистой дорожке на лобке, по клитору и ниже, слегка погружая в свое влажное тепло, одновременно целуя, всасывая его язык.  
И он не выдержал. Застонал ей в рот. Выгнулся, задрожал. Вскинул бедра – и вошел в нее. Одним движением. До упора.  
Она только сдавленно охнула, а потом рассмеялась коротко и выпрямилась, упираясь ладонями в его грудь.  
– Так? – приподнялась и опустилась снова. – Хорошо? – вверх и вниз. – Еще? – вверх и вниз…   
Спок прикрыл глаза.  
– Не-ет, – прошептала Джей. – Не прячься. Покажи мне. Покажи, как тебе это…   
Он смотрел на нее пару мгновений, а потом разжал пальцы, оставившие вмятины на изголовье кровати, и просто положил ладони ей на плечи. Чуть надавил, будто желая быть в ней еще глубже, и прикусил губы, сдерживая стон. Провел пальцами вниз по спине, вдавливая подушечки в кожу, обхватил талию…   
– Да! Спо-ок… – она застонала, выгибаясь под его прикосновениями. – Хороший мой. Вселенная, какой ты…


	16. Глава 11.1 О вулканской спеси и земной нелогичности.

Спок проснулся от ощущения бесконечного одиночества.   
До начала смены оставалось два и пять десятых часа.  
Он был в постели один.   
В ее постели.  
Он помнил, что она… что Джей заснула, положив голову ему на плечо. Он еще некоторое время смотрел на нее, накрыв ее пальцы ладонью, краем сознания улавливая ее беспокойные яркие сны. Ему хотелось быть еще ближе к ней. Быть в ней. В ее теле и в ее разуме. Еще раз. Еще…   
Нет, конечно, он не инициировал мелдинг прошедшей ночью. Было бы безответственно устанавливать связь без ее осознанного согласия, а на объяснения не было времени.  
Спок почувствовал, как губы растягиваются в улыбке, но не пресек эмоцию – она казалась слишком правильной.  
Времени не было. Да. Зато было другое.  
Он вспоминал, каково это – чувствовать, как она сжимается вокруг него. Слышать ее чуть хрипловатый голос. Видеть ее лукавый и жадный взгляд. Ее покачивающиеся при каждом движении груди.  
Она светилась. Конечно, не в прямом смысле слова, нет. Светом и теплом казались ее эмоции, которые он ощущал всей поверхностью кожи, когда проводил пальцами по ее телу, собирая полные горсти тепла и света, читая ее желание, наслаждаясь ее любопытством, ее принятием. Он почти не слышал, что она говорила. Только чувствовал ее движения. И ее эмоции. И гул в ушах.  
Спок вспоминал свои ощущения, снова переживая соединение в одно целое. Не желая отпускать память об этом… счастье. Теперь, он думал, он может понять, что значит это слово: уверенность в том, что ты – желанный и необходимый. Уверенность в приемлемости всего, что ты собой представляешь. Всех твоих несовершенств.

Это счастье было водой, утоляющей жажду.  
И оно было жаждой.

Кровь тугими толчками ходила по венам, раздвигая стенки сосудов. Он понимал, что не может чувствовать ничего подобного, но почему-то знал, что это правильное чувство. В кончиках пальцев горячо пульсировал сводящий с ума жар.  
Спок сжал кулаки, вдавливая ногти в ладони, и услышал тяжелое дыхание. Свое собственное дыхание.  
Он откинул одеяло и поднялся, ощущая гулкую тяжесть в паху. Член, качнувшись, мазнул по животу, заставив вздрогнуть.  
Это было невыносимо. Непривычно. Неописуемо. До непристойности дурманяще и сладко.

В душе ее тоже не было.   
Спок подошел к закрытой двери каюты и прислушался. Да, Джей была в кабинете. Разговаривала с кем-то. Возможно, подумал он, ее разбудили для какого-то срочного совещания. Но почему тогда он сам не проснулся?  
В любом случае, появляться в кабинете раздетым он не собирался, а ждать больше не мог. Он одевался, вслушиваясь в звуки, доносившиеся из-за двери.   
Она говорила негромко, но очень весело. Пару раз даже засмеялась. Он удивленно поднял бровь, когда услышал это, но решил не тратить время на обдумывание логичности человеческого способа проведения срочных совещаний, и приоткрыл дверь.  
Джей сидела за своим столом спиной к нему, что-то искала в базе данных и тихо разговаривала с доктором Маккоем по видеосвязи.  
– Мне вот интересно, отчего ты так воодушевлена после практически бессонной ночи? – как раз спрашивал тот.  
– Лен, ты сам только что ответил на свой вопрос, – фыркнула она.  
Доктор хмыкнул:  
– Ну, я должен был догадаться. Потому что, вообще-то, еще с Академии прекрасно помню, отчего у тебя бывает такое настроение, – его голос звучал осуждающе. – Научные работники… Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, к каким последствиям это может привести?  
Она тихо засмеялась:  
– Док, успокойся. Не будет никаких последствий. И, в любом случае, – она потянулась, как сытая сонная ле-матья, – такое стоит любых последствий.  
Он покачал головой:  
– Ты всегда так говоришь. Вот спишут тебя на Землю за все твои невинные шалости!.. – вздохнул. – Зайди ко мне потом на предмет… ну, ты понимаешь.  
Она прыснула и согласилась зайти, а затем попросила вернуться к ответу на ее запрос. Они говорили о здоровье вчерашнего десанта и соблюдении санитарных норм в условиях исследуемой планеты.

Спок так и стоял у двери.  
Его вода оказалась горькой.

Он чувствовал себя использованным.   
Он чувствовал себя игрушкой. Развлечением – одним из многих – женщины, которая уже поделилась информацией о прошедшей ночи с посторонним. Это было оскорбительно.   
Он чувствовал, как в нем поднимается холодная ярость.


	17. Глава 11.2 О вулканской спеси и земной нелогичности.

– Иди поспи еще. Помни: ты освобождена от своих обязанностей на сегодня, – сказал Боунс, отключаясь.  
– Только бы напоминать о неприятном, – Джей покачала головой и повернулась, чтобы встать из-за стола. И увидела Спока. И расцвела улыбкой:  
– Доброе утро, – протянула к нему руки.  
– Доброе утро, капитан, – он шагнул в сторону, уклоняясь от прикосновения.  
Она уставилась на него удивленно:  
– Спок? Что-то случилось?  
– Никак нет, – он смотрел в стену над ее головой. – Прошу разрешения идти. Если, конечно, у вас не будет никаких распоряжений.  
Она встревожилась всерьез.  
– Спок? – подошла и положила руку ему на плечо. – Посмотри на меня. В чем дело? Я что-то сделала не так?  
– Все ваши действия были весьма удовлетворительны, капитан, мэм, – он взглянул на нее холодно.  
Джей вспыхнула. Несколько секунд смотрела на него, не находя слов – не находя смысла говорить какие-то слова, – а затем кивнула:  
– Хорошо. Свободны, коммандер.  
– Мэм, – он склонил голову и вышел.  
Она еще минуту не двигалась с места, широко распахнув глаза, уставившись на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, а потом упала в кресло.   
– «Капитан, мэм», – сглотнула, – «Считаю логичным доложить, что вы весьма удовлетворительны в постели», – продекламировала сквозь подкатывавший к горлу хохот. Да, конечно, хохот. До слез смешно.  
Она не могла ошибиться настолько. Или могла? Что она знала о вулканцах, чтобы считать, что понимает Спока?  
Да, то, что она видела в нем этой ночью, подделать было бы невозможно – особенно, вулканцу, не имеющему большого опыта в выражении чувств. Это было горячо. И это было искренне. Но. Что она знала о значении искренности чувств для него? Ничего.  
Или, может быть, случилось что-то, что изменило его отношение к произошедшему?   
Он вспомнил об обязательной для каждого вулканца невесте? Но он ведь сказал, что ни с кем не поддерживает постоянную связь. А вулканцы не лгут.  
Вспомнил очередной параграф Устава и счел виды физической активности, имевшие место ночью в ее постели и его исполнении, несколько неуставными?  
Вспомнил каноны сурак-логики и классифицировал ее как объект, недостойный быть логичным элементом его мира?  
Она откинулась на спинку кресла и засмеялась, чувствуя подступающую истерику. Потом вытерла глаза и больно хлопнула себя ладонями по щекам.  
– А сейчас, капитан, мэм, вы пойдете в душ. Дав задание робостюарду прибрать в вашей спальне и сменить постель. И будете спать еще часов восемь. Как убитая. И подумаете обо всем, когда выспитесь. Ясно? – Джей глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула, а потом поднялась. – Ясно, мэм!

***

Но заснуть она не смогла.  
Так и лежала, уставившись в потолок. Вспоминая прошедшую ночь и пытаясь понять, в чем она допустила ошибку.  
Может, в самом начале, когда она возмущалась и прогоняла его к Маккою? И потом – когда добивалась, чтобы он продемонстрировал ей место ушиба.   
Она не понимала, что заставило ее так нахально требовать. Не понимала, почему вела себя так. Будто была пьяной. Пьяной от него.  
А потом… Спок был безумно трогателен с этой своей совершенно неожиданной непосредственностью восприятия. То есть, конечно, никаких ярких эмоций – она думала, он просто не видел надобности их демонстрировать, – никаких страстных влажных взглядов, стонов с закатыванием глаз и прочей пошлятины.   
Судя по всему, он прекрасно знал, что и как нужно сделать, чтобы было хорошо, но казался настолько ошеломленным всем происходившим, будто что-то в ее прикосновениях, в ее движениях, и – главное – в ее откликах на его действия было не так. Не так, как обычно. Как будто каждое прикосновение к ней, каждое движение было открытием, заслуживавшим всестороннего исследования – но требовавшим еще, еще, еще раз повторить. Он не мог остановиться. Она видела, как он пытался – даже не сдержаться, а просто сосредоточиться на том, что ощущал, – но у него не получалось остановить мгновение. Он каждый миг срывался – жестче, глубже, теснее. Виток за витком – все ближе и ближе…   
Джей сжалась в комочек и уткнулась лицом в подушку, выдохнув со стоном, а потом фыркнула. Сердце билось в совершенно не предназначенных для этого местах.  
«Рассказать бы Боунсу. Ох, он не поверит! Заставит замолчать, сбегает вылакать бутылку своего любимого пойла прямо из горла, снимет с себя все… обязательства и принесется слушать, затаив дыханье».  
Отсмеявшись, она вылезла из-под одеяла и решила одеваться.  
Нет. Она не станет рассказывать Лену ничего. Он думает, что у нее была жаркая ночь с этим археологом? Вот и пусть думает. Не зря же она делала вид, что с удовольствием принимает ухаживания.   
Боунс возьмет у нее кровь на анализ, поводит над ней трикодером, не найдет ни беременности, ни какой-нибудь инопланетной заразы, поворчит и успокоится. А Палмер через пару дней сойдет на федеративной базе и полетит к Земле. И, скорее всего, больше никогда в жизни ее не увидит.  
Кивнув этим мыслям, Джей повернулась к зеркалу, поправила ворот форменного платья и вышла из каюты.


	18. Глава 11.3 О вулканской спеси и земной нелогичности.

Смена альфа подходила к завершению. Спок сидел в капитанском кресле и размышлял не о работе. Собственно, все руководящие функции были исполнены, очередная группа высадки благополучно вернулась с планеты на борт корабля, оставалось только сдать смену – через пятнадцать целых и девять десятых минуты. Поэтому ничто не отвлекало его от размышлений.  
Спок понимал, что логично было бы отложить анализ произошедшего между ним и капитаном до времени вечерней медитации. Но, зная о присущей мозгу вулканца способности адекватно взаимодействовать с окружающим миром, руководя действиями индивида, и одновременно осмыслять поставленные перед ним жизненные задачи, он не находил логичных аргументов против того, чтобы приступить к анализу уже теперь.  
Он вспоминал эмоциональную неуравновешенность, которую проявляла капитан после того, как доктор Маккой отстранил ее от исполнения обязанностей на сорок целых и семь десятых часа. Сначала она разговаривала на повышенных тонах, потом приносила извинения, потом обижалась.  
Потом…   
Спок глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, вызывая в памяти мерный стук метронома.  
Потом он логично откликнулся на ее просьбу продемонстрировать…   
– Коммандер Спок, сэр?  
Он открыл глаза.  
– Лейтенант-коммандер Далтон, – кивнул и покинул место старшего офицера смены.  
Сдавая пост, затем спускаясь в лифте к офицерской столовой, затем направляясь к научному отделу, чтобы принять отчет десантной группы и проследить за ходом исследований, он все время помнил.   
Ее взгляд.  
Ее захлебнувшееся дыхание.  
Его имя, произнесенное полушепотом.  
Ее пальцы в его волосах.  
Ее губы…   
– Сэр?  
– Да, энсин Рэнд?  
Интендант капитана, молодой светловолосый землянин, вытянулся перед ним, салютуя.  
– Я… – и смешался. – Не оставляла ли капитан?.. То есть, – замялся, – я нигде не могу найти ее, сэр.   
Спок удивленно поднял бровь.  
– Не логично ли было бы воспользоваться коммуникатором или интеркомом, энсин?  
– Ее коммуникатор отключен, – Рэнд сник. – А по интеркому мне капитана искать неудобно…   
Спок потратил еще три секунды на наблюдение за растерянным и смущенным интендантом, а потом ввел команду на падде. Он понимал, что обращаться к СБ энсин не стал уже просто потому, что это выглядело бы действительно глупо, а доступа к системе безопасности он не имел.  
Когда на экране падда появилась схема всех помещений корабля, Спок ввел личный код капитана.   
– Ожидайте распоряжений, энсин, – кивнул он.  
– Есть, сэр! Спасибо, сэр! – воскликнул Рэнд, счастливо улыбаясь, и снова отдал честь.  
А Спок направился к лифту и в медотсек – потому что именно там, судя по показаниям датчиков слежения, находилась капитан Кирк.  
Он беспокоился.  
Совершенно нелогично.  
Потому что, в случае любого инцидента, медслужба должна была оповестить его первым.  
– Доктор? – Спок с неудовольствием отметил, что достиг медотсека несколько более поспешно, чем было бы логично. С другой стороны, его спешка была вполне обоснована: он просто не хотел потратить на внеплановый визит в медотсек слишком много времени.  
– Да, мистер Спок? – откликнулся Маккой, выходя из своего кабинета в помещение приемного покоя.  
– Здесь ли капитан?  
– Здесь, коммандер, – она прошла мимо доктора и остановилась перед Споком. – Что-то случилось?  
– Вас ищет интендант Рэнд, мэм, – сухо сообщил он, сердясь за беспричинное беспокойство.  
– О, – она кивнула, – Юджин, несчастный мальчик. Я совсем забыла предупредить его, – улыбнулась, повернувшись к доктору, – Лен, спасибо, что потратил на меня все это время, но теперь я, пожалуй, пойду и продолжу отдыхать у себя. Мистер Спок, – она склонила голову.  
Он молча кивнул в ответ.  
– Ну-ну, знаем мы, как ты отдыхаешь, – хмыкнул Маккой.  
Она покачала головой и вышла в коридор, доставая и включая коммуникатор.   
Оставшись один на один с доктором, Спок ощутил неловкость.  
Тот смотрел – и его взгляд беспокоил. Смотрел прямо в лицо, и его губы подрагивали, будто он хотел что-то сказать или улыбнуться, но сдерживался.  
Спускаясь в медотсек, Спок помнил, что именно с доктором беседовала капитан утром. Прекрасно осознавал, что, будучи проинформированным о произошедшем ночью, Маккой, язвительный и эмоционально неуравновешенный даже по земным меркам, может не удержаться от демонстрации своей осведомленности.  
Но так же ясно он видел необходимость встретиться с этим – чем раньше, тем лучше.  
– Вы как дети, – вдруг сообщил доктор. И помассировал висок.  
– Что вы имеете в виду? – осторожно спросил Спок.  
– Вулканская спесь против человеческой нелогичности, – взмахнул руками Маккой, словно привлекая внимание воображаемых зрителей. – Только у нас! Сегодня и ежедневно – на протяжении пяти лет!  
– Не понимаю вас.  
– Черта с два вы не понимаете! – прекратив паясничать, сердито буркнул Маккой.  
Спок не ответил на это и решил перейти к конструктивным моментам.  
– Доктор, на что жаловалась капитан?  
– Не на вас, не беспокойтесь, – фыркнул тот.  
– И все же? – настаивал Спок.  
– Это врачебная тайна, – упрямился доктор.  
– Если с капитаном происходит что-то серьезное…   
– Не напоминайте мне о моих обязанностях, мистер Спок. Я знаю их. Если произойдет что-то, что вулканцы и устав трактуют как «серьезное», – он действительно сердился, – я поставлю вас в известность.   
Спок склонил голову и вышел.  
Он был доволен тем, что продемонстрировал Маккою, как мало задевают его шутки о его и капитана отношениях. Это должно было предотвратить любые разговоры на тему прошлой ночи.  
С другой стороны, он не понимал причины, по которой капитан вообще находилась в медотсеке. Возможно, все же следовало спросить ее саму.

Но в кабинете ее не было. Судя по показаниям схемы службы безопасности, Кирк была в каюте. Скорее всего, уже отдыхала.  
Спок решил, что задаст вопросы завтра, во время их смены, и прошел к себе.

***

Он прервал медитацию через один и три десятых часа.  
Услышал собственное тяжелое дыхание. Открыл глаза.  
Свеча отбрасывала беспокойные красные блики на стены каюты.

Связь.  
Почему он не понял сразу?  
Конечно, прежде у него не было опыта кратковременной связи, какую устанавливали целители с пациентами или воспитатели со своими подопечными для наблюдения за их состоянием. Но он должен был рассуждать логически.  
Спок помнил, что прошлой ночью не сказал ей ни слова – даже ни разу не назвал по имени, – но она почему-то очень точно определяла, в какой момент и что он чувствует, и как сделать… как сделать ему еще приятнее.   
То, что он сам читал ее эмоции и предчувствовал ощущения, было вполне понятно. Но она?

Спок закрыл лицо ладонями.  
Сурак.

Он устанавливал связь разумов за восемь целых и четыре десятых часа до этого, чтобы следить за ее самочувствием. Скорее всего, интенсивность и продолжительность воздействия – пусть и поверхностного – оказались слишком велики, и потому связь действовала несколько часов.  
И все это время его ничто не настораживало. Он замечал, что необычно много думает о капитане и беспокоится о ней, но ему также казалось, что это вполне логично, учитывая все произошедшее.

Спок поднялся и шагнул к столу. Реплицировал стакан холодной воды.  
Он не хотел делать выводов. Но правильно и логично было идти до конца.

Он допустил ошибку.   
Он вовлек капитана в… неуставные отношения. Она желала его только под воздействием его собственного желания, которое он транслировал по связи, пусть и не осознавая.   
Ей, землянке, для которой близость не была отягощена такой сложной системой правил и запретов, как для вулканца, стало просто любопытно получить новый опыт. Тем более, что он ничего против не имел.  
Конечно, она не испытывала к нему никаких чувств. Это ясно показывало ее отношение к близости. То, что утром она, не смущаясь, обсуждала их ночь с другом.

Спок услышал тихое похрустывание. Опустив взгляд, он увидел, что плексиглассовый бокал, сдавленный его пальцами, дал трещину. Бросив испорченную вещь в утилизатор, он покачал головой.  
Почему его злит такое естественное поведение капитана?   
Обсудить с другом.   
Для человека это нормально и правильно.

Понимая, что о продолжении медитации не может быть и речи, Спок потушил свечу и снял ритуальное облачение. Ополоснул лицо холодной водой. Улегся на постель, глядя в темноту.  
Он чувствовал себя… грязным. Он вступил в сексуальные отношения с человеком, предварительно введя его в измененное состояние сознания.   
Он понимал, что теперь не может, не имеет права оставаться служить под ее командованием на этом корабле. Когда она поймет – если уже не поняла – ей будет неприятно даже видеть его.

Спок взял падд и приступил к составлению письма.


	19. Глава 12.1 О скоростях и непонимании.

«Энтерпрайз» шла на максимальном варпе в систему Омеги Кристалла – согласно сверхсрочному распоряжению Генштаба флота.  
«Борту USS «Энтерпрайз NCC-1701» немедленно проследовать к М 2514-73. Дальнейшие указания – на месте». Больше никакой информации.  
На восемьдесят два часа жизнь на Энтерпрайз замерла: все четыре смены были одинаково скучны, поскольку заниматься хоть чем-то интересным в непрерывном варпе мог только инженерный отдел, да и те пока всего лишь снимали показания с контрольных приборов. Как сказал Скотти – скука в ожидании катастрофы. Следить за ходом реакции, отмечать отклонения, устранять поломки, опять следить.  
Ну и научники, конечно же, страстно вцепились в недописанные статьи, не доведенные до конца эксперименты и незавершенные расчеты. Спок пропадал в своем отделе.  
Собственно, в эти дни ей казалось, что старпом вообще перебрался в научный отдел на постоянное место жительства. Он появлялся на мостике во время смены, работал за своей станцией, а после смен его все время ждали в научном. На совещаниях он был скуп на слова. На обзорной больше не появлялся.  
Тем не менее, когда они сталкивались случайно, или должны были работать вместе, или она появлялась в его лабораториях, Спок был к ней так предупредителен, будто она стала хрустальной. На все ее запросы реагировал без промедления. Она была убеждена, что, если ночью разбудит его требованием достать ей луну с неба, он даже не станет пытать ее вопросами о смысле распоряжения, только спросит о параметрах желаемого космического объекта – и достанет.   
Он словно пытался извиниться за… За все. Но оставался таким же холодно-отстраненным, как обычно. Да и она сама не заговаривала с ним лишний раз и не прикасалась к нему больше, не желая нарушать установленные им границы.   
Все, наверное, полагали, что их подчеркнутая взаимная вежливость – результат очередного столкновения «человеческой нелогичности» и «вулканской спеси». Боунс, по крайней мере, так и думал. И считал, что это пройдет, как уже бывало.

Джей вспоминала тот день, который она почти полностью провела в медотсеке, отключив коммуникатор.  
Она явилась к Маккою и, пока он совершал вокруг нее пассы трикодером, решила, что не хочет возвращаться в каюту. Что хочет – как во время учебы в Академии – отсидеться у него. Когда она объявила об этом своем намерении, он воззрился на нее недоуменно-саркастически и приложил тыльную сторону ладони к ее лбу. Джей криво улыбнулась и сказала, что просто устала и хочет покоя – и чтобы никто не отвлекал.   
Забралась с ногами на диван в его кабинете и читала что-то. Он уходил по своим делам, возвращался. Она даже немножко подремала. Проснулась – он сидел рядом и смотрел на нее с врачебной невозмутимостью, призванной скрыть от пациента подозрения в его скорой мучительной гибели.  
«Лен, – спросила она тогда, еще сонная, – почему мужчина может сбежать утром в неизвестном направлении?».  
«От тебя? Потому что идиот, – выдал он рассудительно. – Если ты про Пал… Э-э-э. Извини, не мое дело».  
Она хмыкнула.  
«А зна-аешь, – протянул он вдруг, будто озаренный внезапной догадкой, – любой, наткнувшийся с утра в твоем кабинете на острые уши, может понять ситуацию неправильно. И сбежать…»   
«Бо-оунс! – она истерически захохотала. – Ты не о том подумал!».  
«А что? На острые уши с утра ты наткнулась сама? Твое поведение возмутило вулканские принципы? Тебя лишили печенья к чаю? – он заботливо поправил подушку, на которую она откинулась, всхлипывая от смеха. – Не обращай внимания на ревнивых вулканцев…» 

Но не обращать внимания Джей не могла.  
Нет, она не фыркала оскорбленно, вспоминая его утреннее «все ваши действия, мэм». На что обижаться, не понимая? Она хотела просто разобраться в том, что вообще произошло.   
Может, ему жизненно необходима была та связь, о которой говорил Боунс? Может, утром он понял, что не хочет ускоренного развития событий? Или… Да и мало ли какие вулканские обычаи она не соблюла?!  
Джей хотела просто получить ответ и понять, нужны ли ей все эти сложности в отношениях. Только вот не знала, с чего начать разговор – и не знала, не станет ли после этого разговора только хуже. Хотя, куда уж хуже?

Думая так, она приняла решение. В конце концов, у них впереди было еще почти пять лет работы – и она не хотела терять своего идеального старпома.  
Ей ни с кем не бывало настолько комфортно – несмотря на все различия культур и прочую чушь. И несмотря на его первоначальное сопротивление. А когда начались эти их встречи на обзорной, оказалось, что с ним не только работать комфортно.  
Конечно, сначала он ее занимал только как новое и неизведанное. «Этот вулканец». Только в какой-то момент он стал просто Споком. Ее Споком.  
Осознав это, Джей ужаснулась. Оказалось, она совершенно не отдавала себе отчета в серьезности происходившего.  
Она привыкла к вниманию и никогда не вкладывала в легкий флирт никакого особенного смысла и не придавала ему значения. А теперь, возможно, у чего-то, очень важного для нее, не было будущего, потому что она что-то сделала не так. Потому что собственных чувств не заметила.  
«Тоже мне, тактик», – обвинительно ткнула пальцем в зеркало, с которым вела спор по привычке.  
Она ведь еще до интриги с шахматами задалась вопросом о том, всерьез ли он увлекся.  
А нужно было не об этом думать.  
Потому что он же был ее другом.  
Не приятелем для поболтать о том, о сем.   
Другом.   
Которого ей очень хотелось затащить в постель.

Джей прижала ладони к пылавшим щекам.  
Капитан галактического крейсера, не умеющая сложить два и два.


	20. Глава 12.2 О скоростях и непонимании.

До завершения процесса оставалось еще двадцать семь целых и три десятых минуты. Спок смотрел на виртуальный экран с автоматически корректирующимся графиком, и обдумывал разговор с капитаном.  
Ранее в тот же день – после окончания смены альфа – они обсуждали в кабинете некоторые вопросы корректировки маршрута миссии. Говорили очень долго. В надлежащее время Спок прервал разговор, сообщив, что ей пора ужинать. Она улыбнулась: «Я помню».  
Он понял, что она имела в виду. Тот день в самом начале миссии.  
Не ответил. Встал и шагнул к выходу. Остановился и обернулся. Хотел спросить, пойдет ли она в офицерскую столовую с ним сейчас – или предпочтет вызвать интенданта. Сомневался, нужно ли спрашивать. Молчал.   
А она стояла у стола, прислонившись бедром, и тоже смотрела на него: будто и хотела сказать что-то – и не хотела.  
Через семь десятых минуты их молчание прервал сигнал интеркома. Присутствие Спока требовалось в научном отделе.  
«Ну, вот, – коротко улыбнулась капитан. – Никакой возможности спокойно поужинать».  
Он склонил голову и уже почти отвернулся к выходу, когда она остановила его.  
«Мистер Спок, останьтесь еще на минуту, пожалуйста».  
«Мэм?» – спокойно.  
«У меня… – она сцепила пальцы в замок. – У меня есть просьба к вам».  
«Что я могу сделать для вас, капитан?» – спросил Спок, поскольку она вновь замолчала.  
«Объясните, что произошло тем утром. Пожалуйста».  
Ее тон был мягким.   
Спок сглотнул.  
Она хотела объяснений. Он понимал, что, объяснив все, сделает невозможной их работу вместе. Что у него не будет не только ее прикосновений, но и вот этого мягкого тона.  
«Капитан. Позвольте отложить этот разговор до завершения миссии».  
«Пятилетней?» – Спок почему-то не верил ее улыбке.  
«Нет. Той, которую мы выполняем сейчас».  
Она пожала плечами.  
«Я в любом случае не собиралась настаивать на немедленном объяснении. Тем более, что вас ждут».  
«Да. Благодарю, – кивнул он. – Разрешите идти?»  
«Идите, коммандер, – кивнула. – И не забудьте поужинать».

Спок понимал, что отменять принятое решение уже поздно – тем более, что оно было полностью обоснованным. Но когда – на следующий же день после его письма адмиралу Пайку – поступило распоряжение с Земли, ощутил нелогичное сожаление. Он сам настаивал на возможно скорейшем удовлетворении своей просьбы, но почему-то оказался неподготовлен.   
По его расчетам, оставалось примерно 336 часов до того момента, когда она узнает.

***

«Энтерпрайз» находилась на орбите М 2514-73 уже три и шесть десятых часа, ожидая распоряжений. Научный отдел проводил сканирование планеты.   
– Коммандер Спок, сэр, – лейтенант Кремер оторвалась от дисплея зондов. – Предположительно, искусственный источник излучения.  
Он встал, подошел и склонился над экраном. Яркая точка на поверхности.   
Кремер продолжала:  
– Материал не распознан. Но совершенство формы и симметрия…  
– Я понял, – кивнул он и включил коммуникатор. – Спок мостику. Капитан, запрашиваю разрешение на высадку. На поверхности планеты обнаружено…  
– Отрицательно, коммандер, – отозвалась она тут же. – Отозвать зонды. Собранную информацию никуда не передавать. Поднимитесь ко мне. Кирк, отбой.  
Кремер смотрела на него, широко распахнув глаза.  
– Лейтенант, вы за старшего. Выполняйте распоряжение капитана. По завершении доложить немедленно.  
Она закивала:  
– Есть, сэр.   
Спок поспешил на мостик. Когда он вышел из лифта, его удивила необычная тишина. Несмотря на то, что доктор Маккой уже стоял рядом с креслом капитана, а главный инженер, лейтенант-коммандер Скотт, внимательно рассматривал что-то на экране технической станции, все молчали.  
– Мистер Спок, – капитан кивнула ему. – Ждем Мэллоу.  
– Что-то произошло?  
Она не успела ответить, двери лифта снова распахнулись.  
– Лейтентант-коммандер Мэллоу по вашему приказанию…   
– Отставить, – Кирк отсалютовала главе службы безопасности. – Итак, все здесь.  
Спок подумал, что еще ни разу, ни в одной миссии он не видел ее такой серьезной.  
– Компьютер, остановить запись. Код капитана…   
Все переглянулись – Сулу и Чехов, Скотт, Маккой и Мэллоу. Только лейтенант-коммандер Ухура, судя по всему, понимала, что происходит.  
– Думаю, никого здесь не нужно дополнительно предупреждать, – продолжила капитан, – о том, что разглашение сведений о секретной миссии флота приравнивается к военному шпионажу.   
Никто не издал ни звука.  
– Отлично, – кивнула Кирк. – Нам было приказано выйти на орбиту планеты в течение смены альфа и ожидать дальнейших указаний. Указания получены. С поверхности планеты.  
– Как?..  
– Невозможно!  
– Мы же еще не были здесь ни разу! Ни один корабль Федерации!  
Спок молча ждал.  
– Я тоже была растеряна, – кивнула капитан. – Но код подтверждения верный. Ниота, пожалуйста, сообщение на экран.

***

На заросшем местной флорой постаменте возвышалось изрезанное знаками кольцо. Спок сопоставлял данные на экране трикодера с таблицей уже известных химических элементов и пытался определить, из какого материала изготовлено это сооружение.  
– Коммандер, вам потом все равно придется уничтожить его.  
Он замер на пять десятых секунды, подавляя психосоматическую реакцию, и повернулся.  
– Я знаю, капитан. Но информация останется в моей памяти.  
– Да уж, – она хмыкнула, – этот носитель мы точно не будем уничтожать.  
– Я был бы признателен, – он кивнул  
– Вы только что пошутили, мистер Спок, – констатировала Кирк и, не ожидая ответа, подошла ближе к изучаемому объекту. – Интересно, кто это создал? Символы напоминают иероглифы…   
– В первую очередь следует разобраться в том, из чего создано это кольцо.  
– Неизвестный нам металл? – она повернулась, удивленная.  
– Судя по показаниям прибора, атомный вес превышает 100 атомных единиц массы, – Спок кивнул. – И я не имею возможности судить, насколько превышает. Мы никогда еще не сталкивались с подобным, портативный трикодер просто не рассчитан… Капитан?  
Она смотрела на него и улыбалась.   
– Люблю, когда вы… такой.  
Он не спросил. Он подумал, было бы лучше вообще не слышать этого. Не видеть выражения ее лица – потому что он знал, когда она улыбается именно так.  
Просигналил коммуникатор.  
– Кэптин, мы готовы.  
– Сейчас будем, – ответила она и обратилась к Споку: – Коммандер, идемте.


	21. Глава 12.3 О скоростях и непонимании.

Сетал был и похож, и не похож на вулканцев, какими их знала Джей.   
Он без стеснения демонстрировал эмоции – хотя его улыбки казались ей не радостными, а хищными, а удивление выглядело слишком агрессивным.  
– Долгие годы среди ромуланцев, капитан, – речь его тоже была резкой.  
– Понимаю, – кивнула она.  
– Надеюсь, что нет, – он покачал головой, беззвучно смеясь.  
– Тогда не понимаю, – Джей вежливо улыбнулась.  
Сетал поднялся и подошел к иллюминатору.  
– Эта большая холодная звезда несколько месяцев была моим светилом, – он ссутулился, не отрывая взгляда от бело-голубой Омеги Кристалла. – А теперь будет последним пристанищем моему кораблю.  
Джей промолчала. Она пыталась представить себе несколько месяцев – хорошо, что не лет, – полного одиночества вдали не просто от дома, а от разумной жизни вообще. Хорошо, что у Сетала был источник энергии – достаточно мощный для того, чтобы отправить подпространственное сообщение. Насколько Джей понимала, именно этот источник энергии и стал причиной высокой секретности их миссии.

***

Они обнаружили корабль – маленькую исследовательскую яхту – возле того объекта, который Сетал называл Вратами. Его передатчик транслировал закодированное сообщение: координаты планеты и идентификационный номер разведчика – потому что их новый пассажир был разведчиком, шпионом Федерации в Ромуланской империи.   
Джей прекрасно понимала, что никаких сведений о своем задании Сетал им сообщать не должен, но ее очень интересовало, как возможно перемещение с территории империи в еще даже толком не разведанные звездные системы – ведь между созвездием Кристалла и Ромуланской империей была Федерация.  
Сетал не ответил на этот вопрос. Только сказал, что у историков, археологов и лингвистов теперь будет еще больше работы – в любой исследовательской миссии.  
«Вы все узнаете в свое время», – утверждал он.

Его безымянный корабль и все информационные носители, так или иначе зафиксировавшие пребывание разведчика Федерации на планете М 2514-73, были уничтожены – отправлены прямиком к звезде. Он не оставил себе ни одной личной вещи.  
«Все, что имеет ценность, хранится в моей памяти», – заявил он, когда Джей заметила это.  
Она покивала понимающе:  
«Эйдетическая память – это удобно».  
Сетал усмехнулся.  
«Вам повезло».  
«М?».  
«Вам со Споком».  
«Почему?» – ей не было приятно говорить об этом с посторонним, но не спросить она тоже не могла.  
«Вам – потому что точность и организованность. Ему – потому что… не все вулканцы получают возможность столкнуться с тем, что на самом деле интересно».  
«Тогда у вас с коммандером Споком должно быть много общего», – пожала плечами она.  
«Не думаю», – ответил он резко.  
Джей удивленно посмотрела на него.  
«Не думаю, – повторил он мягче и пояснил: – Я бы не хотел, чтобы у кого угодно было много общего со мной».  
Она кивнула.

На самом деле, Сетал и Спок были совершенно непохожи друг на друга. Даже не потому, что один привык не скрывать эмоции, а другой большую часть времени был закрыт от мира на все замки. Нет, дело было в другом. Она долго не могла понять, в чем же.  
Поскольку о присутствии на корабле Сетала знали только участники того срочного совещания на мостике, а всем остальным было сказано, что случайному безымянному пассажиру требуется медицинская помощь и покой, вулканец постоянно находился в одной из палат медотсека под присмотром Боунса.  
Его посещали, конечно. Ниоте было интересно просто поговорить с еще одним вулканцем, которому некуда было сбежать от ее лингвистических исследований. Скотти приходил обсудить ромуланское кораблестроение. Несколько раз Джей, заглядывавшая к Сеталу каждый день, заставала там Спока. 

Как-то раз, наблюдая за двумя молчаливыми вулканцами над шахматной доской, она осознала разницу.  
Сетал был церемонным. У него, похоже, имелся протокол на каждое действие – вплоть до небрежного поддергивания манжет. Несмотря на эмоциональную открытость – меньшую, чем у человека, но все равно грандиозную, по вулканским меркам, – он продумывал любой жест и контролировал все свои мимические морщины. Скорее всего, это было еще и следствием его «профессиональных обязанностей», но все же.  
Спок же… Его выдавали глаза. У ее старпома был очень пытливый взгляд. Он будто бы везде искал задачи, требовавшие решения. Его внешняя бесстрастность была навязанной привычкой. Не сутью. Ох, да.

«Энтерпрайз» двигалась к Земле, выходя из варпа только для того, чтобы не перегружать реактор.  
До конца миссии оставалась неделя.


	22. Глава 13.1 О людях, вулканцах и смысловых различиях.

– Капитан, – лейтенант-коммандер Ухура улыбалась в камеру интеркома, – коммандер Митчелл на связи.  
– О, – казалось, она несколько растеряна. – Извините, мистер Спок. Спасибо, Ниота. Переключи сюда.  
Спок успел заметить ее радость и отвел глаза. Капитан смотрела на экран перед собой – но казалось, что смотрит на него.  
– Капитан Кирк, мэм! – Митчелл словно рапортовал. – Имею честь, мэм!  
– Гэри! – она рассмеялась. – Оставь немного пафоса штабным, не трать на меня все.  
– Есть оставить пафоса штабным, мэм! – и почти без остановки: – Привет, Джей. Как ты?  
– Привет. Отлично, – ровно ответила Кирк.  
– Ага-а… – протянул ее собеседник.  
– Как твои дела? Будешь сегодня в Генштабе?  
– Мои дела аналогично. Да, мы с капитаном приглашены, слава вселенной. А то несколько месяцев непрерывного переоборудования, знаешь ли...  
– Знаю, – кивнула она, снова улыбаясь. – Вот и замечательно. Поговорим?  
– Обязательно, – он сделал паузу. – Ты занята сейчас?  
– Да, немного, – засмеялась. – Нужно подписать четыре сотни увольнительных.  
– О, – он хмыкнул. – Не буду отвлекать. До встречи! Старик будет рад тебя видеть.  
– До встречи, – свернула экран. – Коммандер, давайте продолжим.  
– Да, капитан, – Спок вернулся к файлам. – У нас осталось сто восемьдесят три заявления на краткосрочный отпуск, не требующих, по моему мнению, индивидуального рассмотрения.  
– Вы делаете меня счастливой, мистер Спок! – она устало прикрыла глаза. – В таком случае, можете быть свободны… – взглянула на часы, – …через пятнадцать целых и пять десятых минуты, – переключилась на интерком: – Кирк мостику. Мистер Сулу, доложите.  
– Без происшествий, капитан.  
– Отлично. Продолжайте. Отбой.  
Капитан пролистывала заявления, снабжая их электронной подписью. Спок поднялся и направился к своей каюте. Смена альфа подходила к концу и, поскольку корабль переводили на автоматическое управление на время нахождения на орбите Земли, сдать смену можно было, не поднимаясь на мостик. Он собирался упаковать личные вещи перед спуском на планету.  
– Коммандер, – вдруг произнесла Кирк едва слышно.  
Увидела.  
– Да, капитан? – он остановился.  
Она откашлялась.  
– Вернитесь на место. И объясните, что я только что прочитала.  
Спок подошел к столу но не счел нужным садиться.  
– Это мое прошение о переводе, капитан. О переводе на один из исследовательских кораблей, которые будут работать в созвездии Кристалла над обнаруженным нами…   
– Во-от оно как, – протянула она. – Променяете нас на кольцо из сверхтяжелого металла?  
– Эта находка может перевернуть наши представления о межзвездных путешествиях.  
– И, конечно же, логичнее будет оставить все проводимые вами исследования здесь, чтобы начать с чистого листа там. И вам не будет грустно уходить с «Энтерпрайз»?  
– Я знаком с земной концепцией эмоции «грусть», капитан, но не вижу ее необходимости в этой ситуации. Рационально обоснованный выбор должен сопровождаться положительно окрашенными переживаниями. У этой находки большое будущее. Можете считать, что мной руководит честолюбие.  
– То есть, вулканцы не грустят, но могут быть честолюбивы? Может быть, вы сможете признать, что испытываете в данной ситуации и другие эмоции? – она подняла брови, а потом, словно устав сдерживаться, вскочила. – Ну-ка, мистер Спок, обоснуйте мне рационально, какого клингона вы сбегаете? Даже не потрудившись объясниться – я уже не говорю о том, чтобы попытаться исправить то, что вас не устраивает.  
Он некоторое время молчал, глядя ей в глаза и считая удары сердца. Пульс был ровным. Это было… приемлемо.  
– Мой перевод связан только с невозможностью продуктивно работать на том месте, которое я занимаю здесь. Эту невозможность вызывают некоторые мои особенности, полностью удовлетворяющие меня самого. Следовательно, я не вижу оснований пытаться их исправить. Что же до объяснения, то… – запнулся, – …вряд ли возможно объяснить землянину, что движет вулканцем в подобных ситуациях.  
– А вы попробуйте, – резко сказала она.  
– Вынужден отказаться от попытки. Готов понести дисциплинарное…   
– Прекратите, – тихо.  
Он замолчал. Кирк отвернулась и смотрела на экран, на котором все еще висело открытым его прошение.  
Через четыре и восемь десятых минуты компьютер сигнализировал об окончании смены альфа.  
– Сдайте пост, – распорядилась капитан тихо.  
Он набрал команду, передавая в распоряжение бортового компьютера управление научной станцией мостика и своим отделом. На экране, ожидая подтверждения капитана, уже появлялись сообщения и со всех прочих постов. Она пролистывала их, не читая. Спок решил, что следует, наконец, уйти.  
– Разрешите идти, мэм?  
– Нет. Останьтесь, – Кирк покачала головой. – Я хочу кое-что сказать вам. И задать пару вопросов.  
– Мэм?  
– Объясните, – она так и не поворачивалась к нему, – почему вы уходите.  
Он закрыл глаза.   
– Я не хочу скандала.  
Она повернулась и шагнула к нему, с шорохом задев юбкой стол.  
– Почему вы считаете, что будет скандал?  
– Это было бы логично. Я не могу служить под вашим командованием. Мой поступок заслуживает трибунала. Но это… это вызовет слишком много проблем международного уровня.  
– Подождите, мистер Спок. Посмотрите на меня, – он открыл глаза. Она глядела на него с тревогой. – Почему трибунал? Мы же взрослые люди! И вулканцы…   
– Вы не понимаете, – он отвел взгляд. – В вулканском обществе то, что я совершил, сочли бы… оскорблением.   
– Объясните.  
– Нет.  
– Коммандер!  
– Нет.  
– Я могу приказать вам.  
– Я подам в отставку, мэм.  
– О вселенная, – она прижала ладони к вискам.  
– Надеюсь, вы не будете вынуждать меня, – холодно. – В противном случае мне останется только немедленно уйти в Гол. А это вызовет нежелательный интерес к… произошедшему.  
– Гол? – растерянно смотрела на него, не понимая.  
– В земной культуре ближе всего к этому понятие «монастырь», – помолчал. – Я, в любом случае, не вижу для себя иного пути. Но…   
– Но не считаете возможным уходить в свой монастырь с «Энтерпрайз» – чтобы не давать пищу сплетникам?! – капитан почему-то вспылила.  
– Это рационально.  
– Это… Это… – она захлебывалась воздухом. – Это по-детстки эгоистично, мистер Спок.  
Он смотрел на нее удивленно.  
– Да! Вулканское высокомерие – это всего лишь детский эгоизм! Вы не умеете – и не видите причин учиться – принимать решения вместе с такими нелогичными забавными зверушками, какими являемся для вас мы, земляне, – говоря это, она становилась все спокойнее. – Вы все решили за нас обоих. Я уже не говорю о ваших подчиненных.   
Он молчал.  
– И, конечно же, вы абсолютно правильно понимаете все происходящее, – пожала плечами, будто недоумевая, как может быть иначе. – Вы точно знаете, что могу думать и чувствовать я. Потому – зачем спрашивать и объяснять? Нелогично тратить время.  
Она глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула.  
– Я не стану пока подписывать это, – брезгливо ткнула пальцем в экран. – Мне нужно подумать. Может быть, я захочу отдать вас под трибунал. Чтобы следствие объяснило мне смысл этого абсурда.  
Посмотрела на часы.  
– Нас вызовут в транспортаторную через полчаса. Вы все еще мой старпом. И идете со мной на прием в Генштабе. Чтобы не вызывать «нежелательный интерес».  
Спок чувствовал, как логичный и рациональный план действий под ее холодным взглядом превращается в хаотичное нагромождение хрупких льдинок. И каждое ее слово ломало этот лед.   
Нет. Не думать.  
– Слушаюсь, мэм.  
Капитан пошла к двери своей каюты. Он не двинулся с места.  
На пороге она обернулась:  
– И вот еще что. Вспомните свой «Кобаяши». И попытайтесть представить, что мир – не ваш вредный тест, в котором все может быть только плохо, хуже и еще хуже. Больше оптимизма, мистер Спок. А то начальные посылки ваших рассуждений неправильны, подозреваю, уже просто из-за вашего негативизма.  
Дверь закрылась.


	23. Глава 13.2 О людях, вулканцах и смысловых различиях.

Джей была в ярости.  
Нет, приклеенная к лицу приветливая улыбка ничем не выдавала ее состояние, а по внешности Спока – как обычно – и вовсе нельзя было судить о том, что с ним что-то происходит. Парадный китель, аккуратная прическа, немного слишком осторожные, как всегда, движения – из-за непривычно низкой гравитации.   
Она не сказала ему ни слова по пути к транспортатору, и теперь, в резиденции Генштаба флота, не собиралась начинать разговор. Она бездумно шла к центру огромного зала, полного людей (и прочих гуманоидов) в форме. Там стояла высокая пышная ель. Они прибыли как раз к новогодней вечеринке. Джей пожалела, что с ней нет ни Боунса, который собирался сразу же улететь к дочери с кульком сувениров «из космоса», ни Ниоты, которая задумала праздновать у родителей, ни даже Гейлы, которая бороздила просторы вселенной на своей торговой посудине, почти не появляясь на горизонте.   
– Капитан Кирк!  
Зато был Гэри.  
– Коммандер Митчелл, – она кивнула церемонно, а потом расплылась в улыбке. – Как хорошо, что ты здесь.  
– Я тоже так считаю, – ухмыльнулся он, а затем отсалютовал, глядя на Спока, о котором она совершенно позабыла. – Коммандер Спок, приятно встретиться, наконец, с идеальным старпомом Джей.  
– Коммандер Митчелл, – негромко ответил тот. – Взаимно.  
Она была благодарна Гэри, который поддерживал разговор так, что им со Споком ни разу не пришлось даже посмотреть друг на друга, – не то, что обменяться репликами. А потом с бокалом шампанского подошел Гарровик – «посмотреть на эту упрямую девчонку». Настроение постепенно исправлялось.  
– Говорят, вы чуть не провалились в вулкан на М 83-591?  
– Было такое, сэр, – посмеивалась Джей. – Что, вот прямо так и говорят: в вулкан на 83-591? И как только запоминают?..  
Он добродушно усмехнулся.  
– Ну-ну. Как будто ты и не догадывалась, что мы следим за твоим благополучием.  
– Все следят! – возмутилась она, смеясь. – Да, энсин?  
Последние слова предназначались остановившемуся рядом с ней молодому человеку.  
– Капитан Кирк, мэм, – немедленно отозвался тот. – Вас просят пройти в кабинет B-1743.  
– Отлично, – кивнула она, чувствуя, как голос дрожит. – Это адмирал Пайк, джентльмены. Я обязательно вернусь к вам после того, как меня отчитают за незавершенное падение в вулкан, – оглянулась в поисках официанта с подносом, на который можно было бы поставить все еще полный бокал.  
– Давайте, я, мэм… – энсин протянул руку, угадав ее намерения, но в тот же момент на краях чаши бокала поверх ее пальцев сомкнулись пальцы Спока.  
– Сопроводите капитана, энсин, – распорядился он.  
– Спасибо, коммандер, – произнесла она, не обернувшись.  
Гэри смотрел на нее удивленно.

***

В кабинете адмирала ничего не изменилось: все та же «обзорная палуба» с видом на океан, все тот же диванчик, все те же шахматы. И, расспрашивая ее о доставленном на Землю Сетале, Пайк все так же недоумевал над меню репликатора.  
– Вы консерватор, сэр, – Джей стояла у шахматной доски и крутила в пальцах черного ферзя.  
– Кристофер, – неодобрительно покачал головой он. – И я очень даже либерал.  
Она усмехнулась.  
– Вы хотели о чем-то еще поговорить, Кристофер? – осведомилась. – Или просто находите успокоение в созерцании меня по прежнему живой?  
– И то, и другое, – покивал он. – Спешишь вернуться к друзьям?  
– С удовольствием поболтаю с вами еще, – она помотала головой и села на диван.  
– Это хорошо, – он вдруг встал и отошел к окну. – Правда, не думаю, что тебе очень понравится разговор.  
– Если вы хотите рассказать о мистере Споке и его желании перевестись на другой корабль, то не беспокойтесь, – невозмутимо заявила она. – Он решил поступить честно и не производить перевод у меня за спиной.  
Пайк крякнул.  
– Подожди. То есть, он сам принял это решение?  
– А вы думали, это я его выгоняю?  
– Я не знал, что мне думать, – Пайк пожал плечами. – Считал, вы не сработались и решили обойтись без отставок и скандалов.  
– Решили, да, – вздохнула Джей. – Неважно. Он не отступится, я уже поняла. И на какой же корабль вы его переводите?  
– Как тебе сказать… – адмирал вглядывался в опускающуюся на океан темноту. – Вообще-то, пока ни на какой.  
– То есть? – она удивленно воззрилась на него.  
– Я полагал, что вас можно будет переубедить, и не искал ему место.  
– А, – кивнула. – Конечно. Просто задание с возвращением разведчика подвернулось очень удачно.  
– Ну… Если бы не оно – вы уже сделали довольно открытий, которые можно было бы назвать требующими немедленного включения в какую-нибудь исследовательскую программу любой из Академий.  
Пайк подошел к ней и сел.  
– Если Спок не изменит решение, я могу направить его к Гарровику. «Фаррагут» как раз будет направлен в созвездие Кристалла.  
– Тогда мне нужны старпом и старший научный, – кивнула она.  
– Ну, положим, если «Фаррагут», то старпом у тебя есть. Митчелл.   
– Это хорошо.  
– А старшим научным назначь любого из старлеев отдела. Они знают о вашей исследовательской программе гораздо больше, чем любой ученый не с «Энтерпрайз».  
– Справедливо.

Стараясь говорить спокойно, Джей чувствовала, что еще немного – и заплачет от бессилия. Она поняла, что, на самом деле, надеялась, Кристофер скажет: все это неправда, Джей, вы просто не так друг друга поняли. Теперь надежды не было.   
Время шло – текло сквозь нее, разъедая картины уже распланированного будущего, как кислота. Слова Пайка, будто кирпичи, укладывались в стену перед ней. Об эту стену можно было биться головой – хоть совсем убиться. Бессмысленно.  
Потому она и продолжала вести беседу, улыбаться, что-то пробовать и оценивать вкус. Она не могла больше ничего. 

***

– Возвращаю вам похищенную, – Пайк приветствовал небольшую компанию, за время отсутствия Джей увеличившуюся чуть не в два раза и уже довольно «веселую».  
Капитан Олдридж обсуждал со Споком «Троянский инцидент», Гарровик беседовал с коммандером Чапманом – тоже о каких-то клингонах. Гэри откровенно скучал, и потому очень обрадовался ее возвращению.  
– Спасибо, адмирал, сэр! – разулыбался и протянул Джей руку. – Теперь, пожалуй, моя очередь похищать.  
– Адмирал, – кивнул Спок. – У вас есть срочные распоряжения для «Энтерпрайз»?  
– Нет, коммандер, – покачал головой Пайк. – Не беспокойтесь.  
Тот склонил голову и повернулся к Джей:  
– Капитан?  
– Нет, мистер Спок.  
Гарровик улыбнулся:  
– Нормальные деловые отношения старпома с капитаном! – обернулся к своему первому: – Митчелл, ты, я вижу, хочешь… впитать немного культуры взаимодействия старших офицеров. Всей поверхностью.  
Остальные захохотали.  
Гэри, к тому моменту уже обхвативший Джей за плечи, ничуть не смутился, а она запротестовала, смеясь:  
– Капитан, как вы можете распространять в офицерской среде ненаучные представления о воспитании?!  
– Ничего, – успокоил ее Митчелл. – Вот мы проведем проверочный эксперимент…   
Отсмеявшись, Гарровик сказал:  
– Я уже и забыл, как весело бывало с вами обоими на мостике.   
Джей улыбнулась ему благодарно.  
– Я тоже забыла, сэр. Наверное, зря.  
– Зря, – поддержал ее Гэри. – Кстати, если мне не изменяет память, мы хотели поговорить.   
– Да, – она кивнула. – Господа, извините нас. Мы слишком давно не виделись.  
– Развлекайтесь, – Пайк отсалютовал им бокалом. – Думаю, здесь никто не станет возражать.

Уходя с Гэри, Джей оглянулась. Чапман, Олдридж и Гарровик завладели ушами Пайка и что-то активно доказывали ему. Спок смотрел ей вслед. 

***

В оранжерее – под плексиглассовым куполом, сквозь который проникал свет звезд, – было темно и тихо.   
– Вон, гляди, – прошептал почему-то Митчелл. – Орион.  
Джей стояла и смотрела вверх.  
За те два или три часа, что они провели в маленьком баре, обмениваясь воспоминаниями, в мире вокруг наступила ночь.  
– Скажи, почему нам и с Земли все время хочется видеть звезды? – спросила она тихонько. – Ведь, казалось бы, нагляделись…   
– Не знаю, – хмыкнул он.  
– Ох, – она опустила голову и потрясла ею со смехом. – Кружится. Последний коктейль был лишним.  
– Не волнуйся, я не дам тебе упасть, – Гэри подошел к ней сзади, обнял и прижал к себе.  
– Ты не слишком много выпил? – со смехом спросила Джей, отцепляя его пальцы от груди. – А то у тебя координация нарушена…   
– Никак нет, капитан! С ней все в полном порядке, – опустил нос в ее волосы и пробормотал в затылок: – Нормальная координация любого здорового парня рядом с такими… геометрическими формами.  
– Эй?  
– М?  
– Гэри, мне казалось, мы это уже обсуждали.  
– Почему бы не вернуться к теме?  
– Мне неинтересно, – Джей рассердилась всерьез. – Отпусти.  
Митчелл не слушал ее.  
– Ты говорила тогда что-то о чисто профес… синальных тношениях, – язык у него заплетался. – Говорила, не хочешь опошлять дружбу и мешать карьере. А сама!..  
– Что сама?  
Он схватил ее за плечи и развернул к себе.  
– Чисто проф… тношения с твоим вулканцем почему-то не опошляют эти их телептичские ласки при всех!  
– Ты о чем?!   
– Скажи, – он гневно хрипел ей в лицо, – а когда он засовывает пальцы тебе в кулак – это только поцелуй с языком, или уже отсос?  
– Гэри!  
Он перехватил ее руку у своей щеки, лизнул ладонь, а потом завел ей за спину.  
– Ты сладкая.  
– А ты пьяный и противный. И мои какие угодно отношения с кем угодно – не твое дело.  
– Мое! – он почти рычал. – И ты – моя. Дай губы. Давно не целовалась по-человечески?..   
В следующий миг он обхватил ее затылок ладонью и прижался к ее рту, проталкивая язык между зубами, заполняя ее своим дыханием.  
Заломленная рука выворачивалась из сустава при любом резком движении, дышать было практически нечем. Джей разозлилась и укусила Гэри за язык, вкладывая в это весь свой страх.   
Нет, она не боялась быть изнасилованной.   
Она боялась быть изнасилованной другом.  
Он вдруг глухо вскрикнул и начал отталкивать ее, а она только крепче сжимала зубы – пока не почувствовала соленый вкус крови.  
В следующий момент Митчелл сидел перед ней на полу, прикрыв рот ладонью, – и по подбородку текло на китель.  
– ’жей, – едва сумел произнести он, протягивая к ней руку.  
– Тихо, не говори ничего. Я вызову медслужбу. И буду тут.  
Он закрыл глаза.  
Она отошла к стене, на которой светился терминал интеркома, вытирая носовым платком кровь с лица.

***

– Нельзя было вас отпускать, – укоризненно качал головой Пайк, нашедший ее у безопасников через пару часов. – Ползать по оранжерее во хмелю и в темноте, падать и прикусывать себе языки!.. Я думал, эти развлечения модны только среди кадетов.  
– Решили вспомнить молодость, – хмыкнула Джей. – Было… незабываемо.  
– Да уж, – адмирал покачал головой. – А теперь вот и праздник закончился.  
Она кивнула.  
Помещения Генштаба были пустынны и тихи. Пайк вел ее к транспортаторной.  
– Ты куда сейчас, капитан? В ведомственную квартиру?  
– Нет, сэр, – она покачала головой. – На «Энтерпрайз».  
– Это правильно, – одобрительно кивнул он. – Экипаж на планете?  
– Да. На неделю. На борту только дежурные.  
– Отдохнешь в тишине. К матери?..  
– Через пару дней.  
– Передавай привет.  
– Обязательно, – Джей вежливо улыбнулась.  
– Расслабься, девочка, – Пайк неодобрительно хмыкнул. – Думаю, твой предполагаемый старпом поправится к утру и снова сможет общаться с окружающими на языках гуманоидов этого квадранта.  
Он говорил что-то еще. Она не слушала. Она думала, как теперь будет объяснять свое нежелание служить на одном корабле с… другом.  
Уловив аналогию, чуть не рассмеялась.  
Спок.  
Может, он тоже хотел бы быть ей другом – и больше никем? Как она с Гэри.  
Может, для него отношения дружбы-и-немножко-секса были неприемлемы? Как для нее с Гэри.  
И какое право она имеет навязываться ему? Хочет уйти – пусть уходит. Она назначит старпомом хоть того же Далтона.  
Только сначала спросит Спока, согласится ли он остаться на «Энтерпрайз», если она пообещает никогда больше даже не вспоминать о произошедшем.  
Он был дорог ей. Она поняла: безмерно дорог.  
Она не хотела менять «своего вулканца» ни на кого больше.  
Она восхищалась им. Она уважала его. И никакие глупые недопонимания не стоили отмены того, что у них было.  
Она решила попробовать донести до него эту простую мысль – без гнева и истерик.  
– Ну, вот, – сказал в этот момент Пайк. – Транспортаторная.  
Джей вынырнула из своих мыслей.  
– Да, спасибо, что проводили, сэр.  
– Кристофер! – он посмотрел на нее, шутливо сердясь.  
– Адмирал. Капитан.  
Оба повернули головы.  
Из кресла у стены поднялся Спок.  
Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга молча. Потом Пайк сообщил в пространство:  
– Так. С меня на сегодня хватит, – и, обращаясь к вулканцу, добавил: – Забирай своего капитана, коммандер. И хотя бы до завтра не возвращай. И сам не возвращайся.  
Спок только поднял бровь.  
– Есть, сэр.  
– Вот и договорились, – покивал тот. – Доброй ночи.  
Потрепав Джей по плечу, он пошел по коридору обратно.  
Она откашлялась.  
– Мистер Спок? Что вы здесь делаете?  
– Жду вас, – сообщил он как что-то, само собой разумеющееся.  
– Зачем?  
– Было бы невежливо оставлять вас здесь одну, капитан.  
Она рассмеялась.  
– Пойдемте, – и направилась ко входу в транспортаторную.   
Когда она поравнялась с ним, Спок вдруг остановил ее прикосновением к плечу.  
– Капитан, это ваша кровь? – его взгляд был устремлен на ворот ее кителя.  
– Нет, коммандер, – Джей фыркнула. – Не волнуйтесь. Я просто загрызла обидчика насмерть, после чего долго оправдывалась перед безопасниками за кровавые лужи на полу. Меня спас от них адмирал.  
Она понимала, было бы странно ожидать от Спока, что он не попытается стать серьезнее еще на несколько процентов сверх абсолюта, но его потерянный взгляд изумил ее.  
– Почему вы не позвали меня? – тихо спросил он.  
– Потому что ничего настолько страшного не происходило. И потому что я не знаю, где оставила коммуникатор.  
– На стуле в баре, – он вытащил устройство из кармана и протянул ей.  
– О, спасибо, мистер Спок. Парадная женская флотская форма – особенно, отсутствие на ней глубоких карманов! – ставит под вопрос безопасность… всего.  
– Но вы могли бы вызвать меня по интеркому.  
– Коммандер, – она посмотрела на него умоляюще. – Я же человек, помните? А мы нелогичны!  
– С вами на самом деле все в порядке? – он не обращал внимания на ее шутки. – Вас осматривал врач?  
– Несколько раз со всех сторон, – смирилась Джей. – И на мой падд отправлена справка о состоянии здоровья. Я позволю вам ознакомиться с ней, если хотите. Как только мы поднимемся на корабль.  
– Хорошо, – он отступил в сторону.  
– Вы тиран, мистер Спок, – заявила она.


	24. Глава 14. О сложном и простом.

Спок думал о том, что сказала капитан.   
Думал – все те восемь целых и три десятых часа, что прошли с момента окончания смены альфа. Когда они шли к транспортатору на «Энтерпрайз». Все то время, что она была в кабинете адмирала Пайка. Пока она сидела в баре с Митчеллом. Когда, в очередной раз взглянув в сторону бара, отделенного от зала полупрозрачной стеной, он не увидел ее. Когда, подойдя к робо-бармену, заметил оставленный коммуникатор. Когда заключил, что она все равно не минует транспортаторную, куда бы ни направилась потом, и решил ждать.

Конечно, она была слишком эмоциональна, как и все люди, но – он должен был признать – в их споре справедливо обвинила его. В том, что он решил за нее, что она может почувствовать и как поступит.  
Спок попытался представить, что она на самом деле чувствует и думает, – опираясь на высказанные ею упреки и на то, что он успел о ней узнать.

Она сказала, что его решение необоснованно с самого начала. То есть, начиная с посылок он был неправ. Конечно, она не обладала всей полнотой информации, но…   
Каковы были посылки? Он считал, что она не желала его. Что инициатором был он сам.   
Почему же он так полагал?  
Спок попытался найти ответ.  
И ужаснулся.  
Ответа не было. Вернее, ответ был неприемлем.  
Все его рассуждения опирались не на верифицированные факты, а только на его убежденность. На убежденность в том, что она не могла испытывать серьезных чувств к нему, потому что была человеком. И потому что не поверяла эмоции логикой.

Спок постарался абстрагироваться от недовольства собой. У него были более актуальные задачи.

Он осмыслял их с капитаном взаимодействие с самого начала миссии – и находил множество указаний на то, что она была… заинтересована.  
Разговоры на обзорной палубе. Гневный ответ академику Скалату. Прикосновения… Прикосновения на совещаниях – с целью коррекции его понимания ситуации. И не на совещаниях – с целью… с другой целью.   
Ее всегда уважительное к нему отношение. Ее внимание к его интересам. 

Он вспоминал ту ночь. Вспоминал, концентрируясь не на собственных ощущениях, а на ее поведении. На том, с каким удовольствием она…   
Сурак.  
Он ни к чему не принуждал ее. Она сама. Она хотела этого.  
Он помнил, что почувствовал, когда, наконец, коснулся ее тела руками. Как она была довольна. Ее эмоции можно было описать как наконец завершившееся ожидание того, что делало ее счастливой.

Спок сидел в коридоре у входа в транспортаторную, упираясь локтями в колени, положив подбородок на сцепленные руки, не обращая внимания на проходивших мимо, не заметив, когда остался один.  
Ему нужно было дождаться.  
Дождаться и сказать ей, как он ошибался.  
Как он сделал неверные выводы, привычно считая, что яркие хаотичные переживания не могут свидетельствовать об осмысленности поступка.

***

– Вы тиран, мистер Спок.  
Она смеялась. О чем-то рассказывала. Как будто все было в порядке.  
Он шел, привычно держась справа от нее и отставая на полшага. К транспортаторной Генштаба, мимо сонного дежурного энсина Белова на «Энтерпрайз», к лифту, по коридору палубы к двери кабинета. Молча.  
Войдя в кабинет, капитан тоже вдруг замолкла.  
Она смотрела на виртуальный экран между их столами, где все так же висел развернутый файл с его прошением о переводе.  
Спок понимал, что должен начать разговор. Рассказать ей. Потому что иначе, думал он, она просто уйдет к себе в каюту, не попрощавшись с ним.  
– Капитан, я вынужден признать, что неправильно оценил… – начал он.  
– Коммандер, я о многом думала после нашего сегодняшнего… – сказала Кирк в тот же момент, поворачиваясь к нему, и замерла.  
Секунды текли. Капитан хмурилась, глядя ему в глаза.  
– Мистер Спок, просто расскажите по-порядку, – вздохнула. – Я почему-то совершенно не уверена в своей способности понимать сейчас сложные словесные конструкции.  
– Хорошо, – он кивнул. – Я думал о произошедшем и, мне кажется, нашел причину нашего взаимонепонимания. Все дело в разнице восприятия одного и того же феномена в земной и вулканской культурах...  
Она приподняла брови и кивнула.  
– Вулканцы придают большое значение… – начал он и остановился.  
Она ждала.  
Он молчал.  
– Давайте, я заварю вам чай? – вдруг спросила она, делая шаг к двери своей каюты.   
– Нет, – резко сказал он. – Не нужно, спасибо.  
Она замерла.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула, а потом повернулась, подошла к своему столу и зачем-то взяла в руки модель USS «Кельвин». – Я вас слушаю.  
Спок молчал еще несколько секунд, а потом сказал:  
– Тем утром я… проснулся один. Для контактного телепата это… – снова прервался, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
– …неправильно? – предположила Кирк, чуть повернув к нему голову.  
– Потребность не была удовлетворена.  
– Я не знала, что это важно.  
– Я… сам тогда не знал, – сообщил он растерянно. – Это не обвинение. Это пояснение, – помолчал. – А потом вы… обсуждали с доктором… нас.  
Она повернулась и уставилась на него, широко распахнув глаза.  
– Нет, – помотала головой. – Нет, Спок. Как можно вообще…   
– Значит, я не так вас понял, – он кивнул и поднял ладонь, прося ее не продолжать. – Приношу свои извинения.  
Она осторожно улыбнулась. Ее плечи расслабились.  
– Я рада, что это только недоразумение…   
– Нет, – он покачал головой и перевел взгляд на «Кельвин» в ее руках. – Позже я проанализировал произошедшее и пришел к выводу, что теперь продолжение совместной службы не является приемлемым ни для одного из нас.  
– Почему? – уголки ее губ опустились.  
– Я… установил и некоторое время поддерживал, хоть и не осознавая, поверхностную связь сознаний.  
– Во время высадки? – спросила она тихо.  
– Да, – он так и не смотрел на нее. – Связь действовала… до утра. Все это время вы находились под влиянием моих переживаний.  
– Понятно. А я-то не могла сообразить, откуда у меня это странное ощущение…   
– Я не прошу прощения, – он вновь говорил холодно. – Это нельзя простить. Как вы можете понять теперь, я не подал в отставку немедленно только потому, что это повлекло бы разбирательства. Которые касались бы вашей личной жизни. И жизней других близких мне…   
– Спок, подожди, – попросила она. – Просто скажи мне. Ты не хотел этого?  
Он поднял глаза.  
– Напоминаю, – она слабо улыбнулась, – вулканцы не лгут.  
Он молчал.  
– Ладно. Не говорите. Я понимаю, – улыбка стекла с ее лица. – Я тоже хотела сказать вам кое-что важное.  
Вздохнула и осторожно поместила модель корабля обратно в поле действия антиграва.  
– Неуд вам по ксенопсихологии, коммандер. Или по психологии капитана Кирк? – хмыкнула. – Надо сообщить адмиралу, что вас не устраивает моя стратегия поведения. Своей непонятностью.  
Спок смотрел на нее удивленно, а она продолжала:  
– Вы зря считаете, что чужое желание, направленное на меня, может заставить меня на это желание ответить, – прикоснулась к вороту кителя. – Даже мое собственное желание вряд ли заставит меня делать глупости. Я достаточно хорошо управляю собой. Или вы все еще в этом сомневаетесь?  
– Нет.  
– О, – она кивнула. – Буду считать это комплиментом.  
– Это не комплимент.  
– А что же? – усмехнулась.  
– Констатация.  
– М, – она приподняла брови заинтересованно. – Констатируете мне потом еще что-нибудь.  
Шагнула к нему, встала, подняв подбородок и заведя руки за спину.  
– Коммандер. Я приняла во внимание ваши мотивы. Не могу сказать, что полностью понимаю их и соглашаюсь с ними, но… Наше сотрудничество представляется мне слишком плодотворным. И я не считаю, что вы должны поступаться своими перспективами из-за возникшего между нами недопонимания, – пауза. – Я больше никогда не преступлю эту черту, если при таком условии вы готовы остаться на «Энтерпрайз».  
Прошло шесть десятых минуты, прежде чем он нашелся с ответом.  
– Капитан, насколько я могу судить, вы неверно интерпретировали…  
Она закрыла глаза и шумно выдохнула, стиснув зубы так, что под щеками заходили желваки.  
– Просто скажите «да» или «нет».  
– Да.  
Она смотрела на него изумленно.  
– Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы поняли меня неверно, – настойчиво продолжал он.  
Кирк помотала головой. Ее глаза сияли.  
– Вы остаетесь. Все прочее не имеет значения.  
– И все же я хотел бы объяснить… – слов не было. Он недовольно повел плечами и, решившись, протянул ей руку. Раскрытой ладонью вверх. – Вы позволите мне установить контакт?  
– Да, конечно, – подступила еще ближе, поднимая лицо и с интересом глядя на него.  
Абсолютное доверие. Он должен был признать, что уже только от этого его мир утрачивал всякую стабильность.  
Пальцы замерли над контактными точками.  
– Я… еще никогда не инициировал настолько глубокое слияние сознаний с не-телепатом, – Спок колебался, боясь навредить. – Я постараюсь сделать это как можно более аккуратно.  
Она только насмешливо наморщила нос, убирая прядку за ухо.  
Он коснулся контактных точек, негромко произнес: «Мой разум к твоему разуму», – и раскрылся навстречу ее сознанию.  
Она сначала замерла, не понимая, не умея определить, где граница между ними, пытаясь привыкнуть к новому для себя ощущению, а потом – узнала его. И рассмеялась радостно, зажмурилась и, совершенно не задумываясь, просто желая быть еще ближе, влетела в его мысли.  
Она была везде. Ее было слишком много. Она хотела знать, что он думает, как себя чувствует, и – самое главное – какой он видит ее.  
Он чуть не разорвал контакт, но остановился. Постарался успокоиться. Сосредоточился на переживании счастья, которое пришло к нему после той их ночи. Попытался вызвать это ощущение снова. Повторил про себя «ты приемлем для нее таким, какой ты есть».  
Капитан вдруг запротестовала, попыталась высвободиться. Он отпустил ее и хотел отступить на шаг назад, думая, что ей неприятно, готовый немедленно уйти. Но она обняла его и притянула его лицо к своему, глядя в глаза удивленно.  
– Спок, ты не… «приемлем». Ты… – облизнула губы. – Ты мой бесконечный, бесконечно прекрасный космос, – запнулась, растерянно моргнула, открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать, потом закрыла, потом тряхнула головой, будто отгоняя сомнения, и сообщила серьезно: – Я люблю тебя.

Ее ладони были прохладными, как вода озера Юрон. Ее мысли о нем удивляли. Ее восторженные реакции на его осторожные прикосновения к ее телу и ее сознанию смущали. Он пытался удержаться на этом краю. Он помнил, как почти утратил контроль в прошлый раз – а ведь тогда он улавливал лишь отголоски эмоций. Теперь же воспринимал ее удивленный восторг всем своим существом.  
Она улыбалась ему в губы.  
«Ты очень колючий космос. Все твои звезды ощетинились колючими лучами. Что? Странная ассоциация?», – веселилась. – «Ну, подпусти поближе. Обещаю, что не стану ничего ломать!».  
«Ломать?», – удивленно спросил он, пытаясь представить, как эта маленькая смешливая искра сможет сломать что-нибудь в его «колючем космосе».  
«Мистер Спок», – засмеялась Джей. – «Обожаю, когда вы ироничны».  
На поверхности ее сознания мерцали сотни эпизодов их споров ни о чем, в каждом из которых он – теперь он это чувствовал – бесконечно умилял ее своей характерной реакцией на человеческую нелогичность.   
И ее смех почему-то совершенно не был обидным.   
И ее смех почему-то был приглашением.  
Она тянулась к нему, прижимаясь губами к губам и шепча что-то ласковое, пальцами перебирая волосы у него на затылке. Он взял ее на руки и шагнул к двери ее каюты.  
Джей едва заметила, что он усадил ее на постель между своих колен. Вернее, не придала этому никакого значения, все так же восхищенно изучая распахнутый для нее чужой разум.  
Связь уже совершенно не зависела от того, касались ли его пальцы контактных точек. Он ничуть не беспокоился об этом. Его инстинкт говорил, что все правильно. А еще он говорил, что следует делать, чтобы и дальше было правильно. Спок оторвался от губ, шептавших его имя, расстегнул и отбросил китель. Прохладные пальцы тут же легли на его плечи. Пространство вокруг гулко пульсировало. Он еще крепче обнял Джей.  
Она вдруг беспокойно отстранилась, не разрывая связи (да она и не умела этого), и заглянула ему в глаза.  
– Спок, тише, – попросила. – Я никуда не сбегу. Правда.  
Он кивнул, глядя на ее рот, почти не слыша голоса, читая слова по губам. И снова прижал к себе до боли.  
– Это точно не… как это? а! «Плак-ту»? – со смешком спросила она.  
Одно долгое мгновение он испытывал настоящий ужас. Потом быстро проанализировал свое состояние и посмотрел на нее уверенно:  
– Точно.  
– В таком случае, я польщена, – улыбнулась, продолжая легонько поглаживать его плечи кончиками пальцев.  
Он закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к ее щеке. Мазнул губами по шее. Уткнулся носом в ямочку между ключицами.  
Ее неровное дыхание и бешеный пульс, ее желание, ее память о том, как он не хотел смотреть на нее и прикасаться к ней. Чтобы не сорваться. И все равно сорвался, когда она…   
Нет. Об этом не нужно… Он слишком поздно вспомнил, что Джей тоже чувствует все, что происходит с ним.  
– Спок, – прошептала она. – Ох, Спок…   
Он поднял лицо. Она тут же поцеловала его жадно.  
– Покажи. Я хочу знать, какой ты… Какой ты, когда… мой.  
Он впустил ее в те воспоминания – воспоминания об их ночи, – сходя с ума, погружаясь в ее желание все глубже, не умея остановиться.

[ ](http://storage3.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0629/h_1435612541_5894470_ac4d3791bf.jpg)

И увидел ее изумленно распахнутые глаза. Она цеплялась за его плечи и шептала – не вслух, нет – какие-то смешные ласковые слова. Он понял, что это, странным образом, не дает ему сорваться. Напоминает о ее присутствии. Несмотря на то, что у нее, конечно же, не было никакого опыта в контроле.  
Он опустил лицо ей на грудь. Уткнулся лбом в живот.  
Одежда мешала. Убрать.  
Горячо. До боли горячо.  
А она такая прохладная.  
Быть в ней.  
Тесно.  
Скользко.  
Невыносимо.  
Он попробовал взглянуть на происходящее со стороны. С ее точки зрения. Понять, настолько ли ей… хорошо, как он хотел бы.  
Стало только хуже. Или лучше.  
Она реагировала на каждое его движение и предвкушала каждое следующее. Предчувствовала. Воображала. С восторгом.  
На мгновение захватило дух.  
Он просунул ладонь под ее поясницу. Чуть отодвинулся.  
– Спо-ок, прекрати думать, – она улыбнулась, он слышал это по ее голосу. Нет, он чувствовал это. Он чувствовал ее всю.  
– Не могу.  
Она притянула его лицо.  
– Можешь. Прекрати рассчитывать углы и интенсивность, – фыркнула. Он ощутил, что она… умиляется? – Если будет больно, я не стану скрывать. Честное слово, – прикрыла глаза. – Ох, вселенная… Еще…  
Все остальное скрывать она тоже не собиралась.  
Прижималась губами к его губам. Двигалась ему навстречу. Шептала, что он горячий, распахивая перед ним свое сознание.  
Все ее мысли были о нем. О том, что он делал. О том, что он мог бы сделать. О том, что она хотела…  
На невозможно долгое мгновение их движения стали единственным смыслом существования вселенной.

Она прижималась к нему, все еще вздрагивая. Успокаивая захлебывающееся дыхание.  
«Люблю», – услышал он. Нашел ее пальцы.  
«Да-да, а теперь в программе поцелуй в лоб и пожелания спокойной ночи», – Джей смеялась.  
Спок вдруг обнаружил, что вполне способен понимать земной юмор. Может быть, из-за того, что она не скрывала от него ни одного шага своих рассуждений.   
Ее забавляла невинность жеста. Его член все еще был в ней, она чувствовала, как его сперма стекает на постель по ее коже, – и целомудренное прикосновение пальцев диссонировало с остальными ощущениями.  
Почему-то это возбуждало.  
Он решил пока не думать о причинах.  
Нашел губами ее сосок и, когда она выдохнула восторженно, вдвинулся еще глубже.

***

Он проснулся. Один. И не один.   
Сразу почувствовал ее.  
Он не ожидал, что связь будет такой прочной – сразу.  
Притянул к себе ее подушку. Вдохнул запах ее волос.  
Открылась дверь – Джей подошла к кровати и со смехом потянула подушку к себе.  
– Спок, я же знаю, что ты не спишь!  
Забралась на постель с ногами. Он молча смотрел на нее.  
– Я… чувствую тебя. Это нормально? – спросила она немного встревоженно и любопытно.  
Он кивнул.  
– Хорошо, – задумалась на четыре десятых минуты – сразу о нескольких вещах, – а потом тряхнула головой и твердо решила «думать о другом»: – Позавтракаем на обзорной?  
Споку впервые за долгое время хотелось смеяться, но ее это нисколько не смущало.  
Она была беспокойной. Чересчур эмоциональной. И у нее не было никакого понятия о личных границах.   
– Эй! Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь! – возмущенно шлепнула его по плечу.   
Она была яркой. Упрямой. И никогда не спрашивала разрешения.  
И его это – совершенно нелогично – успокаивало.

Джей лежала рядом, рассматривала его лицо, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев, и рассказывала.   
Она связывалась с доктором Маккоем и передавала привет Джоанне – Спок видел образ маленькой девочки, обнимающей отца.   
Написала офицеру Ухуре – длинные, жесткие, гладкие, блестящие темные волосы и смеющиеся глаза.   
Навигатор Чехов прислал фото из холодного Петербурга – снег, очень много белого и хрупкого.  
Нашла Гарровика и удостоверилась, что коммандер Митчелл, как она сама выразилась, «жить будет». Здесь Спок почувствовал что-то неприятное, но, когда он осторожно коснулся клубка воспоминаний о Митчелле, Джей вдруг запротестовала:  
– Нет, нет. Потом, – сменила тему: – Я еще не разговаривала с Кристофером.  
– Да. Я сам сообщу адмиралу, – кивнул он.  
– А я уже думала, что тратить энергию на разговоры со мной вслух теперь нелогично, – засмеялась она.  
Спок покачал головой и поднялся. Огляделся. Увидел свою одежду на спинке кресла у стола, подхватил ее одной рукой и шагнул к двери в кабинет. Почувствовал ее взгляд. Обернулся.  
Джей улыбалась, рассматривая его – собирающегося выйти из ее каюты обнаженным. Думая почему-то о столе для совещаний.  
Он решил, что спросит позже.  
Она прыснула.

***

Спок не был на обзорной палубе после того разговора с Джей накануне высадки на ледяную планету. Она тогда сказала, что он – лучший старпом во вселенной.  
Почему-то при мысли о том, что ничто не повторяется, перехватило дыхание.  
Он подошел к иллюминатору и прикоснулся ладонью к поверхности. Под ногами плыла Земля.  
Двери лифта открылись с чуть слышным шорохом.  
– Доброе утро, коммандер.  
Спок повернулся и сцепил руки за спиной. Джей улыбалась. В его жизни все было очень… просто и логично.  
– Доброе утро, моя капитан.


End file.
